Getting To Know You
by jocular monoceros
Summary: No one had really known much about the Sand Siblings. They’d feared them at the Chuunin exams. Then they’d hated them because of their alliance with Orochimaru. They softened when they came to help. Now they were simply just curious about their lives.
1. Stars & Lady Beetles

_**Getting To Know You**_

**A/N: **Hey hey! This, I suppose, you can call my current 'major' story thing. I've got a basic plan of what I can do and it's got a while to go. The first few chapters are done, I'm just going through them a few more times. And excuse my Shikamaru mentioning xD I'm a shikatema fan and I got used to writing about the both of them. This is primarily about Temari and from her P.O.V but there may be exceptions. I know the title isn't that brilliant too but it's better than nothing for me. Setting is post-Shippuuden.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

--

**Stars and Lady Beetles**

Temari looked around at her situation. Her strategic mind analysed every single piece of information there was, ready to alert her to any possible dangers. Unfortunately, a lot of the things she saw seemed somewhat unfamiliar to her, alien even. There was a fluffy pink pillow in the corner, and really… a lot of cute and fluffy. She hadn't seen a room like this since she was three or four or five even. She wasn't quite sure of her exact age, but basically it had been when she was younger at least.

Noticing her companion's somewhat amusing facial expression, Sakura decided to question her about it.

'Ne, Temari-san, are you ok?' she asked kindly.

Temari offered her a weak smile. 'Yeah,' she answered.

'You just seem a little…confused or something,' Sakura continued on.

Temari scratched the back of her head, partially unsure of how to tell the pink-haired kunoichi, or if she should tell her at all. It wasn't a question of trust. She found she did trust her, especially after she saved Kankurou's life and helped bring Gaara back. She was a close friend of that Uzumaki Naruto whom Gaara seemed to greatly trust without saying anything. Although she had to admit, Naruto was a nice person, among other things, with an optimistic attitude so he could have been fooled. All the same, she was certain she could be trusted.

Thing was, no matter how much she trusted someone, there were some things about her past she wouldn't readily share when asked.

'I just haven't been in a room like this in a while,' she told the younger girl, eyeing the room carefully once more. Actually, the room was more of a shop than anything else. A child's shop, she corrected herself. Toy dolls and bears, cute fluffy pillows shaped as flowers, hearts and stars. In another part of the room there were cars and toy kunai and shuriken as well. They were somewhat familiar although she couldn't exactly remember ever playing with toy weapons as a child. They were all real.

Sakura smiled in response. 'Really? You look so uncomfortable though,' she said in her friendly tone, causing Temari to chuckle lightly.

'I'm not used to it, that's all,' she said earnestly. 'I don't even know what to get that little child,' she continued.

Sakura smiled as they continued to wander around the store. 'Moegi's a nice girl, she won't mind anything really. Some of this stuff _might_ be a bit cutesy for her as well,' she added, rolling her eyes as she spotted Ino and TenTen considering to buy lady beetle toys for her.

'Baka, Ino! She invited us _because_ we're kunoichi! We should get her something to encourage her training, not something that looks like we want to treat her like a child!'

'Ne, forehead girl, shut it!' was the response she got. Naturally, their tempers raged as they began to argue. Temari held a bemused expression whilst TenTen sighed and shook her head.

'We're not even here for Moegi's gift, we only came here to check out the new store,' TenTen muttered under her breath to Temari. Temari couldn't help but laugh all the same, as she and TenTen exited the store before they got caught in the cross fire.

'TenTen, what's this Moegi girl like?' Temari asked as they waited out the front of the shop. The younger kunoichi pondered for a few moments.

'Heh, I'm not really sure,' she said with an embarrassed grin. 'Sakura knows her better than I do, and from what she told me she asked Sakura to invite ninja friends of hers, as long as they were girls, to prove to Konohamaru that girls could kick the boys' asses any day,' she said with a shrug.

Temari smirked, out of habit than anything else. She assumed they weren't going to be the only ninja above Moegi's age then as well.

'I presume this Konohamaru will invite Naruto and some of his friends as well then?' Temari replied, as Ino and Sakura were kicked out of the store for 'scaring away my customers'. TenTen grinned in response.

'That's what I'm thinking too. For all we know we might have to fight the boys.'

'And prove that girls _are_ better,' Temari added, smiling with TenTen as Sakura and Ino stumbled towards them, refusing to face each other.

'Ne, let's go eat,' Sakura decided, and the rest simply followed suit. They wandered around for a few minutes as they attempted to find somewhere they wanted to eat. They settled on the barbeque place Ino and her teammates usually found themselves eating at. Apparently the food was really nice there so they gave it a shot.

'Temari-san, how long are you in Konoha for?' Ino asked as they finished eating. 'Any particular kind of party environment you like?'

Temari smiled at Ino, who grinned, ready for some excitement. 'I'm staying for a couple of weeks, I guess. Gaara's given me that long to get back to Suna, even though he knows I could come here and back in a week, meetings attended and duties fulfilled. I think he's hinting for me to take some time off,' she said with a gentle smile, playing with her drink. She purposefully ignored answering the party question.

'How is Gaara-kun?' TenTen asked curiously. 'And Suna? Actually, what's it like in Suna altogether?'

Ino and Sakura looked just as interested, Temari's companions eagerly waiting for a reply.

Temari thought about her home for a moment, eyes drifting to the sky outstretched through the window, the same sky that reached Suna. She found it fascinating still how this was the same sky she saw in Suna, and yet both were so different. Here, there were always clouds, as she was constantly reminded by Nara Shikamaru when he escorted her as ambassador around Konoha. But in Suna, the clouds, if any, were very different; they weren't white and fluffy at all. The same thing went for the night sky. If there was one thing she loved about travelling back home to Suna it was to see the night sky. The stars were so much brighter there, the sky looked so much more magnificent. The light pollution in major cities blocked off the stars' radiance. But in Suna, when desert nights dropped to freezing at some points, people usually returned home. It was on nights like these where fire-lit homes lined the streets and hardly any light reached the sky that she'd learned to love the stars.

She was young the first time she sat outside and watched them. It was her mother who'd introduced her to it, as well as the wind. She remembered a little bit; it had been so long after all. She supposed it was one of her earliest memories. It was before Gaara was there, and Kankurou was still a baby … or at least he wasn't outside with them. She forgot where he was but she remembered the moment.

She'd sat, cradled in her mother's arms as she looked over at Suna. She barely remembered walking a little away from her mother to look over the edge of the roof and gaze at the Hidden Village of the Sand. Apparently she had, according to her uncle Yashamaru. She used to love asking her uncle for stories about her mother and the time she'd spent with her and Kankurou before she went to sleep some nights. She vaguely remembered on her own but the stories helped her build images in her mind that she'd learn to cherish in her heart.

Her mother would point out the stars and constellations. Temari could barely remember her voice or her words, but she remembered her mother's smile as she told her about them. She remembered watching with curious eyes at first, amazement following, before a cold breeze brushed by the mother and daughter and contentment filled her as she felt her mother's loving arms envelop her in a warm embrace.

'You shouldn't fear the wind either, Temari. Your father is the Kazekage, wind is in his title and in our country,' she told her daughter gently. She took out a small fan, something of a smaller version of the fan Temari carries as her weapon, and showed her daughter.

'This is a fan, Temari. This is a weapon for a daughter of Suna as a blade is a weapon for a son. While a fan cannot control the wind, this can guide it and work alongside it. The wind is a powerful thing, Temari, strong-willed and independent. And yet there's a kind of grace about it too. It answers to no one and is capable of both great and destructive things. But the wind is the reason ships learned to sail and leaves learn to fly. The wind is one to be respected, unique in strength and grace. You must remember to be like the wind. Ok, my little princess?'

She could still see her mother's smile, her loving eyes as she looked down at her daughter.

She forgot what happened after that. According to Yashamaru, her mother had found out beforehand about the Kazekage's plan to create the ultimate weapon, and she had an inkling that she may not survive and wanted to leave her daughter some words of wisdom, even if she would not remember. She and Yashamaru had spoken about what she wanted of her children, of course, of Kankurou and Temari, and Yashamaru distinctly remembered that night as the night Temari learned of fans and began to run about their home with the fan tightly grasped in her hands.

She'd made a habit of watching the stars, after that. Sometimes with her mother and brother, sometimes with just her mother. After her death, she'd spent nights on her own, rejecting Yashamaru's offer to sit with her. But she loved to stargaze. She loved the feeling of freedom and contentment as she sat and let the wind brush by her once more as it did then. She shook her head to remove the memories from her mind and the image of present-day Konoha and kunoichi reached her once more.

'Hmm. Where do I start? Suna and Konoha have their differences and similarities, of course; both in people and in geography. What would you like to know about?'

'Everything,' came Sakura's answer immediately. Ino and TenTen merely nodded eagerly in agreement. Temari laughed lightly.

'But where do I start?' she asked with an embarrassed smile.

'Temari-saaaan, it doesn't bother us, really! You could always start with the boys though,' Ino answered with a suggestive wink. The rest laughed in response.

'The boys in Suna, ne? Well, you've met my brothers,' she started, inwardly smirking as she waited for their responses. TenTen seemed somewhat crushed, Sakura had a twitching eye but Ino seemed to be considering the thought. She knew she shouldn't take their reactions to offence at all, but she knew as well that the Suna men were not all like them at all.

'Strong and silent? Mysterious?!' Ino continued.

Temari laughed. 'Some of them are. Don't worry,' she added to TenTen and Sakura, 'they're not all like my brothers. Some are jerks, some are nice, some are proud; there's not really much of a difference between guys in Suna and everywhere else, unless you count their loyalty to the Kazekage instead of Hokage or anything like that. Physically, though,' she thought for a moment. TenTen's head seemed to snap up and Sakura's twitching was replaced by pools of curiosity and anticipation.

'Hmm, well I guess a lot of them have dark hair and they're tanned because of the desert sun.' She paused to put a finger on her lip as she pondered. 'Most of them are well built because there's a strong focus in training in Suna in general, and the want to become a strong shinobi is pretty high there. They're no taller than the guys here…'

She trailed off as she found herself remembering a major difference between Konoha and Suna. Male ninja dominated in Suna. Whilst she was kept in high regard because of her status and ties to the previous and present Kazekage, there was still a somewhat old-fashioned attitude in Suna. Change was more than welcome, of course, but that seemed to be how things went. There were a handful of feminists but there was a great number of women who were content to be the loving wife that their brave husband did or did not return to. They weren't forced to fulfil such a role: it was their own choice. Suna men generally expected their wives to act as such and only a handful were strongly attracted to the strong feminists. Even some of the female shinobi Temari knew and had met loved to cook and clean for their significant other than to have them cook for themselves. She supposed if you cared enough you'd want them to be happy, but still the number of feminists in Konoha was significantly greater than that in Suna.

'Actually,' she added, 'in Konoha it seems that the greater gender _does_ rule and have their way more often but in Suna it's different.'

Three blank faces responded to her with blinks.

'The men in Suna are kind and everything. Like I said, there's not much different personality-wise between them here and in Suna except for I guess our traditions.' She looked each of the younger kunoichi in the eye before continuing. 'Suna has a strong tradition and sometimes the Old Way's influence is still evident, however light. So the traditional patriarchal society is still evident, even if women are given the same rights there as they are anywhere else. The guys don't force it that way or anything, but it's still somewhat expected back home I suppose.'

'Male dominance then?' TenTen suggested as a conclusion. Temari nodded.

'Something like that. Doesn't make them any less kinder though,' Temari said with a smile. She wasn't too sure if she should talk negatively about her home. It was true she knew. Some of the older traditions were still passed down between generations. Her mother had given her a fan because she was a 'daughter of Suna' after all. But her mother was different. Her mother had also encouraged her to be strong and independent, like the wind. She smiled as memories of her mother again returned to her.

'Do you have any specific means of training in Suna?' Ino asked curiously. She wasn't asking Temari to share secrets of Suna with them, if there were any, but was genuinely interested in how things were done in another village.

'Not really,' Temari answered, 'especially since we started running a program for training the next generations similar to the curriculum here in Konoha. I suppose the major difference is we encourage the students to take a weapon and specialise in it. I noticed that in my time spent here and the first Chuunin exams we took.'

As Temari took a drink, her companions pressed on.

'Oh ya, I never really thought about that,' Ino said in a thoughtful tone.

'It's something you notice but don't think about much, isn't it?' TenTen agreed.

Sakura, on the other hand, chose to twist Ino's words and attitude. 'No, Ino, you just don't think, ne?'

That earned her a rather large lump on her head but she seemed please nonetheless, deciding she wanted to continue the conversation with Temari rather than get kicked out again. After all, she'd succeeded in annoying Ino. She supposed she may have been spending too much time with Temari. The older kunoichi seemed to do something similar with Shikamaru when they were forced together. It wasn't so much as a rivalry between the two but competition to prove that the other is better. She sometimes found herself musing about the symbolic battle of the sexes when they spoke. It was rather amusing really.

'Say Temari-san, your choice of weaponry is rather unique,' TenTen told her, glancing at the large fan beside Temari. 'It's not sharp but it's powerful. You'd need a lot of strength to carry it around, I suppose you don't prefer to summon it with a scroll?'

Temari smiled and eyed her fan.

'It would feel strange, actually, to not feel it on my back when I travel.'

'Where did you get it from?' Sakura inquired.

'I've never seen anything like it,' TenTen continued, and she considered herself an expert in weaponry. She wouldn't have thought of using a fan as a weapon, she wasn't quite sure what she'd do with it actually. She'd need an incredible amount of strength to wield the weapon and she wasn't that kind of fighter, really. She liked to surprise her opponents. Temari and her large fan already gave the impression that she was a kunoichi to be feared, or rather, a strong shinobi that should not be overlooked or underestimated.

'I got it made in Suna,' Temari said, brushing her hand over the cool metal before looking back at her companions. 'My father was the Kazekage and he managed to get the most skilled blacksmith in the Wind country to make it for me.'

--

**A/N:** I know it seems weird where I cut it off but I wrote and wrote before I decided to cut it up into chapters. Sorry if I used the Japanese words and suffixes in the wrong content as well and if there's any grammatical errors I missed. If you see any I wouldn't mind being told so I can fix it. Peace.

- jm

Next chapter: 'If you are to do anything in life you are to do it well. Failure is not an option,' he'd tell her and Kankurou.


	2. Fans & Fathers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_

--

**Fans and Fathers **

_Previously… _

'_Say Temari-san, your choice of weaponry is rather unique,' TenTen told her, glancing at the large fan beside Temari. 'It's not sharp but it's powerful. You'd need a lot of strength to carry it around, I suppose you don't prefer to summon it with a scroll?'_

_Temari smiled and eyed her fan._

'_It would feel strange, actually, to not feel it on my back when I travel.'_

'_Where did you get it from?' Sakura inquired._

'_I've never seen anything like it,' TenTen continued, and she considered herself an expert in weaponry. She wouldn't have thought of using a fan as a weapon, she wasn't quite sure what she'd do with it actually. She'd need an incredible amount of strength to wield the weapon and she wasn't that kind of fighter, really. She liked to surprise her opponents. Temari and her large fan already gave the impression that she was a kunoichi to be feared, or rather, a strong shinobi that should not be overlooked or underestimated._

'_I got it made in Suna,' Temari said, brushing her hand over the cool metal before looking back at her companions. 'My father was the Kazekage and he managed to get the most skilled blacksmith in the Wind country to make it for me.'_

_--_

_Of course he wouldn't make me anything else,_ she found herself thinking._ Father was one of those old fashioned thinkers._ She often found herself wondering how and why her parents married when she remembered them. They seemed different. And whilst she'd heard of the phrase 'opposites attract', the same didn't seem to go for her parents. Beyond their differences and opinions she didn't see anything else. Kankurou had managed to find out that their parents' marriage _had _been arranged. They'd got along and were polite with each other, but that was all there really was to it. Her father was a splendid shinobi and her mother from one of the most noble families in Suna.

From what she and Kankurou learned through their 'stealth training', there had been issues when they were married. Her mother was something like Temari in that she had a somewhat modern perspective of the roles of women, whereas her father had a more traditional view. Despite this, however, Karura followed orders and did as she was told for her country and for her family. They married and Temari was born within the first year of their marriage. Kankurou was born soon after. Karura loved her children. Temari and Kankurou of course knew this already without having to use their 'stealth training'. They were saddened to hear that Gaara was not loved as they were by their mother but adopted a similar attitude with the public's influence.

She remembered getting the fan as well. She remembered having to beg her father to let her become a ninja, remembering how his eyes would look at her. She felt as if he saw nothing that would please him, just something ordinary, as if he hardly expected anything of his daughter. Kankurou, however, he saw and expected to become a great ninja. He was expected to succeed his father and the Kazekage would expect nothing less. Temari was jealous at first, but came to pity him when she'd see how badly he was treated if he failed to meet their father's standards. Kankurou idolised their father, they both did. He was the only family they had. And despite popular belief, he didn't always treat them so coldly. He did have his moments. As Kankurou and Temari's skills as ninja increased and they soon became undefeated in their respective age groups, he was proud, even if he didn't say it. They knew he was when he'd walk past them and place a hand on each of their heads. It told them they were expected to do well and congratulated them on not failing; he congratulated them on their strength.

Temari found that the fan was something that was taught to the women in her mother's family. Their daughters were taught how to act and were expected to move with grace. Few women were shinobi on that side of her family; they were gentle and loving. When her mother died, Temari rarely saw her grandparents and other relatives, other than Yashamaru of course. He told her that her mother wanted her to be strong but he also told her of the traditions in their family. Temari's decision to become a shinobi was aided with being told such expectations about her.

Her father taught her about strength and weakness. He would not accept weakness of one of his children. Kankurou was to become a shinobi, like him, whether he liked it or not. Luckily, Kankurou had wanted to follow such a path. Temari could decide to become a shinobi or she could fulfil a more 'traditional' role. In searching for a weapon, she consulted Yashamaru and asked if there were any traditional forms of weaponry or fighting styles in their family.

Yashamaru said he couldn't think of anything in particular. He told her that his family had learned to do well in every aspect as best as they could, to become the ultimate shinobi with no weaknesses. As for weaponry, it depended on the person and their gift. He gave her the same test as Kakashi gave Naruto in trying to determine her chakra type. Naturally, it was wind. It was on that night when she watched the stars, hands fiddling with her mother's fan, that she decided to ask for a fan weapon. She was a wind element fighter and her country shared the namesake. The wind was ever present in the deserts of Suna, forming the marvellous dunes that surrounded her, always with her, and always reminding her of her mother.

She decided to become a master of the wind. No, not a master, an ally. For, as she remembered her mother telling her, the wind answered to no one. It was and is strong-willed, free and independent. The fan was merely a way to guide its strength and power. She spoke to her father and whilst at first he thought the idea weak he eventually gave in. Temari wanted to mutter something about Kankurou playing with dolls being weaker but thought better. Puppetry was deemed worthy in their father's eyes. It was a skill that Sasori of the Red Sands and his grandmother Chiyo had mastered, both of whom were Suna shinobi renowned in the Wind Country. When he questioned her about her choice of weaponry, Temari explained it to him as her mother had to her.

'We're in the _Wind_ country, Father! And my chakra type is wind as well! And you know I've always liked fans since mommy…' she trailed off, remembering. Her mother was something they did not speak about in their father's presence. Bowing an apology, she was afraid to continue. His silence welcomed a continuation of the conversation. 'Daddy, I know tradition means a lot to you and to Suna and a fan is the traditional item of a daughter of Suna. But I don't want to be weak, daddy, I want to show people I'm strong. I want to show people that the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage is strong, even if she's a girl. I want to master the art of fighting with the grace of any daughter of our village! I want to prove my strength and my worth as a proud daughter of Suna!'

She remembered her dad smirking after that. He'd simply stood, placed his hand on the top of her head, and left her room. He told her not to ask about the weapon any more, and that she'd know what he decided when the time came after she asked him about it later that day. She obediently continued to train with shuriken and kunai, as well as random weapons here and there.

Months later, her father was going on a trip to visit one of the feudal lords of the Wind country. He brought Kankurou and Temari with him, leaving Gaara with other carers. He introduced Temari and Kankurou as his children, calmly informing the daimyo that it was best that Gaara remain at the village where he could be taken care of properly. On the way back home, however, they took a different route. He brought Temari inside a small shop. The man took one look at who it was and bowed immediately, calling for drinks and food and all sorts of things to entertain the Kazekage and his children.

The Kage let his children eat but informed the man that he was simply there to pick up his order. Soon enough, the man left and re-emerged with what looked like a large piece of thick metal. Temari looked up from her rice ball to see it, wondering what it could possibly be. Her father took it from the man, checking to make sure it was good enough for one of his children. As soon as he opened the fan properly, Temari's eyes lit up in understanding. She refrained from screaming her joys, however, as she'd been taught how to act and how one _should_ and should not act in a public place. She also knew that a shinobi must learn to suppress their emotions, and was attempting to master such a task. She succeeded in masking them in public in certain situations for the moment.

'Temari,' her father called to her daughter. Temari stood up and calmly walked to her father.

'Hai, Kazekage-sama?'

'Is this good enough for you?'

Temari eyed the large fan, wanting to scream and jump like crazy, or to grab it and run back home. She allowed herself to reach out a hand to touch the cool metal, before nodding to her father.

The Kazekage nodded to the man and took the fan, paying him for his work. He spoke briefly to the man before the man spoke to the young girl.

'You must polish the fan. It will last as long as you take care of it. If anything were to happen to it, a blacksmith should be able to mend it. It's made of an alloy of iron that is both strong yet not overly heavy so you can wield it with power and strength. As the daughter of the Kazekage, I expect that will be nothing for you, even as the young child you are now.' The older man bowed to the younger girl. She, of course, was used to this. People bowed to her all the time when she was with her father; she felt like royalty, like a princess as her mother used to call her.

'Arigatou,' she said to the man.

The fan was too heavy for her to carry at first, so her father called one of his servants to carry it for her. When she returned to Suna, she was still unable to lift the fan properly. She was only a child, after all. Her father informed her that this was to be her weapon and that she must learn to use it well.

'If you are to do anything in life you are to do it well. Failure is not an option,' he'd tell her and Kankurou. The Kazekage told Temari that she could practice with lighter weapons. Fans were made out of lighter metal by the local blacksmiths for her to practice with. Whilst they were significantly lighter, they were nothing compared to her future weapon. She found herself working hard to be able to master her fan and wield her personal weapon. She'd practice with the smaller, lighter fans, at the Academy, as well as her real fan in private when she was able to lift it. Within a year after she'd received the fan she was able to lift it enough to swing it and it progressed from there. She'd learned to fight with a fan already, refusing to lose as she cunningly destroyed her opponents. In a few years, she would be well on her way to using her own weapon.

'How old were you when you learned to use it?' Ino asked, eyeing it carefully.

She thought for a moment.

'I learned to wield it successfully before I was ten years old,' she told the girls. 'Father had it made when I was around five or six, I think. Or at least that's when I got it.'

Needless to say, Sakura, TenTen and Ino were somewhat shocked. 'You could lift that thing when you were six?!'

Temari's shocked face mirrored their's. 'Noooooooo!' she said to them, heart racing. 'Can you imagine that though?'

They laughed lightly, sighing in relief.

'No, my father had it made for me then. It was much too heavy for me to use at first, so father had the local blacksmith make me a smaller, lighter version. It wasn't as magnificent at all but it fulfilled its purpose. By the time I graduated from the Academy I could use it though, I made sure of that. I'd gone through a fair few fans though,' she said with a nervous smile, 'Father always made sure that I never got too bored with my training and that I always made progress, whether it be with how I used the fan or my ability to lift and fight with it.'

'Wow, tough dad,' Sakura said softly.

Temari's smile slowly vanished, as she looked down at the table.

'He was but he wasn't that bad,' she said softly. 'People don't think too highly of him because of what he did with Gaara and because of how he treated him but for Kankurou and I it wasn't terrible. We knew him a little better,' she said more softly.

_And while I do feel bad for what Gaara experienced, he's my father and nothing can change that. It was unfair for him to treat Gaara differently but even he couldn't control Shukaku. Even if they removed Shukaku from Gaara he would have died. It would have been best for the village and it was his responsibility to ensure the village was safe … it was a mistake and Gaara suffered too much because of it._

Her eyes were downcast as the thoughts crossed her mind. She seemed to speak more to herself than anyone with her next words, 'It was hard on him to do it to his own son. But the village was in desperation, he had to do it. We could have all died if he hadn't. He still could have loved Gaara and treated him differently but Shukaku was uncontrollable, he didn't know what to do … he makes the wrong decisions sometimes, but he has the best intentions. He'd be happy now that Suna's safer without Shukaku, that Gaara is ok,' she continued, her eyes finding the sky again, 'and that one of his children succeeded him.'

Ino, Sakura and TenTen looked at her with soft eyes. No one had really known much about the Sand Siblings. They'd feared them at first when they encountered them at the Chuunin exams. They'd hated them soon after because of their alliance with Orochimaru, but when they returned to their sides to assist in the retrieval of shinobi of Konoha, they'd begun to soften towards them. Their relationship with the Sand Siblings developed as the alliance grew, especially when Gaara became Kazekage. Temari's time in Konoha only further enhanced their relationships and bonds. Now they were simply just curious about their lives.

Temari looked back at them nervously. She wondered if she'd said too much. She wasn't all that used to talking to people about her family, and with outsiders nonetheless. She trusted them with her life, yes, but her history was a lot more personal and seemed harder to share. She supposed it was almost easier to talk to them than with people from Suna. People in her own village already had their own opinions of the Sand Siblings and their Kazekage. They knew the stories and they'd heard rumours which would affect their views on certain matters but these girls, whilst they may have heard _some_ rumours, they were still open to hear what she had to say.

'Are you girls ok?' she asked them, waving her hand in front of her faces. They blinked a few times before nodding.

'Yeah, we just noticed how little we really know about you though, Temari-san,' TenTen said with an embarrassed smile that Ino and Sakura seemed to share. They'd apparently all shared a glance or thought while she was talking as that fact hit them all at the same time.

'Oh, that's ok, there's not much to know,' Temari told them with half a smile.

'Well still, this is nice!' Sakura said.

'Yeah, you know what, come to TenTen's and let's have a girls' night,' Ino said with a grin, standing in excitement. Sakura stood up with her in agreement.

'YEAH girls night at TenTen's! It's been a while since we've all been together,' Sakura said to Ino as they began to plan their night.

TenTen, on the other hand, was somewhat shocked. 'NANI? Why _my_ place?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK! Why can't we have it at one of your places?!' she yelled at Ino and Sakura, both of whom ignored her. 'OY!' She said, standing up to join in their conversation. She, however, got no answer and she eventually continued to plan with them.

A few minutes later, they'd all stopped talking and turned to Temari.

'Ne, Temari-san, can you come over tonight?' Sakura asked, eyes shining. They all seemed to have some mad glint in their eyes actually. It kind of scared the older girl.

'Sure,' she said in a more confident tone than she felt. She almost expected herself to stutter but Sabaku no Temari did_ not_ stutter. She did not show any kind of weakness. If she could help it at least.

'Ok, then it's decided,' Sakura said before sitting down in her seat again. Ino and TenTen, however, continued to stand. In fact, they picked up their things and made to leave.

'We'll see you tonight then, Temari-san!' Ino said to her, waving with a friendly smile. She smiled back, somewhat confused.

'Sakura'll show you where I live and whatnot, we're off to tell Hinata and get things ready!' TenTen said as she noticed the confusion on the older girl's face. Sakura and Temari merely waved in response as the two left.

'Ne, Sakura, what just happened?' Temari asked, the same shocked look on her face.

Sakura laughed in response. 'The four of us plus Hinata are staying at TenTen's tonight for a girls' night in. I know, it sounds cheesy and we seem pretty old for that, especially you, no offence,' she added with a smile, 'but it gives us a way to get to know you and you a way to get to know a bit about us, if you really wanted to, you know.'

Temari was honestly touched by the gesture. This is probably why Gaara made her have a break. All her life she'd been so focused on becoming the ultimate shinobi. She'd been so used to turning down offers, whether they be friends or a romantic relationship. She'd made friends, of course, but she wasn't able to become the shinobi she wanted to be as well as take time out to have fun with them. Her social life was drastically affected but she was content nonetheless. It wasn't as if she never went out for an occasional drink with a comrade, it was just that not many people really knew her as a person.

'Thank you, that'd be really nice,' she said to Sakura with a gentle smile. Deciding that they should go, having finished their food a long time ago before Temari's stories even began. Sakura walked her back to the hotel she was staying at, before they agreed to meet at Sakura's in a few hours to make their way to TenTen's. Apparently, it was on the way there.

Temari found herself walking inside of the hotel room and polishing her fan, admiring the carefully crafted object before her. It reminded her of both of her parents, of her country and of herself. So much was symbolised by her fan, and she found that polishing it calmed her nerves. She wasn't quite sure _why_ her nerves weren't calm in the first place, as they usually were, but she knew they needed calming. When she finished, or could do nothing else, she took a shower, changed and decided to go back into the town.

She admired the streets of Konoha as she walked past, smiling at the various vendors who'd come to know her by face and some even by name. She even saw some people she knew. She walked past what she assumed was Naruto at Ichiraku's; she'd come to recognize his voice and she and Sakura had often found him there when they were searching for him. She also saw Shino and Kiba on a walk with Shikamaru and heard the Hyuuga cousins taking a tea break from their training as she passed their estate. Dusk was approaching and it was almost time for dinner, she reasoned for the number of people on the streets. Or people were getting back from work she guessed.

After around twenty minutes of walking around town, she found herself walking into one of the bars, tired and bored. She wondered what the others were doing, other than getting ready. She didn't have much to bring tonight because she travelled light anyway. She wondered what Tsunade was doing, probably sleeping at her desk from what Sakura had told her, and Shizune was probably trying to wake her up as well. And Shikamaru, she wondered what that crybaby was doing. He couldn't be watching clouds any more. It was dark now after all. Her mind went through everyone she knew in Konoha, before they fell on her brothers. Kankurou was probably with Gaara, always at his brother's side. She sighed to herself. She missed them. It felt so lonely in Konoha sometimes. Because her formal roles had been completed, she'd insisted that it was unnecessary for Tsunade to provide a guide for her when it was a personal vacation now. Sort of. She had no idea what she was to do in Konoha for the next couple of weeks. She supposed she could ask Tsunade for some missions, although she doubted she'd be allowed to take on missions that were too highly ranked. Not because she was from another village, well, possibly because she was but she could always get Gaara to give Tsunade permission to let her … but that was the problem. Gaara would probably write to Tsunade to forbid her from sending his sister out on a mission, a kind of torture for her. The brat.

She smirked to herself at the thought of her brothers, before it turned into a genuine smile. Gaara had certainly come a long way and he did seem much happier. Kankurou had told her that Gaara had confessed some things to him about how he wanted to be. Curious as she was, she didn't pry any further. Neither wanted to break their younger sibling's trust. Gaara told her when he returned from being kidnapped by Akatsuki, however. He'd even asked Temari about what it was like for her to grow up, asked her what she thought was right, asked her about their parents, and about love. Gaara seemed to have quite an interest in love. She never would have guessed it, too fearful of Shukaku's power and she hated herself for letting the ichibi get in the way of her caring for her youngest brother. She remembered planning with Gaara to spend time together as a family as well. A melancholy smile once again graced her face, before a jubilant voice brought her out of her reverie.

'What's with the smile, Temari?'

--

**A/N: **gasp who could that voice belong to?! Lol how corny, no? At first I was going to have her dad portrayed as a jerk but I accidentally saw the human side to him. Haha so I thought I'd try it. I personally find it hard to believe someone could pretty much place the death sentence on his wife for selfish reasons and really care for her at the same time. So I'm making it out that it's his duty. Don't like it? Sorry then.

Feedback is welcome! Peace.

- jm

Next Chapter:

But they both knew that what bothered Temari was spending the night with these girls in the first place. She wasn't used to it. She'd grown up with boys, she'd spent her life becoming a good ninja, not trying to become the most popular girl in the village, although that seemed to happen because of her skill and status. It would make her feel uncomfortable, and for Temari, she didn't like to be the one who was weaker, who was any less than anyone else.


	3. A Chat With Anko

**A/N: **Who does the 'jubilant voice' belong to? As the title suggests, it's Anko! Oh and I've started writing 'Tenten' instead of 'TenTen' like before. I might fix the other ones later.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**A Chat With Anko**

_Previously… _

_She smiled to herself at the thought of her brothers. Gaara had certainly come a long way and he did seem much happier. Kankurou had told her that Gaara had confessed some things to him about how he wanted to be. Curious as she was, she didn't pry any further. Neither wanted to break their younger sibling's trust. Gaara told her when he returned from being kidnapped by Akatsuki, however. He'd even asked Temari about what it was like for her to grow up, asked her what she thought was right, asked her about their parents, and about love. Gaara seemed to have quite an interest in love. She never would have guessed it, too fearful of Shukaku's power and she hated herself for letting the ichibi get in the way of her caring for her youngest brother. She remembered planning with Gaara to spend time together as a family as well. A melancholy smile once again graced her face, before a jubilant voice brought her out of her reverie._

'_What's with the smile, Temari?'_

_--_

Temari looked over to find Anko looking at her, her signature grin plastered onto her face. Temari smirked in response. She liked Anko. She always had since she saw her at the Chuunin exams. There was a spark about her and she was fun to be around. Over the years, Temari had come to trust Anko more than a lot of other people. Anko was her unofficial best friend, she supposed. They were both independent and would survive without the other, but Anko seemed to understand even if she never said anything. She knew a little bit about Anko's experiences and Anko knew a little about hers.

'I could ask you the same thing, Anko,' Temari responded. Anko smirked, taking a seat at the bar beside her.

'Not drinking alone, are you?'

Temari shrugged. 'And if I am?'

Anko shrugged in response, eyes still shining with that mischievous glint as she ordered some sake.

'If you are, I can continue to harass you,' she said simply.

Temari sighed, not wanting to continue their banter. 'I'm spending tonight with Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata,' she said without warning.

That's how they were, really. If something was bothering them they could share it, otherwise, the other wouldn't pry. That's how it was at first. Temari had been wandering around Konoha, lost in her thoughts and found herself stumbling upon Anko who was sitting at edge of the cliff where the Hokages' faces were found, lost in her own thoughts. They'd glanced at each other and smiled a greeting. Temari was about to leave, feeling guilty for disrupting Anko's private time before Anko started talking to her about what was on her mind. It was evident to both that the other was distracted. In turn, Temari sat down next to her and shared her own thoughts.

Anko recognised the tone and refrained from joking about it.

'Is that a bad thing for you? If you don't want to go, then don't,' she said as she drank her sake.

'It's not that I don't, it was nice of them to invite me and all,' Temari said, eyes watching the barman as he passed out more drinks. Anko seemed to understand immediately. And Temari knew she would. What Temari said translated into what she meant to Anko. Anko was a good ninja, cunning and intelligent as well. She had a sharp mind and a sharp eye. She could see something about the situation caused Temari to fear. Temari and fear were usually associated together by others, but usually she was the cause of the fear. Temari was thought to be one who had no fear. But Anko knew better. She was human, nonetheless. However good a shinobi she was, she doubted the girl could completely rid herself of emotions, even if she could mask it well.

'They're good girls, trustworthy, even if they don't seem it at times,' Anko said, eyes following the barman as well. Any passers-by would think nothing of their conversation. Whilst one could gather that one of the two was obviously bothered, reasons behind it would not be able to be understood in the way their conversation was being made. Anko's words were as good as telling her that it was ok to feel nervous about spending the night with strangers. They were all used to it, after all, with the numerous missions with shinobi they barely knew. But they both knew that what bothered Temari was spending the night with these girls in the first place. She wasn't used to it. She'd grown up with boys, she'd spent her life becoming a good ninja, not trying to become the most popular girl in the village, although that seemed to happen because of her skill and status. It would make her feel uncomfortable, and for Temari, she didn't like to be the one who was weaker, who was any less than anyone else. Anko's words told her that she could trust them with the truth, that even though Sakura and Ino liked gossip, loyalty to their friends was still highly important.

She still felt uneasy however. She'd heard that Sakura and Ino used to be good friends but gave it up for a guy? For that Uchiha kid that'd run away from the village? For the same guy who nearly got his friends killed because they went after him … but, she supposed, they did have their moments when you could tell they were still friends, and good friends at that.

'Yeah, they are, I had lunch with them today and they kept me highly amused.'

This told Anko that she was still unsure how she should act with them. She was unsure whether or not she could tell them all they wanted to know if it was really important to her, she wasn't sure if she should pretend like she knew what was happening and that she was comfortable with it, or if she should tell them directly and show them she was weak.

'They're more than a sense of humour though,' Anko responded as she ate some peanuts from the bowl in front of them.

_They'll accept you for who and what you are. It's ok to let your guard down._

'They're excellent ninja as well, and Sakura and Ino are great medics from what I've seen.'

_I know I can let my guard down with them…but I don't know if I want to._

'Yeah, I was surprised how far they got when you lot all took the Chuunin exam those years ago. We were shocked to see rookies there for the first time in a while, but they're not half bad.'

_They're different to people you may have met. They're genuinely good girls who will accept and try to understand if you don't want to share certain things with them, even if they act otherwise._

Temari laughed. 'The Chuunin exams five years ago now, was it? You were our examiner, I still remember the fear in people's eyes when you showed up. Fear and shock. It seems so long ago. I didn't even know them then. It's strange how things turn out.'

_It's been years since I first met them. And I guess in a way I want them to know more about me… and Suna. I want them to know me…_

'Suppose it is, but in the end, it's up to us to decide how things turn out, isn't it?'

_It's ok to be afraid. And it's ok to feel weak when you know there are people around you who will protect you when you feel like you have no strength in yourself. And you know you have the ability and the power to let them be one of those people._

'Whatever, Anko, I guess that's why you're so messed up,' Temari said with a smirk, taking a drink of her own sake.

_Thanks, Anko, for being one of the few people I can trust and talk to._

Anko took a swipe at her, but Temari already saw it coming and ducked soon enough before she got hit with Anko's fist, which turned out to hit a rather large guy who walked past.

_Right back at ya._

The guy turned around to see who'd hit him and started to scream at Anko. A wicked glint sparkled in her eyes, and Temari couldn't help but smirk.

'I'll see you outside then,' she said to Anko, finishing her sake and stepping outside. Following her departure, she heard a few kicks and punches, before something obviously large made contact with the wall via a few tables. Soon after, Anko left the bar, dusting her hands off, grin plastered onto her face once again.

'Are you sure you didn't kill him? Sounds like he could have broken his neck,' Temari told her companion as they started to walk away from the building. Anko shrugged.

'Meh, he'll be fine. _Tsunade's_ our Hokage. She fan fix anything anyway.'

Temari laughed, Anko joining soon after.

'So are you going to go tonight or what?' Anko asked as they neared the crossroads where they'd part ways. Temari looked up at the sky once more, Anko following suit. She'd told the older kunoichi about her mother and her family, as well as her stars. Anko knew this habit of hers to look at them when she wanted to calm herself to decide on something personal. Quick as her mind was in battle, when it came to personal things and emotions, she took more caution and care in making decisions.

'I think I will,' she told Anko with a small smile, looking over at her friend. Anko grinned back.

'That's the spirit! They're over seeing you as a scary bloodthirsty killer anyway! Might as well give them a new image!' Anko said, taking a step or two away from Temari and her fan's reach.

_That's good. They'll like to see your other side. They know there's more to you and your brothers than what they used to see. And they'll love and acknowledge you for it, just like I do._

'NANI?! You're one to talk! Weren't you the one that scared half the genin when you entered the room?!' Temari moved closer to Anko, taking out her fan.

_Thanks for your support, Anko. If people knew you the way I did too they'd know you weren't as tough and goofy as they thought you were._

A few destroyed trees and damaged buildings later, Temari and Anko parted ways with a smile and a nod as they each made their way back to their respective homes. Temari couldn't help but smile to herself. She was never one to look for friendship and love, even if she'd always wanted it, but she was content and grateful that she'd somehow found a true friend in Anko. And whilst she didn't expect Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten to be just like her, she started to open up her heart to the possibility of knowing what it was like to have real friends.

--

**A/N: **There we go. I liked writing this, even if they seem a bit OOC and mushy in the 'secret meanings' of what they said. But maybe deep down inside … or deep deep deep deep deep down inside, it's possible? Lol yes yes, wishful thinking but anyway. I quite like Anko though. Both of them actually. Don't be surprised if future writing includes a close friendship between them again.

Anyway, feedback is still welcome!

Next chapter: … has not been fully written yet. BUT Temari does spend the night at Tenten's, as planned. But what happens while she's there? gasps Nothing much yet. YET.

I wanted to ask though, if I should bother with the natural girl stuff questions about who likes who and whatnot? Feedback would be great in that sense at least. And if you _would_ like that, preferences for couples can be listed but I might not necessarily do it… lol This isn't a romance-centered fic after all. Oh and if there's anything you'd like to 'find out about' while they're all together.

Thanks,

jm

**EDIT:**

Next chapter excerpt:

'You don't treat them like their yours or anyone else's! You treat them like shinobi, you see them as shinobi and come down on them harder than you do for a majority of the shinobi in Suna! You expect too much of them – '

'It's their choice to be shinobi. If I am to raise the quality of shinobi in Suna, I must first start with myself, and then my family…'


	4. Face Paint

**A/N: **Hmmm okay. Thanks for the reviews again! Hmm. There isn't really couple stuff here though. For now. The wheels in my head are slowly turning. SLOWLY mind you. I'll keep the suggested couples in mind, I'm just finding it hard to fit into this chapter. Just a heads up. Sorry if you really wanted it now! I'm working on it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Face Paint**

_Previously…_

_A few destroyed trees later, Temari and Anko parted ways with a smile and a nod as they each made their way back to their respective homes. Temari couldn't help but smile to herself. She was never one to look for friendship and love, even if she'd always wanted it, but she was content and grateful she'd somehow found a true friend in Anko. And whilst she didn't expect Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten to be just like her, she started to open up her heart to the possibility of knowing what it was like to have real friends._

--

As she stood outside the door of Tenten's home, Temari noted the feeling of uneasiness that had once again pooled within her, spreading to the furthest of her limbs. Beside her, Sakura stood with a smile, patiently waiting for Tenten to open the door. Her smile was soon replaced by a scowl when she realised Tenten wasn't coming yet. She banged on the door harder.

'TENTEN!' she screamed through the door. Temari managed a small smile at the girl beside her, attempting to calm her nerves.

Soon enough, but not quick enough for Sakura's liking, the door opened and Tenten ushered them in. Temari managed to smile a greeting to her and Hinata as she placed her things in the corner with Hinata's.

'Where's Ino?' Temari questioned as she took a seat at the kitchen table a moment later.

'Late. As usual,' Sakura muttered darkly. Temari looked at Hinata for confirmation, the latter merely nodding with a smile to answer.

By the time Ino arrived, Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Tenten had had dinner, gambled with chocolate and lollies, and set up for bed in Tenten's living room. Tenten's home was decorated with unique artefact replicas, as well as paintings, some of which were signed with Sai's name. The colour red was predominant in various hues, as well as its associated colours. It was simple and clean but welcoming in Temari's opinion. Apparently Tenten had moved into this apartment less than a year ago, wanting to try life as an independent shinobi ... and her room could no longer hold all the weapons she'd used and experimented with.

'So you're looking to add more dangerous things to the axes, maces, kunai, swords, daggers, flails and whatever else you have in those scrolls of yours?' Sakura asked, staring in shock and admiration. Temari shared a similar look.

Tenten merely smiled in response.

'Yep.'

Temari and Sakura exchanged glances, before looking over at Hinata, expecting some sort of response. The girl in question looked rather embarrassed at the attention but smiled all the same.

'Don't give her such a funny look!' Tenten said to them, shaking a finger at the staring kunoichi. 'Hinata's helping me with this!'

'Really?' Temari asked curiously.

'Hai,' Hinata answered politely.

Temari gave her a friendly smile. She wondered if she still scared the Hyuuga, but she'd also heard that she was particularly shy, especially around Naruto. All the same, she didn't want to make an enemy out of a possible friend.

'I suppose a family as old and noble as the Hyuuga clan would have developed quite a collection of information on weaponry, even if you prefer hand-to-hand combat, ne?' she told her with a smile.

Hinata nodded in response. 'Hai, Temari-san. Over the years we've kept and gathered information of the weapons and skills of past enemies.'

'Ah yes! That's right!' Eyes turned to face Sakura, realisation written on her face. 'I saw some of that information in Master's library when I was studying! A great deal of the information there's from the Hyuuga Clan!' Sakura exclaimed.

Tenten grinned and nodded, Hinata blushing lightly but smiling all the same. It was around this time, when they were discussing the various weapons and skills once used in the past that Ino arrived, apologising over and over to everyone except Sakura for being late, who continued to mutter comments between her speech.

'Sorry sorry! I was helping mum close the shop before I left and we found a little pest in one of the plants so we had to recheck all of them and spray with this pesticide and ahh it was so annoying! And then I smelled disgusting – '

'You always smell disgusting – '

' – So I decided to shower before I came – '

'Are you sure, you don't smell any different … you reek.'

'Oy forehead girl! Don't think I don't hear what you're saying! Baka!' Ino yelled at Sakura. Once again, sparks flew as they glared at each other.

'It's like an angry staring competition,' Temari muttered to Tenten and Hinata, both of whom smiled in response.

'Well, while you two have a good argument, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight,' Temari said, waving as she made her way to her sleeping bag, only to find that the arguing kunoichi had stopped and blocked her way.

She stared at them, waiting for an explanation. She was once again awed at how quickly their arguments could end.

'You can't be serious, Temari-san!' Sakura said to her, the shock evident in her voice.

'We're going to do the corny 13 year-old girl thing and stay up and ask questions that are probably too personal to answer!' Tenten translated, posing with Lee's 'nice guy pose'.

The corners of Ino and Sakura's eyes started to twitch, Hinata giggling to herself, Temari staring blankly. Tenten crossed her arms in annoyance.

'What?'

'Do you realise what you just did, Tenten?' Sakura asked her.

'No?'

'Do you realise what pose you just did? Or better yet, _whose_?' Ino asked her, eyeing her closely.

Tenten thought for a moment.

'Uhh… nooooooo it can't be!' Tenten said as realisation hit her. She hung her head. 'I've been spending too much time with them.'

Ino and Sakura each put a supportive hand on her shoulder. 'Don't worry, we understand.'

'Hinata!' Tenten said quickly, head snapping up to look at the younger girl, who looked partially afraid.

'Y-yes, Tenten-chan?'

'Don't tell Neji, please! He'll be in shock if he finds out Lee and Gai-sensei are rubbing off on me! He'll think I've turned against him!'

Hinata relaxed, laughing in her Hinata way, before nodding.

Tenten sighed in relief, closing her eyes.

'How _is_ Neji-kun, Tenten?' Sakura asked with a grin.

'Is it just me or are you two getting closer?'

Ino sported a similar look as she taunted Tenten, whilst Hinata looked amused. Temari was somewhat confused but following all the same. Tenten flushed, out of embarrassment and anger at the same time. She picked up the nearby lamp and held it above her head in a nonchalant matter.

'He's _fine_, do you want to know anything else?' She said, the lamp hovering menacingly above her head, ignoring Ino's question. Ino and Sakura looked afraid, not wanting to test the girl's rumoured 100 per cent accuracy. They dropped it with a fake smile, glaring at her back as she closed her eyes in thought.

When they opened, they shone once more, and she declared, 'Girls' night in can officially start!'

Cheers echoes the room in the form of Ino and Sakura's voices. Temari and Hinata sweatdropped in response. They grabbed their sleeping bags, Tenten leading the way, before they sat in a circle, huddled together.

'Shall we pick up where we left off, Temari-san?' Ino asked, looking over at the jounin. Her smile was too sweet. Temari looked a little uncomfortable, but nodded all the same. She could have easily taken out her fan as a defence and threaten them like Tenten had but … that wouldn't have been a very nice thing to do.

'What do you want to know?' she asked, looking around at them. The smirks on Tenten, Ino and Sakura's faces were starting to scare her, and Hinata looked almost apologetic, as if she knew they were up to something but was sorry she couldn't stop them – for Temari's sake.

'Well you've told us about Suna generally – the fighting style, tradition a bit, and the guys, and we gathered it's hot there as well because it's in the desert … and forehead girl's been there too,' Ino started, a mad glint in her eyes. It was the kind of spark Temari recognised in Anko's eyes and she'd learned it wasn't a good thing.

'But we don't know about you personally,' Sakura finished, sharing the same spark.

_Ah._

'We know where you fit into the fighting style but what about the guys? Seeing anyone, Temari-san?' Ino asked with a grin.

Temari scratched the back of her head, an embarrassed – or was it fearful – smile on her face.

'Ano … not really.'

'Not really? But is there _someone_?' Tenten pressed on.

Temari shook her head confidently. Her companions looked shocked.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Not even Shikamaru?'

'What?'

'I heard there's something with you two – '

'I heard that too!'

'No.'

'Really?'

'How many times do I have to tell you people?' Temari responded, annoyed.

'Ano, what Sakura meant was that we thought there'd be a lot of guys after you,' Tenten explained with a smile.

'What do you mean 'Sakura meant'?! You were doing the same thing,' Sakura muttered under her breath.

'Yeah, you're the hot, smart, sister of the Kazekage, and a great kunoichi to boot,' Ino added, listing her thoughts on her fingers. Temari gave an embarrassed smile, touched as she was.

'Thanks … there are suitors but just …'

'Not the one you really love.'

Tenten, Ino, Temari and Sakura all turned to Hinata, who had spoken, somewhat shocked that she'd said anything at all. She gave a shy smile in response, and Temari smiled, thankful that she understood. She found herself thinking that Hinata was closest to understanding her than any of the other three, even if the thought was simple and clichéd.

'What do your brothers think of that? I bet they're happy, ne?' Sakura said with a smile, breaking the silence. Temari's eyes found hers as she pondered the question for a minute or two.

'Yes and no. In Suna, an unmarried woman can seem shameful. It's kind of a tradition too that the head of the house meets the suitors and finds one for his daughter,' Temari explained.

An intake of breath followed.

'Yeah,' she said simply.

'I didn't know that kind of thing still existed,' Tenten stated.

Temari smirked.

'It does, no matter what you think,' she told her.

'Yeah but I wouldn't expect it of one of the great nations,' Tenten answered. Temari kept her temper, fighting the urge to beat the girl to a pulp. She convinced herself that she had no reason to, and that what Tenten had said wasn't intended as an insult. She didn't know about Suna and about their tradition. That was it.

Noticing a change in Temari, Hinata pressed on.

'So your brothers are pressured by tradition?' she asked timidly, bringing Temari out of her thought.

'Yeah, sort of,' she said, forcing a smile and begging her brain to think of what else to say to avoid silence. 'It's different now. It's not a law and a lot of families don't follow that tradition, just some of the older ones. Even then, if the daughter in question doesn't want to marry the suitor, some of the families are considerate.'

_But because of my family … it's not the best if I disregard the tradition. It's expected of me._

'Do your brothers follow that rule? With the asking the parents and expecting the girl to say yes if her parents tell her to?' Sakura asked.

Anger flared once more but Temari fought it well.

'No,' she answered simply. 'Gaara's busy running and protecting Suna and Kankurou's always at his side. That's why I'm the liaison and not him.'

The hostility that she fought was well hidden from her tone and voice, sounding no different to the usual. Even if they didn't intend to offend her, they were doing one hell of a job insulting everything she was.

'Kankurou? The puppet-guy? Is he still wearing that ridiculous face paint?' Ino exclaimed, breaking into a grin.

Temari's eyes darted to hers, anger ridding her of all resolve.

'My brother does not wear _face paint_, as you call it. He is an elite ninja of Suna and you know nothing about him. And he deserves a hell of a lot more respect than you give him,' she spat at them, words dripping with venom.

'Temari-san, we didn't mean to offend you,' Ino said quickly and sincerely.

'We're sorry if we have, really,' Sakura continued.

Temari looked at each of them, all of which wore expression of genuine sincerity. They really were sorry. She sighed, making her way to her sleeping bag.

'It's ok. I'm done for the night though.'

With that, she lay down and turned to face away from them. She'd positioned her sleeping bag close to the window on purpose, staring out at the stars as she'd done those nights she felt alone. She sighed to herself. She felt their eyes on her, their silence confirming it. After a while, their voices returned, first in low whispers before escalating to the normal tone of voice.

Temari lay awake for an hour or so, lost in her own thoughts. And her stars.

Kankurou's 'face paint', they'd called it. She scoffed to herself, before a melancholy look soon replaced it. She shouldn't have snapped at them but they didn't know, they didn't understand. They didn't know what Kankurou had gone through, and she'd be damned if she let them insult her brother.

She closed her eyes for a moment, before looking for her stars once more.

It had been years since that night. She and Kankurou sat atop the roof of their home. It was a cold night, but no colder than normal. The wind made its presence known and the two siblings sat side by side, staring at the stars as their mother had taught them. Or rather, how Temari had told Kankurou their mother had done with them. It was rare for them to spend a night together outside, watching the stars. It had become rare at least. They'd train until dinner, and even then sometimes Kankurou would still be training with his father and he'd come home late. They'd usually gone straight to sleep, exhausted from a day's work and wanting as much rest for the next day.

But not that night. She still remembered it vividly. Kankurou had knocked on her door, which in itself was unnatural, considering he usually just opened the door, much to his older sister's dismay. She'd usually bellow down the hall after him and if their father were home they'd suffer consequences.

'If you are to be shinobi of Suna you are not to show any signs of weakness! You are not to lose your temper! You are not to allow the enemy the privilege of seeing discord within a unit! Do you understand?!'

Temari and Kankurou would nod, bowing to their father, fighting the tears that screamed to spill from their eyes and their hearts. Their backsides were sore, or their hands, depending on the reason for their argument. Despite their father's warning, they still seemed to argue with each other.

After their father had dismissed them, they'd usually go to their rooms and fight the urge to cry or give in if they couldn't fight any more. They'd punish themselves afterwards, forcing themselves to train harder and better, despite aching muscles, empty stomachs, and the numerous cuts and bruises that adorned their soft flesh. Their hardest fight, however, was to fight the prospect of failure. Their father would never accept failure, and they made a silent pact never to expect it of themselves, or of each other.

Naturally, people tried to protect them, telling the Kazekage that he was too harsh on his children. The children refused their pity, shoving the protective hands away and standing beside their father, silently proving their loyalty. They said nothing, knowing better than to speak for the Kazekage, and that in his presence the Kazekage spoke for them.

Young, determined faces would stare back at those who dared to question their father, glaring at the friends and family of their mother. She still remembered the pain some of their eyes reflected, the pain they felt in seeing Karura's children reject care yet know they wanted it all the same.

It was one of these moments in particular that it happened.

'They're children!' a woman yelled at the Kazekage.

He smirked.

'They're _my _children,' he said simply.

'You don't treat them like their yours or anyone else's! You treat them like shinobi, you see them as shinobi and come down on them harder than you do for a majority of the shinobi in Suna! You expect too much of them – '

'It's their choice to be shinobi. If I am to raise the quality of shinobi in Suna, I must first start with myself, and then my family,' the Kazekage had responded in a calm voice, similar to that of Gaara's.

'By forcing them to near death? Karura is dead because of your little experiment! By the way, where is that little abomination you call a son? Yashamaru died soon after because of that monster,' the woman continued on.

'And look at your children now! Look at how they're turning out without a mother! Scowls instead of smiles, hatred in their eyes, burning into their mother's oldest and closest friend!'

The Kazekage didn't respond.

'You destroyed their family! Look at Temari! Her mother's princess! She has Karura's eyes and her smile but inside she's all you. Same with the boy! Although he already is the spitting image of you, so I guess I could expect nothing less of him, you cold-hearted bastard!'

'Shut up!' Kankurou had yelled. He shook with rage, and he pointed an accusatory finger at the woman before him. 'Shut _up_! You don't know anything!'

'Kankurou,' his father had said calmly, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

The woman looked shock. There seemed to be an added level of hatred in Kankurou's eyes. Temari glared at her with venom, despite a part of her telling her not to, that this woman genuinely cared for them, and was angry with their father, not them. A part of her wanted desperately to smile and run into the woman's arms, and ask for stories about her mother. But another part of her told her about duty and loyalty. This side told her of her role as a shinobi, and as the Kazekage's daughter, but most of all as Kankurou's sister.

'Leave.'

The Kazekage's words had been simple the whole conversation, but the woman seemed to sense it as a warning. She shot him one more glare, her eyes softening on the young children, before she turned and left.

They never saw her again.

That night, Temari had been sitting on the roof on her own, the events of the day playing through her mind, when she noticed a faint knocking. Climbing back down through her open window, she opened her bedroom door to see Kankurou or whom she assumed was Kankurou – he'd donned the mask of purple, the colour of their mother.

He looked at his sister with sad eyes and she simply led him into her room, out the window and onto the roof, where she once again told her younger brother how their mother would sit outside with them, recalling the stories Yashamaru had told her before his death.

'Temari,' Kankurou had said in a soft voice, breaking the silence between him and his sister.

She 'hmm'-ed a response, eyes not tearing from the stars, just to let him know she was listening.

'I'm not a monster. I'm not like Gaara.'

Temari's head turned to look at Kankurou.

'Kankurou, I know … and it's not right for us to call Gaara a monster either – '

'But he is!'

'Shukaku's the monster! Father taught us about loyalty,' she'd answered simply, and before Kankurou could interrupt, for he'd started to stutter a response, she continued, 'even if he didn't mean it in regards to Gaara, doesn't mean it shouldn't apply to him. And don't forget, he could kill us in a second,' she added to scare him.

'Everyone who sees Father and Gaara thinks that they're monsters. Even the lady who said she was Mother's closest friend said I looked just like him. She doesn't see any Mother in me, she just sees a monster, a cold-hearted bastard.'

Temari didn't answer. She instead found herself placing her hand on her brother's shoulder, before she stood to place it atop his head, as their Father did to them. Her brother seemed shocked by the action, but understood it all the same.

'We know better than them, Kankurou,' she said simply, Kankurou looking up at her with tear-filled eyes. 'Father isn't cold-hearted like the lady said he was, and Gaara's only seen as a monster because of Shukaku, not because of anything he had control of. You are the Kazekage's son and you should be proud to share a likeness with him, even if it's the way you look. We both know that Father's the strongest shinobi in the village, that's why he's Kazekage. Everyone knows that. What we know better than that lady and anyone else is that Father is a stronger man than any of the men in the village. Nobody thinks about what Father's like under his Kazekage hat, nobody thinks there's anything left underneath but we know there is. Father has to be the strongest shinobi he can, for us and for Suna. He bears the weight of the village on his shoulders, and to be the ultimate shinobi he has to shed his emotions and do what's best for all of us. We know this, Kankurou, we know he's strong. And you are the proud son of the Kazekage, don't let what that lady said change your mind.'

Kankurou looked away from his sister, staring down at his feet, his hands fiddling. Temari sat down beside him once more, letting her brother think in silence. She watched him every now and then, eyes darting from him, to look at her stars, and to look at Suna once more. Their family suffered a lot for their village. But they all loved their village, maybe not their mother who believed their family shouldn't be put in any more danger than anyone else for the existence of the village like their father had, but otherwise, she loved it all the same. Their father was a man of duty, and he'd made sure to teach his children the importance of that value.

'Even if it hurts, you must fulfil your duty,' he'd told them, 'to your village, to your comrades, to your family – whatever it may be. This is what is right.'

'I am my father's son,' he said quietly.

Temari smiled. Her smile faded when she noticed Kankurou didn't smile at the thought, but seemed saddened instead.

'I am my father's son,' he repeated, 'and you are our mother's daughter. But I am also my mother's son, and you are also our father's daughter.'

Noticing the small smile on his face, relief flooded through Temari, and she smiled once more.

'Yes, that's right,' she said as she once again redirected her attention to the stars.

'From now on, I will wear the colour of Mother on my face, to show that she is a part of me,' he explained to his sister, 'because people see nothing else but my father.'

Kankurou's voice was small and soft, but his eyes and face shone with pride and happiness. Temari smiled, happy for her brother.

'I think she'd like that.'

Temari understood why her brother wanted to show that he was as much his mother's son as he was his father's. She knew he loved their father as much as she did, that their father was his hero as he was hers, and that he was proud of who and what he was. But she knew he wanted to prove himself. Just like she did. He wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't a clone, prove to those that doubted him that he would not fail his father, and prove to everyone that he was his own person. The special feature that made him different from his father was the blood he inherited from his mother. And because he was the spitting image of his father, proud as he was, he loved his mother too, he wanted to see her in himself.

A comfortable silence once again found its way between them but neither let it bother them. After what had happened, peace was welcome. The wind gently caressed their faces, both shining with pride as they thought of their parents and their village. One with the smile of her mother, one adorned with 'face paint'.

--

**A/N:** HA how corny was my last sentence? I couldn't help it though. Ano … sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I just like my flashback memories haha It's what I'm concentrating on at the moment. Just to get the audience reacquainted with Temari from my perspective haha before the other characters can build stable relationships with her.

Oh yes. I don't hate Ino or Sakura, just so everyone knows. I just thought they'd be more likely to say something that Temari could misinterpret, that's all. They're not the badguys or anything, aye? And I'm a ShikaTema fan. Like I said, there's a reason certain things are not in this chapter.

And thanks for reading too by the way. I hope you don't stop Lol My mind's sparked with a few more ideas since I wrote the A/N at the top of the page and read through it Lol

Oh and I'm sorry if I offended anyone by saying 'corny 13-year-old' thing. I was trying to remember the age when I was doing stuff like that, that's all haha I still think nights like that where you annoy the hell out of each other but talk until there's nothing left are fun.

Thanks for reading this far too. I really appreciate it.

jm

Next chapter:

Should she tell the girl in front of her? Share a part of herself and her family with someone she thought she could trust? What if she was wrong? She was a shinobi and an experienced one at that. She knew how evident deception was in the world. She knew that trust was a hard thing to gain, as well as come by. Her brain ached from over exhaustion thinking caused. She was cunning and bright but she was still so unsure what she should do. In the past, she'd just left emotions as best she could. For her sake.


	5. Pride & Shame

**A/N: **Eh sorry I've been lazy Lol I guess I don't really like this chapter, seems a little pointless. Lol I'm working through it slowly . And I know the title of this chapter is kind of weird when you read it... but oh well Lol I guess you can fit it in somehow.

jm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Pride and Shame**

_Previously…_

_'From now on, I will wear the colour of Mother on my face, to show that she is a part of me because people see nothing else but my father,' he explained to her._

_'I think she'd like that.'_

_A comfortable silence once again found its way between them but neither let it bother them. After what had happened, peace was welcome._

--

Temari wasn't sure when it happened but she'd fallen asleep at some point, and uncomfortably at that. Her right arm was sore and she'd somehow gotten herself into an awkward position. Sitting up, she looked around the room to find that she couldn't see much because of the dark anyway. The room was silent though, so she assumed they were all asleep. Looking outside, she estimated it to be around 3 or 4am.

Wondering how long her companions had stayed awake for, she got up and left the room, stretching her sore arm and making sure not to step on or wake anyone else. She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, eyes squinting at the sudden brightness.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, her mind moved to awareness mode but she continued to act as if she hadn't noticed, continuing to search through the fridge for a midnight snack. She almost expected it to be one of her brothers. She smiled to herself, remembering times when she and Kankurou would meet at the fridge by accident, searching for food.

They'd end up fighting, of course, claiming there was an 'enemy trying to steal food from our fridge!' when their father had questioned them about it. She remembered times when she'd run into Gaara as well and run back into her room the moment he wasn't looking, Shukaku's notorious laughter running through her head all the while.

But she was sure it wasn't her brothers this time. If it were, they'd be fighting right now. She would have discovered that one of them had taken the last slice of cake and they'd be arguing about it. Meanwhile, the other sibling, if any were left sleeping, would come down to see what was going on and they'd all end up arguing until Gaara called it a 'stupid argument' or anything else of the kind. Temari and Kankurou would feel guilty, and in their moment of distraction, Gaara would take the last piece and eat it himself.

Temari allowed herself to grin at that memory in particular but that was all she had time to do. A voice had spoken, bringing her out of her reverie once more, and confirming the companion in the kitchen with her.

'Temari-san?'

Sure enough, when Temari turned, Hinata sat at the table, eyes squinting to see if it was really her.

'Yeah, it's me. Hey Hinata,' she said, taking a seat across from the chuunin after flicking the lights on. 'Why are you awake?'

Hinata smiled a greeting.

'I can't sleep. And I've gotten used to being awake at odd hours to train,' she answered. 'What about you? Why aren't you sleeping?'

Temari smiled. She felt strangely comfortable with Hinata. Maybe it was because she thought the girl would be too afraid to share anything she said with anyone else? She brushed the thought away. She knew Hinata would be strong, even if she didn't have the confidence to show it yet. No, there was more to it. She was a genuinely good person who wanted to be the best she could be.

'I think I slept funny, I woke up and now my right arm is hurting,' she told her, rolling her eyes at herself.

'Is it? Let me take a look at it,' Hinata responded, standing from her seat and starting to make her way towards Temari before she stopped. 'I-if that's ok with you, of course, Temari-san.'

Temari gave her an encouraging smile.

'Of course it is.'

Hinata pulled out the chair directly beside Temari and took a seat, Temari extending her right arm before her. She was curious when Hinata used her Byakugan, even more so when the young girl seemed to touch certain points in her arm. A general massage followed and Temari watched the shy Hyuuga curiously.

Eventually, Hinata stopped the massage, her Byakugan eyes disappearing as she looked up at Temari with a smile.

'How's that?' she asked her.

Temari, who looked shocked, extended her arm before her, before pulling it into a variety of different stretches. Her shocked expression disappeared when she smiled at Hinata.

'Thank you, but what did you do?'

Hinata looked embarrassed and shy, as always, and Temari offered her another encouraging smile.

'It's something my mother taught me,' she said softly, 'she knew how to recognise cramps and pinched veins and things like that, and taught me how to do the same. I checked your chakra circuits just to make sure as well. While your right arm is stronger, it also appears to be weaker as well.'

Temari was shocked that Hinata knew her little secret. Every now and then she'd experience pains in her right arm, which she knew was because of her fan … and possibly overtraining but she refused to believe that.

'Thanks again, Hinata,' she said, masking the shock.

'You're welcome, Temari-san. So you know, some of your blood vessels were a little tangled so I untangled them a bit for you,' she said with a small blush.

'Oh is that what that was? Thank you, Hinata! Every now and then my arm starts to hurt, sometimes when I train too, is that why it was hurting?'

Hinata nodded. Temari smiled once more. Standing, she made to boil some water for tea, asking Hinata if she wanted some.

'Hinata? Do Ino, Sakura and Tenten hate me now?' she asked, after a fierce debate raged in her head about whether or not she should ask, soon to be replaced by the debate of 'should I regret asking'.

'No! Not at all,' Hinata answered immediately.

Temari didn't respond straight away, and instead turned away from her, facing the tea she was making, eyes downcast.

'Are you sure?'

She felt vulnerable. She didn't like it. But she felt she could trust Hinata. It was like when she and Anko had run into each other at the cliffs. Hinata answered confidently that she was, but Temari's eyes refused to move from the tea she poured.

'Hinata … I didn't mean to offend them or lose my temper so quickly,' she said, turning around and placing the tea on the table before them. Hinata watched her intently and quietly. Temari thought Hinata expected her to continue, and she was right.

'My temper's always been something I've found hard to control above anything else,' she said with a smile. Hinata smiled back.

'Temari-san? We didn't know that Kankurou wore it for a reason, if we had, Ino-chan would never have said anything like that, really.'

Temari didn't respond, eyes staring at her reflection in her tea.

'I know,' she said eventually.

'Temari-san, I know th-that it may appear like Ino-chan doesn't care, but she does. When they were younger, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan were best friends. When they were older, they became rivals because they both loved Sasuke-kun but between their bitter arguments, they do care for each other. Ino-chan helped Sakura-chan to open up to her and make friends, and Sakura-chan was grateful, despite what they say, and we all think they still consider each other as best friends.'

Temari assumed 'we' meant their group of friends. Who else was there? She had to admit though, Hinata was talking an awful lot from what she expected of the girl. It wasn't a bad thing. It was nice for her to not be afraid.

'Ino-chan and Sakura-chan are really good people, and so's Tenten-chan. Ino-chan didn't mean to offend you Temari-san, or Kankurou-san. Ino-chan's the kind of person that would help you as best she could, even if you didn't ask for it. She may not seem like that at times but inside that's her.'

Temari didn't respond. Hinata must have observed a lot of the people they spent time with. She supposed there would be elements of truth in what she said. She didn't picture Hinata as the type of person who would openly lie to someone; she was one of the few honest people left in the world.

'Arigatou, Hinata,' she said simply.

Silence followed, Hinata waiting for Temari to indicate whether or not she should speak.

Should she tell the girl in front of her? Share a part of herself and her family with someone she thought she could trust? What if she was wrong? She was a shinobi and an experienced one at that. She knew how evident deception was in the world. She knew that trust was a hard thing to gain, as well as come by. Her brain ached from over exhaustion thinking caused. She was cunning and bright but she was still so unsure what she should do. In the past, she'd just left emotions as best she could. For her sake. However, it was also because it was the only way she knew how to deal with things. Their father had raised them after all and that's the way he was.

Reading between the lines became a key element in the relationship of their family members. You had to understand everything that was said in a particular look or expression, or lack of at times. But it was different now. She'd spent so many years alone, both she and Kankurou. There were times when they would confide in each other, but those moments grew rarer as they grew older. Until some years ago – after the attack on Konoha; after Gaara changed. Gaara gave her hope for herself, and for their family. Whilst Gaara himself was beneath an emotionless shell, he was trying to break free and reconnect, trying to build proper bonds between himself and other people. And she missed home with them now. She missed the moments she shared with her brothers, which would warm her heart and make her laugh the way she used to. It was unfamiliar but almost like déjà vu.

She wanted it now. She loved being a good shinobi, but she found that inside her she had her mother's heart. As much as she loved her life, her desire to be needed and to be happy, and to make her loved ones happy, was strong, as strong as her mother's. And because of this understanding, she wanted to open up to people properly. She wanted a friend she could trust. Ino and Sakura had each other, despite what they'd say, Hinata was right. She could see it now. The trust and true friendship that lay buried beneath rivalry, competition and playful insults. The possibility of such a thing instigated fear, but also longing.

After an eternity's silence, she spoke.

'When we were kids,' Temari said in a soft voice, a voice people would rarely hear her use, 'Kankurou never wore any of the paint … until he was about eight or nine. With the Kazekage as our father, we were known throughout all of Suna and most of the Wind Country. There was this day when Kankurou and I witnessed a woman harassing our father, calling him all sorts of things and blaming him for our broken family and for how we turned out.'

Hinata gasped softly, continuing to watch the older kunoichi carefully. Temari looked up at her with sad eyes.

'Basically, this one woman got to Kankurou. Kankurou looks a lot like Dad.' Temari's eyes looked down at the table again, avoiding Hinata's own. She let her fingers play with her cup and trace shapes on the table. 'It got to him that the woman only saw him when she looked at Kankurou. She was our mother's best friend and it hurt him to hear it from her. She insulted our father and then said Kankurou was just like him. To me she at least said I_ looked_ like Mother a bit. A lot of people say Kankurou looks like our Father; some of them don't even know his name. And as much as he loved him, Kankurou knew he was his own person.'

'Oh, I understand now,' Hinata said softly. 'So he wears the paint on his face to symbolise his difference to your Father?'

Temari looked up as Hinata spoke. She found her eyes searching for any ill-intentions in her pale eyes, searching for a reason to regret speaking. She found none. Instead, she gave Hinata a small smile.

'Something like that. The colour purple is our mother's colour. We always felt closer to her whenever we had something purple with us.'

'That's why you got offended when Ino-chan said something, isn't it? Because of the reason Kankurou-san wore it?'

Temari nodded. She really did like Hinata. She was so easy to talk to. Why didn't she talk to her sooner? Oh that's right. Temari had scared the living daylights out of the poor girl. Well, either way, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

'They were talking about it after you left,' Hinata said slowly. Temari watched the girl carefully, holding her temper before she lost it at Hinata for no good reason. She raised an inquisitive brow, urging the girl to continue.

'They were just wondering what they said that offended you. Ino-chan said she thought it would be okay and that you'd join in with the comments. We didn't realise at the time that it could have a deeper meaning.'

Temari felt her anger leave her. She smiled once more before an embarrassed expression crossed her features.

'Ano … I'm sorry. I'll tell them in the morning I guess. I'm just not used to sharing things about my life. Not because I don't want to,' she said quickly before she gave Hinata the wrong idea, raising her hands to emphasise her point. She lowered them as a sad look once again overcame her. 'I'm just … just not…'

'Used to it?' Hinata finished off, before she turned various shades of pink at interrupting. Temari smiled encouragingly.

'Hai, I'm not used to it.'

This time it was Hinata who gave her the encouraging smile. 'I understand, Temari-san.'

She felt like a little child, trying to make a friend for the first time. She was afraid to say something that would scare the girl or push her away, yet at the same time she wanted to tell her absolutely everything there was to know. The encouraging smile on Hinata's face was rare for anyone to give to her. It acknowledged they saw a weakness within her, but that it was ok. Just as Anko had said to her. As much as she had tried to build strength in every aspect, there was still a place she missed.

The smile told her this.

But it felt so comforting to her. She was three years older than the girl who sat before her, the girl who was quietly sipping her tea, eyes looking out the window at the night sky that would soon fade into day. She was physically stronger than this girl, she had more confidence than her, she was emotionally stronger than her at times too … but this girl made her feel like it wasn't good enough. But that it was ok to feel like that. Temari could see the strength within her. And a part of her reminded her of a time when her father had accidentally implied that it was ok.

The first time their father saw Kankurou's face, he had a bemused expression upon his own. It tickled Temari to remember. The expression was so unusual to be seen on her father's face, which was usually serious and emotionless. Just as he'd been trained to be. He said nothing as they ate that day.

Over the next few days, after he realised Kankurou wasn't going to stop wearing the mask, the Kazekage confronted him about it. Temari had been in her room polishing her fan, which she still could not use to its best ability yet but still liked to polish nonetheless, when she heard her father's footsteps. Wondering what he could be doing, Temari had opened her door slightly to peek through, just in case it wasn't him at all. When they were home they usually stayed in their own respective rooms. This was to ensure they didn't make a mess around their house, but also to stay away from Gaara, whom they feared.

From the small gap in the door, she could see that her Father was making his way towards Kankurou's room. And, being the curious, questioning child she was, she made to follow him as quietly as possible. She sat beside her brother's door, sitting on her knees as she pressed her ear to the cold oak. What she heard surprised her.

'Temari.'

Her father had called her name, speaking directly to her. She winced. So he knew she was there. Of course he did! He was the _Kazekage_.

Standing up straight, she opened the door, head bowed.

'Hai, Father?'

'Come and listen if you wish. It is not polite to eavesdrop for your own reasons.'

She looked up at her father's passive face, which of course to her had a loving expression. He patted the space on the bed directly beside him, Kankurou on his other side. Her brother watched his sister with a glare that purely screamed at her for interrupting his time with his father. She glared back before she felt her father's reprimanding stare on her, before it moved to Kankurou. Eyes following the floor, she walked over and sat beside her father.

She looked over at him, and he looked at Kankurou, face still proudly displaying the purple marks.

'Kankurou. Why do you wear purple paint on your face?' his father asked him. Kankurou looked a little afraid at the confrontation. He feared his father's anger and disappointment.

'I'll take it off, Father,' he said, hopping down from his bed and making to leave. Temari watched him.

'No.'

Temari's head quickly turned to look at her father, wondering why he would have stopped Kankurou. Isn't that what he wanted? Kankurou stopped and turned to face his father. A curious expression graced his face, slightly evident through the shame that seemed to radiate off him.

'Are you ashamed of what you've done, Kankurou?' the Kazekage asked his son.

Kankurou didn't respond immediately. 'Yes, Father,' he answered softly.

'Why?'

Kankurou refused to look his father in the eye.

'Because you are ashamed, Father.'

Temari looked back and forth from her brother to her father. Her father's face was hard to read at times, but she'd learned to pick up on a few things. She wondered if Kankurou was wrong about his father being ashamed of it. His father would have scolded him sooner if he had been but then again he could have been curious as to how long it lasted. No. That wasn't right. The Kazekage had stressed the importance of the way a shinobi must act and be and yet he'd allowed Kankurou to leave their home the way he wished, allowed him to train and go to the Academy with the paint.

Perhaps he wasn't ashamed?

Temari wondered what reason their father would have to not be ashamed of the paint. She feared he'd be insulted by the act, that by covering his face Kankurou was openly rejecting him as his father. If Temari hadn't known any better she would have laughed at Kankurou all the same, just as their classmates had done. Of course, Kankurou had beaten them afterwards and no one dared say a word since. But Temari didn't fear her brother's strength. She would fight him back as an equal at least. After all, she was older, and in her opinion, a lot better than him.

'Did you know, Kankurou, that the earliest warriors of Suna wore paint on their bodies?' Kankurou's head snapped up as he heard his father talk to him in a slightly softer tone than usual. 'Before the forehead protector was created, shinobi of Suna would paint marks that distinguished them from the other ninja.'

Kankurou was in disbelief, but a grin was evident in his eyes.

'I did not know, Father.'

The Kazekage smiled. Or smirked. It may have looked like a smirk, but they knew he meant it as a smile.

'You have coincidentally found and practiced an ancient tradition of Suna. If you are a proud member of this village, you will not be ashamed of yourself.'

Kankurou smiled. Temari watched in shock, not bothering to hide it. What a major coincidence at that. Although, it did make some sense.

The Kazekage stood, eyes still on his son.

'I understand that you care for your mother.'

Temari looked up at the tall figure of her father. So he did know.

'Do not be ashamed of what you are or who you are, Kankurou. And you too, Temari.' He looked down at his daughter, Temari holding his gaze. 'I am not ashamed. You are your father's children, as you are your mother's.'

With that, he once again repeated the small action of placing his hand upon his children's heads, first Temari who was closest, before he walked across the room towards the door, placing his hand atop Kankurou's as well. He left, wishing a simple 'goodnight' to his children before he exited.

That was one of the closets moments of 'weakness' they ever experienced with their father. His actions had usually spoken for him, but to hear him say he wasn't ashamed was as good as him hugging them. He had allowed a small moment to show that he cared, to bring comfort and strength to his children. He knew they weren't made of all strength. He acknowledged this but he did not reprimand them. He gave them a reason to find more strength in themselves. The following morning, Kankurou would awake to find a book beside his bed, displaying the different sorts of ancient designs Suna shinobi once wore painted on their skin. And he'd know and thank his father for it by using the book and designs in his own way, as the proud son of the Kazekage, and of Suna.

'Hinata,' Temari said out of the blue. She looked at the girl, catching her eyes.

'Hai, Temari-san?'

'Arigatou.'

With an exchange of smiles, Temari disallowed herself to continue on her thoughts and engaged in a conversation with Hinata, asking her about herself and her clan, growing up in Konoha, missions and so forth. They continued on well into daybreak, making breakfast for themselves and for the others for whenever they'd awaken.

--

**A/N: **Ehh sorry I know I could have done better with Hinata's efforts in this story, but it's hard enough to get into a few characters' minds for me Lol and my laziness is kicking in. I guess this chapter's ok, I needed a break from the heavy seriousness and went on a search for more ShikaTema fics to read haha I haven't written the next part but I was hoping to get it up as soon as I could.

Next chapter:  
How do Ino, Sakura and Tenten react to Temari's outburst from the previous night? Do they take it well? Well, in this chapter I said they were ok with it, no? So these questions are kind of pointless again haha Either way, read on to see how they interact... I promise I'll make it more interesting than this pathetic excuse for an interesting 'next time on.. insert awesome tv show here' haha Ok i'll stop.

jm


	6. Trust, Loyalty & Honesty

**A/N:** Umm this story's dragging on for me lol I'm going to try update twice today … today for me that is lol it's morning for me so I've got a lot of time. This is a moment of doubt for me so I'm going to try get the next chapter written and up and hopefully it's interesting haha Because for me this one seems a little.. blah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Trust, Loyalty & Honesty**

_Previously…_

_With an exchange of smiles, Temari disallowed herself to continue on her thoughts and engaged in a conversation with Hinata, asking her about herself and her clan, growing up in Konoha, missions and so forth. They continued on well into daybreak, making breakfast for themselves and for the others for whenever they'd awaken._

--

Some hours later, Ino, Sakura and Tenten emerged, wandering aimlessly into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes. Ino was the first to blink herself awake, staring curiously at a blushing Hinata and a smirking Temari as she heard Hinata stutter about Naruto and his real strength … or something. Either that or ramen probably. Yawning, Ino didn't wonder why ramen came up in her thoughts. True, it was unhealthy to eat it on a regular basis, unless it was that diet ramen that Ichiraku's had offered for a while.

As her mind wandered back to the food, last night slowly came back to her, aided of course by Temari's uncertain stare.

'Ohayo, Ino, Tenten, Sakura,' she said politely, which in itself was … different. Where was the air of confidence her words usually travelled on?

Sakura and Tenten looked at her with bleary eyes, while Ino's face was expressionless. In a split second, her face burst into a smile as she greeted Temari a good morning, Sakura and Tenten muttering about headaches and sore eyes and Ino's abrupt wake up call.

Temari gave an embarrassed smile, looking over at Hinata for support. The younger girl shrugged and smiled, seemingly indicating that everything was fine, and they were probably just tired. Temari could have guessed that much for herself. She decided to get up and make some fresh tea for them. Or coffee, she decided, watching Tenten fall back asleep on her kitchen table.

'Temari-san, you don't –yawn– have t-to –yawn– do that,' Sakura said with some difficulty.

Before she could get up, Temari had walked over and helped her sit back down in her chair, insisting that she be the one to do it. With her back turned to them, she quietly made some tea, a similar battle raging through her head to the one before she'd spoken with Hinata.

'Ano, Ino? Sakura and Tenten too, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have lost my temper.'

Silence answered her, accompanied by Tenten's soft breathing as she slept on the table.

_Eh. Maybe I should have tried it later._

'Temari-san, it's ok,' Ino's voice said beside her. Temari was shocked to see Ino standing to her right, grin plastered onto her face. A second later, her expression looked regretful. 'But I'm sorry I said that about Kankurou. I didn't mean to offend either of you,' Ino said softly.

Temari wasn't quite sure what to say. She knew the girl was sorry but at the same time she'd still said it. She gave Ino an understanding smile instead, and the younger blonde's eyes seemed to smile back at her.

A couple of cups of coffee later and Tenten was wide awake and screaming.

'You can't be serious! You have to be cheating or something! Ino! Back me up here!'

The girl in question looked at the accused with small eyes. 'I'll say.'

'I am not cheating! Hack it, Tenten!' Sakura yelled back.

Hinata seemed to sigh at her company, muttering to herself about them always taking so long before she could take a turn. Temari was still somewhat uncomfortable, despite them having said it was ok for her to yell at them. Her mind looked at the cards in front of her. It didn't feel right for her to be competitive with them right now. After all, they seemed to have enough competition between them.

'Ino-chan, Tenten-chan,' came Hinata's soft, yet surprisingly impatient voice, 'how can you cheat at Go Fish?'

'Ask _Sakura_!' Ino retorted, pointing yet another accusatory finger at her pink-haired rival of a friend.

'Yeah!' came Tenten's confident voice.

Hinata blushed slightly at their lack of approval of her words, but sighed all the same. Temari offered her a smile, before she excused herself to go to the bathroom. After all, she'd just taken her turn and by the looks of things, they'd only make it past Sakura's turn, which followed after Temari's. And that was if Hinata was lucky.

Business fulfilled, she spared a few minutes to splash some water on her face. She really did love the water in Konoha. Did they have water restrictions here? Well, actually, apparently they did BUT they weren't as bad as they were in Suna. It felt so good to be able to not worry about a lack of water for the following generations. For the moment, at least.

She looked at herself in the mirror, teal eyes staring back at her, and she mentally fought for superiority with her reflection. After pulling a few faces, the grasp on her heart that anxiety held loosened, and she cracked a smile to herself. Satisfied, she made her way back to the kitchen table, once again admiring the portraits that lined Tenten's hallway. Noticing one was crooked and knowing that Tenten would not have intended it to be in such a manner, she stopped walking and extended her index finger to give it a shove in the right direction.

As her index slowly made its way towards the frame, she heard her name coming from the direction of the kitchen, and she became distracted. Soon enough, she'd pushed the frame in the right direction, but with a little too much force, and it slipped. Temari held the urge to respond to her name as she silently and swiftly caught the frame.

'Ne, Hinata, when did you and Temari-san wake up anyway?'

'Ano … I couldn't really get to sleep. After about an hour, I came to the kitchen and sat at the table. Temari-san woke up not that long after and we've been talking ever since.'

'What were you talking about?'

'Uhh,' Hinata's voice was barely audible to Temari, 'everything really.'

'She's kind of strange, don't you think?' came Tenten's voice.

Temari took a small step back, resisting the urge to gasp or blow apart her home.

'Yeah, I know what you mean,' Ino agreed.

Temari could hear Hinata's voice of protest, but the others seemed to brush her off.

'I don't know, Hinata. There's just something about her –'

'Creepy?'

'Not creepy. Baka!'

'She's nice, really though. Under the harsh, rough-edged exterior. Shikamaru finds it so easy to talk to her, I don't get it that much,' Ino continued.

'Well, they're both smart like that I guess. But I know what you mean. She's different to us.'

'She's different to us,' Temari repeated softly under her breath. Her stomach had clenched, and her heart once again recalled the barrier around itself that had slowly moved down. Her temper didn't reach her this time. All she felt was loss. And hurt.

Without taking a second glance at the girls around the table, she crept into Tenten's living room and picked up her things. Without another look back, she opened the door and left, gently shutting the door behind her. They'd discover her and her things missing later. But she didn't care. Why should she? The strong, tough, fearless kunoichi was hurt by their words. Their tone of voice rang in her head, as loud as the bells that call to the corners of a village. She didn't cry. She hadn't felt this feeling in a long time but she still knew it rather well. The feeling of hope becoming despair, along with a feeling of idiocy and regret.

She wandered the somewhat familiar streets of Konoha, allowing herself to get lost in her memories once more. It had been at least ten years now, more so she knew. More than ten years since she felt such a betrayal, such regret, for trying to trust another. She cursed her sharp memory at times like the present, when she would vividly remember the images, the words, the sounds, and most of all, the emotion she felt.

Temari remembered the invitation to the slumber party. Bored of her constant training, she'd begun to wonder if friends weren't such a bad thing to have. Even for a moment, until she got sick of them and went back to training at least. That's what she thought. And she was the princess of Suna! Who wouldn't _want_ to be friends with her? Well, actually, a lot of people. Her reputation as a hard-ass bitch had spread over the years of her life, young as she was. It didn't help either that her brothers were cold towards strangers or people they didn't like, and they were all stronger than the average academy student. They were feared. And yet, it may have been out of fear that they were still constantly invited to parties and get togethers. And yet of these supposedly fearful students, there would be at least one who wouldn't have their invitation tossed into the trash or burnt on the spot, and have one of the Kazekage's children grace their home.

The girl's face was pure shock when Temari agreed to attend her birthday party. Temari remembered ignoring it and leaving to go train again. She remembered the same feeling of apprehension grab at her, gnawing at her collectedness, tempting her to break. But she refused to lose. She entered the home, as cool as ever, and participated in the little games they all played. She was partially grateful they weren't playing truth or dare this time at Tenten's. Amusing as it was, some of the things they did when she was eleven were just stupid. It was during this game too that she remembered the weird looks they'd share with each other when they thought she wasn't looking.

She remembered them still. Questions about who she liked, questions about her brothers, daring her to do something that they assumed was embarrassing but that she completed without a hair out of place. And the strange looks she'd see out of the corner of her hawk-like eyes. And the time they thought she'd left the room and couldn't hear them. She'd volunteered out of politeness, as well as to get away from their stupidity, to make some tea. Arriving at the kitchen, she'd noticed the girl's mother, whoever it was, had made some already, and was about to bring it inside.

Temari was returning sooner than anyone expected. She remembered the closed door, and her quick mind trying to find a solution as to how she would open the door whilst still holding the tray of tea and cups. It was then she heard them speaking.

'Temari-chan's … weird.'

'I'll say!' agreed another high-pitched annoying voice. To her, at least.

'Their whole family's nuts if you ask me – '

'If you ask anyone they'll say they're nuts.'

'I heard they still follow the old traditions – '

' – Yeah, what's with that?'

'Some of the boys are scared of them. And I don't just mean Kankurou and Gaara. Some of the boys are scared of _Temari-chan_!'

'She's not like us, is she?'

'Yeah, she's different to us.'

'Is she even a girl?'

Giggles followed. Temari's anger rose, as well as her pride. But she was crestfallen.

'Yeah, she is different to us! Why did you invite her?!'

'I don't know! You invited her to your party too!'

'Yeah but none of us thought she would actually come!'

'Yeah, I can't believe she actually came.'

'I wish she hadn't now. At first I thought it might be cool but she's weird – '

'Yeah. I'd say she's a freak.'

Laughter followed. Resisting the urge to kick down the door and pour tea all over the girls in the room that laughed at her, she remembered her father's powerful tone telling her to hold her temper, to not disappoint him or give him a bad name. If she were to seek revenge it would be in a manner that wouldn't bring shame to her or their family. No, Temari was better than them, she told herself. She was a lot better than them, physically, mentally, and emotionally. None of them had to endure what she had, none of them could hold their head up high right now. No, no one could, no one but the Kazekage's children. She brought the tea back to the mother of the house, telling her that she'd suddenly remembered something she was meant to do at home and apologising constantly.

She didn't want to go back into that room … but she did. It was what she had to do. She remembered knocking on the door, holding the tray of tea in one hand. She informed them of her leave in a swift but polite manner, gathered her things then turned and left. She left the household without another word to the other girls, barely bothering to stay and chat with them. One partially happy thought was that she'd left her good fan at home. She had been afraid they'd all start touching it and examining it and whatnot.

Their voices echoed in her head for a while after, until she learned to block it out properly. Whenever she saw one of them, those words would return. Whenever she saw anyone her age, their voices would return. They wouldn't let her go. Whenever she had to spar with any of them, she put in as much effort as she could to injure them. The smirk on her face was usually evident after a win, so no one thought any more of it after she'd brutally crushed another opponent. But until those moments, she had to fight the awful feelings they aroused. Her brother seemed to notice something different as well but she refused to tell him. She would not show her weakness. But after Kankurou's constant nagging, she eventually gave in and told him what was bothering her.

The morning after, each of the girls found a scorpion in their seats.

This was one of the few comforts she had back then. And apparently, it was a comfort she wanted that moment in time. She'd wanted to trust all those years ago, and yet they didn't understand. She'd come to trust the Konoha kunoichi as well, and once again she was shattered. She mentally kicked, punched and slapped herself for falling into the same trap twice. She wished Kankurou was there to put scorpions in their beds now. A sad smile crossed her eyes, but her face remained stoic. She didn't want to stay in Konoha anymore. She just wanted to go back home, back to where she was comfortable. She had nothing to prove to anyone. She didn't care what they thought, and their opinions were no longer worth caring about.

Deciding against her leisurely stroll through Konoha, she opted for running along the rooftops, to feel the wind on her face and to feel the life in her once more. She made her way to the messenger birds, writing one to Gaara and requesting her immediate departure. It would take a few days for his reply to return, she guessed, and she found herself wandering towards the Hokage's office to ask for missions, despite how mediocre or under-ranked they may be.

'Enter!' Tsunade's voice boomed through the solid door.

'Good afternoon Tsunade-sama,' Temari said, bowing respectfully.

'Ahh Temari! Good afternoon. What can I do for you?'

'I wanted to ask about missions – '

Before she could finish, Tsunade seemed to shake her head in an almost apologetic manner.

Damn that Gaara.

'Sorry, Temari, Kazekage-sama requested that you not be allowed to partake in – '

'Tsunade-sama _please_, isn't there ANYTHING I can do? I don't care how mediocre it is. I need to do something!' Temari interrupted, throwing her hands up in the air, not bothering to hide her emotion at all. She was desperate and she knew it. The sannin seemed to pick up on it as well.

'Are you … ok?' Tsunade asked slowly.

Temari sighed. She wasn't so stupid that she'd try to hide something from the Hokage. And she'd decided long ago that she was worthy of trust, despite her constantly sleeping and sake-drinking. AND gambling.

'I just want something to do. I've requested a return to Suna,' Temari told her in a monotonous tone, staring out at the Hokage's window. She felt Tsunade's piercing brown eyes on her. She didn't press the matter further. For now.

'If you wish to leave, that's your own choice. You're always welcome in Konoha. You know this, Temari.'

Temari nodded confidently.

'Hai. Thank you, Tsunade-sama. It's not that I don't like Konoha, I do, I'm just a little lost about what I'm to do by myself for so long. I'm not used to vacations and whatnot,' she said with an uncertain smile.

The Hokage merely nodded.

'I take it you're a little homesick too,' Tsunade said to her. It was more of a statement than a question. Temari nodded.

'The decisions is yours.'

'And my request to partake in missions?'

Tsunade thought for a moment. Before she could finish gathering her thoughts, Temari had spoken once more.

'Tsunade-sama, I wouldn't mind even if it were a D rank mission.'

Tsunade's closed eyes slowly opened to reveal her penetrating gaze once more.

'You sound desperate, Temari. That's all I can offer you I'm afraid, for now at least. Especially with the Kazekage's firm insistence that you abstain from partaking in strenuous missions.'

Temari allowed her time to gather her thoughts once more. She really didn't care what kind of mission it was, just something for her to do, to feel needed.

'I suppose it could be viewed as you experiencing the life of a Konoha ninja, ne?' Tsunade said offhandedly. 'Understanding the different types of experiences in each rank of a Konoha shinobi, as well as experiencing the different kind of requests we get here in Konoha. Compare and contrast, so to speak. Ok! Sabaku no Temari! I will grant you your request! But until the Kazekage gives his approval, I cannot give you a mission rank above D. He refuses to let you leave the village for work. Speak to Shizune about it.'

Temari smiled at the medical genius of a ninja, before bowing and leaving.

'Hai, arigatou, Tsunade-sama.'

--

**A/N:** Yeah I just wanted to point out haha why I called it 'Trust, Loyalty and Honesty' because I've JUST thought of it haha these are qualities I value in a friend. There's more but you know, can't think of them right now lol

Next chapter: Gaara responds to Temari's pleas to return home. Will he let her come back or force her to stay? And what will she do?

Eh. I don't like these questions lol it sounds so dramatic haha I'll get it done ASAP.

jm

**EDIT**

Ano ... I don't mean to portray everyone as jerks, really. I'm sorry if it looks like they are. This isn't a hate-everyone-else story and there _are_ reasons parts of the story are the way they are. The conversation Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata have are intended to remind her of a harsher conversation in the past that added to her feelings of mistrust and everything, and her overall character.


	7. Letters to Show I Care

**A/N: **Ano... sorry I'm a little late when I said I'd update . I kinda like this chapter though. Sorry about the title too Lol I might change it but for now it's the best I've got.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own_ Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

_--_

**Letters to Show I Care**

_Previously…_

_She really didn't care what kind of mission it was, just something for her to do, to feel needed._

'_I suppose it could be viewed as you experiencing the life of a Konoha ninja, ne?' Tsunade said offhandedly. 'Understanding the different types of experiences in each rank of a Konoha shinobi, as well as experiencing the different kind of requests we get here in Konoha. Compare and contrast, so to speak. Ok! Sabaku no Temari! I will grant you your request! But until the Kazekage gives his approval, I cannot give you a mission rank above D. He refuses to let you leave the village for work. Speak to Shizune about it.'_

_Temari smiled at the medical genius of a ninja, before bowing and leaving._

'_Hai, arigatou, Tsunade-sama.'_

--

Temari sighed to herself as she raked the leaves up on the lawn of the elderly couple who'd requested it. The man said he would have done it for himself had he not been bedridden. She knew she could have used her fan and the wind to move it all at once but that would mean she would have finished this mission and had to wait for another one, which meant she'd have nothing to do and a chance of being seen by either of the girls she'd spent the night with two nights ago.

Temari had successfully avoided the Konoha kunoichi. Naturally, some were close calls, but still. After leaving Tsunade's office she'd taken some paper from Shizune and scribbled a note to each of them, before expertly sliding it under each of their doors. Except for Tenten's. Fearing they'd still be gathered at her place, she snuck into her bedroom, opening the window, before leaving the note on her desk.

Fortunately for her, nobody had seen her, at least she hoped so. There may have been a nosey person or two but oh well. Gaara had written back in the past couple of days as well, blatantly refusing to let her come home.

_Temari –_

_I told you you're to stay in Konoha for the next two weeks! You need a break, nee-chan. As for the missions, Hokage-sama has informed me of your request and your participation in D-rank missions. You really should take a break. Kankurou agrees. You work yourself too hard. D-rank missions are harmless but we still insist that you abstain anyway._

_Just stay there and enjoy yourself. You deserve it._

_Gaara_

_P.S. Can you please bring me back some of that really nice cake from the corner shop near the hotel we stayed at there last time? But don't tell Kankurou. Ok? Thanks._

She couldn't help but smile at his post-script. She knew he'd partially said it to lighten her up but if she returned without cake anyway he might seem a little surprised. As happy as she was to hear from her brother, she still wanted to strangle him for not letting her go home. She'd written back immediately, begging him to let her go in her own little way. She didn't make it sound like she was THAT desperate, but Gaara and Kankurou would realise of course.

_Gaara –_

_And Kankurou. I know you're reading this too, brat. I must __**insist**__ my immediate return to Suna. Things are fine in Konoha and I have nothing to do. Let me go home. NOW. Do you hear me, Gaara? Write back quickly and inform Hokage-sama of my departure if you want to remember what food tastes like._

_I'm not needed here. Let me be useful somewhere else._

_Temari_

She was sure her brothers would pick up on her choice of words. Sabaku no Temari never openly declared she was unneeded in her brothers' presence. She knew they'd know better than to take the message as a literal meaning, although the threats were literal enough. She usually wasn't so direct with her brothers through letters, if they wrote at all. She'd written a formal letter before but Gaara had replied informally, so she took it as a cue to do the same.

She'd sent and received the letter yesterday, reporting to Tsunade as she told her what Gaara had said about participating in missions, as well as her stay there. It was also then that she found out that Sakura was out on a mission, and that the original genin she'd met almost ten years ago were most likely to partake in the mission as well. Tsunade apologised to Temari for not being able to be a part of it, but Temari shrugged it off politely.

The mission wasn't that hard, apparently. And only half of the old genin group would go.

As the last orange leaf gathered at the base of her leaf mountain, Temari allowed herself to exhale deeply, before she collected the leaves in a bag for mulch. The sun was hot upon her skin, but the wind brought a fresh breath for her to take in once more. Bowing to the elderly couple, she took the pay and left to report back to Tsunade, eyes wandering towards the skies, hoping to see a familiar hawk with news from Suna.

Apparently Gaara hadn't decided to reply yet.

She sighed to herself. That Gaara. Surely he wouldn't leave his beloved sister in Konoha when she'd made it explicitly clear to the both of them that she wanted out. NOW. Her brothers were really the only people who she was always able to count on. She could always count on Gaara to scare the crap out of everyone that approached them, enemy or ally. She could always count on him being awake when they were younger, always count on him to be dangerous. And Kankurou? She could always count on him to be a jerk to people, to bully them and mock them. And yet Kankurou was her best friend when they were kids.

They had no one else to trust but themselves. They were not necessarily open with each other all the time, but there was a silent agreement that clearly stated they would be there for support whenever it was needed. And even when they grew apart over the years, that silent agreement was signed with their bond of blood.

And then there was Gaara.

It had been different with Gaara. For a majority of her life, Temari remembered fearing Gaara. She remembered hating him too. She used to hate him so much. How _dare_ he take the life of their mother, their beloved mother. Temari hadn't always been a jealous child, and when her youngest brother was expected to be born she felt she should be happy. But her mother wasn't. Her mother hated the village and her father for cursing her with Gaara. And in turn, Temari learned to hate the baby that her mother despised, the child that took her mother's life.

She refused to play with him. And she encouraged Kankurou to do the same, their father supporting the decision. Not that they had much time to play. They were intent on becoming the best shinobi, competing for the future title of Kazekage. But still. She paid no attention to him.

Until she met Shukaku's terrible power. One night she and Kankurou had been taunting Gaara, she must have been around four at the time. They took his toy bear and refused to give it back because he refused to stop nagging them.

'We don't want to play with you! We have to train!'

'Go away! Where's uncle Yashamaru?'

Gaara's usual cries were accompanied by something more that night. A blood curdling scream would escape his young lips, and his eyes would flash dangerously. Kankurou and Temari barely understood what was really happening. They'd heard rumours, of course, that Gaara was some kind of monster. They thought so too. But for a different reason. A monster was something that destroyed what's precious to people, and Gaara had killed their mother in his birth.

Temari would understand that later, but as the young child that witnessed an inhumane scream erupt from a toddler's mouth, she was afraid, even if she wouldn't admit it. Sure enough, Gaara's infamous barrier of sand shot up above them, destroying the ceiling of their home with such strength, speed and power. Kankurou and Temari were terrified. With a dangerous glare and a hint of a smirk, the sand shot straight towards them within the blink of an eye.

She remembered screaming. She remembered raising her hands to protect herself and the pain it caused, like glass slashing at her flesh. She remembered Kankurou crying and how she instinctively leapt in front of him. She remembered Gaara crying and tugging at the hem of her clothes. She'd fallen.

According to her father, medical ninjas had seen to her at the hospital. A majority of the people around them had run for fear of Gaara. It was only when Yashamaru had returned to find them crying and bleeding that help was called. She stayed at the hospital for recovery.

From that moment on she would fear Gaara. Fear Gaara and his power. She'd never taunt him again and she was too afraid to hate him. She'd avoided him after that. She vaguely remembered her youngest brother trying to hug her, handing her a flower, and pushing him away, eyes wide in fear. Shaking she'd scampered to the corner of the bed away from him, her sharp eyes not missing the crestfallen expression on his face, young as he was.

She'd made a decision to avoid Gaara as best she could from then on. As the years progressed Temari's fear would decrease as her personal strength increased. Surely she could defend herself now that she was learning to fight properly! Surely she would not tarnish her undefeated title if the moment ever arose.

But she was wrong.

There would come a time when she would fight and lose and run. Gaara was almost seven then. Yashamaru had died trying to assassinate their brother, much to Temari's own disgust. She'd always respected her uncle, always remembered his ideals on family and the importance of it. Still, she was saddened to hear he had died, feeling less disgusted when she'd accidentally heard that it was her father who had ordered Gaara's death.

She pitied Gaara that time. His own father had ordered his death, his own uncle had been the one to fulfil the order and fail miserably. His siblings avoided him out of fear, as did the rest of the village. He had no one. And yet, despite this fact, fear held her back from trying to comfort her crying brother. Or maybe it was the devilish glint in his eye as they stood at the front of the gathered people at their uncle's funeral. Maybe it was the night she'd seen him come home with blood dripping from his forehead, 'love' brandished there nonetheless, not mentioning a word on the death of his uncle.

Gaara had cried once more after that. After the funeral, once Temari had placed a desert lily upon Yashamaru's remembrance, Gaara had stayed behind whilst they all left. She was there out of curiosity and a little worry. Yashamaru was the only one that really took care of Gaara; and now there was no one left. Temari wanted to care for him, to show him she cared but the damned fear! Her heart wept with him as she watched the tears trail down his cheeks, her expression softening. But everything hardened once more when she realised the anger Gaara was expressing towards his deceased uncle, once she witnessed the same sand that had hospitalised her lash out at the tomb. Hot, angry tears streamed down his face but his eyes showed no remorse. She'd seen her brother as a normal child every now and then whenever she'd bothered to look back at him, but there was nothing left in his image right now.

Temari watched in shock and fear as he crushed the tombstone and Temari's lily along with it, and she ran for her life. Gaara was colder, more distant and brutal than usual from then on. He wasn't the kind of person that would yell and scream until he had his way, no, Gaara was the silent type. He was the type who would sometimes have a lot of patience and other times would not hesitate to kill. He was, as some called him, a double-edged sword.

Temari personally feared for her brother. It was clear to many people that Gaara had serious psychological issues. Nevertheless, he graduated the Academy like any young wannabe ninja did, partook in missions like everyone else and was still proud of his Suna heritage. Their father had eventually created the ultimate shinobi in Gaara, but lacked the power to control him. Gaara was emotionless and put his mission first. He was powerful and no one dared to question him. No one dared go near him either.

Kankurou and Temari sometimes found themselves wondering why Gaara hadn't attacked the village yet, why he refused to stop fighting sleep and just let Shukaku take over him. He was sparing the village by resisting, a village he'd attacked years before from a control that wasn't his.

The first time Shukaku completely took control of him. Gaara would later confess to his siblings that he'd heard Shukaku's voice for a majority of his life. One moment he'd decided to let the voice have its way, and willingly let sleep and unconsciousness reach him. When he'd awake, he'd find half the city in ruins, and blood running from his wounded arm.

The villagers had fired at him to awaken him. Temari remembered the terror and the screaming. And the total feeling of powerlessness. She refused to run and she and Kankurou immediately followed their father out to battle, children or not. They refused to be taken into the care of nurses and women as all the other children had, but were forced to nonetheless. They were not shinobi yet, they were civilians.

She remembered the fear that instantly grabbed at her once more as she witnessed her youngest brother's transformation into a cold-hearted terror that wreaked havoc on their proud village. She and Kankurou questioned each other at first, before they questioned the adults that were to take care of them. With the Kazekage's air of authority they demanded to be told everything there was to know about Gaara and the monster he became. And they were.

_But that's so long ago now._

The fear that threatened to show itself to her was different now. It was no longer a fear of her brother, but rather for him, his life and wellbeing. After the attack on Konoha, Gaara had seemed so different to the boy they'd grown up with. They'd taken almost a week to return back home, taking extra breaks for rest and because of their injuries. Gaara's face was still almost unreadable, but his harsh exterior seemed to have evaporated, and they found him approachable.

'Temari,' she remembered him saying to her one night by the fire. The eldest sibling had been poking at the fire that would cook their dinner and she looked up at him almost curiously. He usually never said anything to them. Then again, he'd apologised earlier that day. She and Kankurou had yet to talk about that and would probably not have the chance until they all parted ways back in Suna. After all, Gaara never slept.

'Hai, Gaara?'

'Thank you for treating my wounds,' he said, his voice slightly weaker than usual. Temari was once again shocked but gave him a small smile all the same. She would have smiled more had she not been so tired and worn out.

'You're welcome, Gaara. Are you feeling alright now?' she asked him, wondering if he'd continue the civil conversation.

Gaara barely nodded but it was better than his usual decision to ignore any form of questions that he didn't feel like answering.

'That's good to hear. I think we should take extra care returning back to Suna. I think we should push the three-day journey into an extra day or so, depending on how long we need. We're all weak right now and wounded, even you, Gaara. It would be dangerous for us to not take any precautions.'

Gaara continued to stare into the flames, Temari watching her baby brother carefully. He seemed to be contemplating her words, rather than ignoring them.

'What does Kankurou think?' he asked after a few minutes of silence, eyes still fixated on the dancing fire.

Temari was rather content to hear her brother converse with her like this. It was so simple but to her, it was so rare and therefore special.

'I haven't spoken to him yet. He left to gather some firewood and water and food while I tended to your wounds. We haven't had a chance to speak yet.'

More silence. More contemplating. And more watching on Temari's part.

'Hmm. I think you're right,' Gaara said simply. Temari smiled at him once more.

'Ne, Gaara, I should probably change your bandages before we go to sleep tonight,' Temari told him, smile disappearing from her face, yet the warm feeling inside her remained. Gaara nodded at her in response.

'It's the best I can do right now, I'm sorry about that. I'm not a medic so I can't do much els – '

'What you've done is fine enough,' Gaara said in his same monotonous tone, cutting her off. Again, Temari rejoiced in having her brother respond to her so calmly and in a manner that wasn't cold. She'd never had to treat Gaara for any wounds so the situation never came up. But she'd apologised to him before for a meal that wasn't quite right because of a lack of supplies and he hadn't responded. She didn't expect him to commend her and say that she'd done a terrific job or anything, even if she had, but Gaara's words were as good as any other person giving her a higher praise, if not greater.

'Temari,' Gaara said again, breaking her out of her reverie. She looked up from the fan she'd begun to polish as she let her thoughts wander to look at him once more.

'Yes, Gaara?'

'You and Kankurou should sleep tonight,' he said simply. Uncertainty crossed her mind, and apparently her features as well, for Gaara continued on.

'Don't worry. I will be here.'

Temari was more than shocked. Did Gaara suggest that he would protect his siblings? Gaara had said earlier on that he never saw them as siblings in the first place and that he would kill them without a care. Yet his current actions proved otherwise. What exactly had happened in that fight? Gaara seemed to have changed so much since then. He used to speak to them only when he had to, no other time. Gaara never apologised to them for anything and yet he immediately had when they'd retrieved him. Gaara had also never been injured and the Chuunin exams had changed that. Gaara never retreated in battle. He killed as much as he wanted to. Maybe it was his defeat against the blonde that had forced him to call his siblings to retreat. And when they slept, only one would be able to; Temari and Kankurou would take turns in watch. Gaara would wander aimlessly if he wished, and neither really felt safe enough to sleep if no one was watching him.

Gaara had threatened to kill them a few times before as well. And yet, here he was, sitting across from her and suggesting that they both take the rest they need, because he would not anyway. And yet she could see the change in him. Who else would see the change in him first but his siblings? She knew Kankurou would wonder about his apology as well. She knew Kankurou would wonder if he meant it, if it was just a one-off thing. But Gaara was never one for deception. He openly showed his feelings towards a matter – he either didn't like it or didn't care. He had no motive to lull them into a false sense of security.

Temari knew asking Gaara anything would result in nothing at the moment. She was afraid to scare him. She knew she still could in this state. He looked so vulnerable right now, bandaged and broken¸ both in body and it appeared in spirit too. And she wanted to protect him, to care for him and nurture him. Maybe she could ... just not yet.

'Thank you, Gaara,' she said to him with another genuine smile. 'Don't hesitate to wake us if you feel you have something else to do though.'

'No,' Gaara said confidently. 'This is what I have to do tonight.'

He offered no explanation to his actions, and when Kankurou returned and Temari informed him of Gaara's decision, he didn't hide his shock at all. He was grateful, nonetheless, and both allowed themselves to trust. They didn't want to anger Gaara by deceiving him and a small part of each of them wanted to hope.

As promised, Temari changed her brother's bandages before they bade him good night, thanking him once more for taking the watch. They were partially surprised and yet happy to awake the next morning, alive and well. Gaara sat in the same place beside a pile of ash, the sun rising above him whilst they left their tent. Used to only one person sleeping, they only bothered to pack one tent when they travelled, but sharing wasn't completely alien to them. They felt safer a little as well. At least if Gaara had tried to attack them, there'd be two against one, even if they stood little chance.

But they didn't have to worry, they were alive and well. Kankurou would happily go and find some firewood, whilst Temari would go and find some food for them to eat. They were once again surprised when Gaara offered to collect some fresh water for them.

That was the one of the few hopes of her life that had not turned into despair. They'd make it back to Suna by the end of the week, both Temari and Kankurou gaining sleep whilst Gaara stayed watch. They'd even asked him if he wanted to take a turn lying down, even if he couldn't sleep, to rest his mind and senses. He'd accepted once and once only, insisting that they rest to regain their strength the other nights.

Those few days alone with her brothers were some of the happiest memories Temari had. They weren't always laughing and smiling, but she felt safe and content with how they were. And she was happy with how Gaara was. She remembered watching her stars one night and wishing for things to remain as they were.

Temari's thoughts were abruptly halted, however, when a bird snapped at her fingertips. Scowling, she took one look at it before she recognised it as one of the Suna messenger hawks, and one of the fastest at that. Not their best, she knew, but the Kazekage had intended to respond to her with pace.

_Sabaku no Temari –_

_I grant you your request to return to Suna immediately. Report to the Kazekage's office upon arrival._

_The Office of the Kazekage_

An official letter? With an official seal? And their titles as well? He intended her to show Tsunade, and formally seek her leave. Temari smiled sadly, happy to return home. She immediately sat up from the tree she'd been lazily lying on. Her memories were nice to get lost in sometimes, and she wasn't too fond of making contact with a pole or building because she wasn't paying attention. Or worse yet, running into someone she knew.

She cursed Shikamaru for letting his lazy habits rub off on her but hastily made her way towards the Hokage's office.

Finally, she could go home.

--

**A/N: **Sorry again for taking longer than I said I'd need. I got distracted today Lol

Next chapter: Temari goes home! Yay for her! Lol

Sorry, I'm just tired .

jm


	8. Dango

**A/N:** Hola! Eight chapters Lol I didn't realise how long this was getting haha Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reading this story, and thanks again for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Dango**

_She cursed Shikamaru for letting his lazy habits rub off on her but hastily made her way towards the Hokage's office._

_Finally, she could go home._

--

It had taken Temari about twenty minutes to get to the Hokage's office, inform her of her leave, report back about her mission including the pay she received, and make it back to her temporary apartment. Looking around, she was grateful to have picked up a good habit of cleaning up after herself, or at least, living in a clean environment; that meant she had less to do before she had to go. With a soft sigh she wandered around the makeshift home, making sure the dishes were in the right place and doing a general clean for the sake of it, just to make sure she wasn't missing anything.

Before she finished tidying up, however, there was a knock on the door. Putting the cushions back where they were meant to be, Temari made her way over to the front door, wondering who would be knocking. She hoped it wasn't any of the girls she'd run out on. Peering through the hole, she spotted a mischievous grin and a tray of dango. Knowing full well who it was, Temari simply pulled the door open and went back to her cleaning.

'I brought you some food,' Anko told her, placing the tray on the table and taking a couple for herself, happily eating.

'Are you sure there's enough for the both of us?' Temari asked with a smirk.

Anko grinned in response. 'If you don't want any I'll eat it then.'

Temari laughed as she walked into the bathroom to gather her things. 'I'm sure you will,' she called back to Anko.

The latter seemed to have followed her there, standing in the doorway and finishing the third stick in her hand.

'Why the sudden leave?' Anko asked, licking the stick clean.

'My choice,' Temari answered, knowing it wouldn't pass Anko's standards for a reasonable answer. 'I don't want to stay here right now.'

'What exactly happened at Tenten's?' Anko continued, getting straight to the point, of course. 'I ran into them the other day and asked how the night went. They said it went well but you disappeared the following morning. I would have asked you about it but seeing as you went AWOL on us, I assumed you wouldn't want anyone's company, mine included.'

Temari had been busy rinsing her toothbrush once more before she packed it away, but she stopped as Anko spoke. She thought for a moment¸ unsure of whether she could bring herself to tell the food-devouring kunoichi standing at her bathroom door. She wanted to but she found it physically difficult. Continuing to collect her toiletries, she allowed herself some time to collect her thoughts as well, and find the strength to form words to say.

Toiletries collected and the bathroom tidied, Temari looked straight at Anko before she sighed and left the room, making to pack her things in the bedroom. Anko followed, waiting for Temari to speak to her. Surely she wouldn't start ignoring her now.

'I heard them talking about me,' Temari stated, trying to keep the vulnerability out of her voice.

'You don't have to be so strong,' Anko stated, flopping down on the bed in the centre of the room. 'What did you hear?'

Temari sat down beside her, sighing. 'They just said I was different to them.'

'Well, you are.'

'I know that but it's still strange to hear it being said about you,' Temari retorted sharply.

Anko took no offence.

'What happened?' Anko asked, staring at the ceiling with little interest. She had nothing to count on them either. What was this? No bumps? Cobwebs? Nothing stuck there at all? They really gave their guests the best place in Konoha.

Temari thought about it. Sometimes she cursed Anko's quick mind, especially when it came to understanding her, but she was grateful all the same.

'How did you know something happened when I was younger?' Temari asked her as she gave her a strange look.

Anko looked at her as if she had asked if the sky had always been where it was.

'Ok, never mind,' Temari muttered, looking away from her.

Anko didn't respond and silence once again filled the room.

'You remember me telling you about growing up, yeah?'

Anko 'mmhmmm'ed a response, urging her friend to continue. Temari looked down at her hands, drumming her fingertips together. Did she really have to relive the memory? For Anko, she supposed so. It's not as if she hadn't been reliving the memory recently anyway.

'When I was around ten I went to a slumber party,' she started in a soft voice, looking up at the roof before she closed her eyes to remember it, and rather vividly at that. 'Kankurou and I had always been invited to parties, I don't even know why. Nobody really liked us.'

'Yeah, I've got no idea either, Temari. I mean, from what I've heard you were the strongest female student at the Academy. You're also attractive and the daughter of the Kazekage, everybody feared you so thought they might as well invite you before you got mad at them – '

'Shh,' Temari hissed at Anko, who grinned at Temari's scowl. 'Okay okay you've raised some very good points,' Temari muttered.

'Anyway, you were saying?' the special jounin said sweetly. Temari rolled her eyes at the sugar-coated words but smiled all the same.

'Yes, as I was saying, I went to one of those parties. Usually we decline it – '

'And rather rudely I expect – ' Anko cut in.

' – but I was getting bored of my constant training and thought company wouldn't be so bad – ' Temari continued anyway.

'Ahh makes sense.'

Temari stopped talking and gave her a quizzical look. Anko grinned sheepishly before she watched Temari leave the room, shock crossing her shining eyes. Sitting up, she waited for Temari to come back. She _was_ coming back, right?

Yes, she was. Anko grinned when she saw the dango tray in Temari's hands.

'Ah. Brilliance.'

'Now stop interrupting my story if you want to know,' Temari told her as she handed her the tray. Sure enough, Anko didn't cut her off any more thanks to the constant supply of dango in her mouth.

'Anyway so the night was alright at the start I guess. I don't remember it all but I remember playing truth or dare with them,' she paused momentarily after hearing Anko choke, the latter apparently having snorted, before she continued. 'And I remember them annoying me so I went to get the tea. Before I could open the door I heard them talking about me,' she trailed off.

Anko watched her intently, looking very much like a blowfish with her cheeks puffed up from chewing. Temari took one look at her and laughed lightly. She felt better, more light-hearted now, and she usually ended up laughing when she and Anko spoke.

'I see. Do you remember what they said?' Anko asked after she'd swallowed her mouthful of food.

Temari's smile faded and she looked away from Anko once more, shifting the weight onto her arms as she leaned back.

'Yeah, how can I not? They said the same thing as Tenten and them. They said I was different and weird … and a freak.'

Anko sat up and moved her hand, Temari bracing herself for the comforting hand on the shoulder. She fought the pain that rose from her chest and tried to force its way through her barrier and out of her eyes. Temari sighed, any second now and Anko would tell her it was okay and that they were wrong, and she shouldn't believe them.

Ha. No. Not Anko. What did she get?

Anko's hand swiftly collided with the back of Temari's head, causing her to fall forward off the bed and face first onto the floor. Temari didn't know which hurt more, her face or the growing lump on the back of her skull.

'What the hell was that for?!' Temari screamed at the older kunoichi, standing up and raising her fist in a threatening manner.

On her part, Anko knelt on the bed, fist raised and balled as well, glaring at Temari.

'Of course you're different, _baka_! You're stronger than this,' Anko said to her, calming down and resuming a comfortable slouch against the headboard, moving pillows to make space for herself. Temari was partially shocked at the woman's ability to change moods but relaxed all the same.

'Temari. You know yourself better than they do. You're not the kind of person who'd care what other people thought – '

'Anko!' Temari cut off, pacing the room in her anger, 'I was a kid! You know how I grew up. I know I shouldn't let it get to me but it does! I'm just like everyone else – '

'No, Temari, you're not.'

Anko's voice was as calm as ever, somewhat uncharacteristic of her actually, but her gaze was as confident and immobilising as ever.

'You're better than that. You_ are_ different. And you know there are a lot of people who you'll feel different with but there _are_ people in the world that are like you.'

'Will you stop emphasising _are_,' Temari snapped, unable to respond in any other way.

'Temari,' Anko said once more, voice commanding and authoritative. She spoke to her like her father did. Tch. Temari refused to give in once more, holding the scowl on her face and her anger well.

'Temari,' Anko repeated, 'they just don't understand. And you have me, don't you? And your brothers. And from what I've heard, Shikamaru too,' she added with a suggestive wink. Temari rolled her eyes once more.

'Not now, Anko,' she said simply, relaxing once more as she made to flop down on her bed as Anko had done earlier on.

'Did Sakura and that really say those things about you?' Anko asked after a while, throwing a pillow over at Temari's face, the latter letting it hit her. After a few minutes of no response, Anko took a closer look at the blonde kunoichi, wondering if she'd killed her or something. Did the pillow learn to assassinate on its own?

'Oy, Temari,' Anko said, poking the girl's arm with her toe.

No response. Maybe it was an ANBU pillow?

'Keep your feet away from me. I'm thinking.'

'I thought you were dead,' Anko replied simply to the muffled words, going back to eating her dango. There were only a couple of sticks left. 'You didn't really want some dango, did you?'

It sounded like Temari snorted so Anko assumed so. 'You weren't really bringing them here for me, were you? If you were bringing me food you could have brought chestnuts or something.'

'I suppose so. Oh well. You're leaving soon, right? So I don't have to think about sharing any of my precious food with you!' Anko said happily, finishing the last couple of sticks before she tossed them aside and off the bed.

'Baka,' Temari responded, picking the pillow up off her face and throwing it at her dark-haired companion who expertly ducked it. Sitting up, she let the blood return back from her head before she eyed Anko's mess. Shaking her head, she bent over to clean it up, Anko watching her carefully.

'Why are you picking it up _now_?'

'Call it habit,' Temari grumbled, 'like your natural gift to run amuck.'

'No,' Anko argued, 'that's not a habit. Like you said, that's a gift.'

Another trademark grin and another roll of the eyes, and Temari was once again out of the room to dispose of the trash. Anko waited patiently, deciding instead to carve the Konoha symbol onto the bedpost.

Temari screamed at her for that.

'Anko what the hell are you doing?! Are you some sort of uncontrollable child?!'

Anko stopped her currently faint carving before she turned to look at Temari.

'Funny you should say that, everyone else thought the same thing.'

Temari simply shook her head, sighing and Anko shot her another grin.

'You need to relax, you know that.'

'And you need to relax less,' Temari retorted.

'Touché. And that's why we get along so well.'

Giving up on Anko, Temari went back to packing. She was meant to be leaving after all, but talking to Anko was a good enough reason to delay her trip for an hour or so. But Anko wouldn't always be around for the two weeks she could have stayed there, and she still felt she needed to go away.

'Did you finish your pillow thoughts?' Anko cut in, walking over and handing Temari some clothes from the open closet. Temari took them and shrugged, continuing to empty out her somewhat small wardrobe.

'Yeah.'

'And?' Anko pressed on, holding out the next item of clothing. When Temari made to take it, however, she moved it out of her reach, waiting for her response.

'And no, Sakura and that didn't say I was a freak like those kids back then. They just said I was different, although Tenten suggested creepy but they shot that thought down a second later, before that even. Now hand it over.'

Anko obliged, laughing lightly.

'Tenten was probably just caught up in the moment. I doubt she thinks your creepy, although I wouldn't blame her if she did think that.'

Anticipating Temari to try to hit her with her hands or feet, she wasn't prepared for said kunoichi to slide the closet door shut and jam her hand. Scowling, she cursed the Suna shinobi before she ransacked her freezer for some ice.

Temari flashed back Anko's grin when she saw the scowl on her usually energetic face.

'You're mean,' she hissed at Temari in a childish way, Temari continuing to grin in response.

Deciding it was safe again to help Temari pack, she continued to pass her some random things she picked up, including the lamp and the remote control before Temari yelled at her once more, Anko laughing in response. Temari would join her and they'd both be grateful for the moment's peace in the world.

They'd tidy the rest of the apartment and Anko would take the food from the fridge and pantry with Temari rolling her eyes at her once more, before she'd lock the door and drop the key off at the owner's home, whispering about Anko's carvings before her mouth would be covered by the accused.

'Does it still bother you?' Anko asked as she walked Temari to the gate.

'Yeah,' Temari answered simply.

'It shouldn't. '

'I know.'

'You can help it.'

'I don't want to.'

Silence followed.

'You don't have to worry,' Temari started once more.

'I choose to.'

'Why?'

'You know why.'

Silence graced them yet again as they weaved in and out of the streets of Konoha, passing the vendors and restaurants.

'Don't want to eat before you go?' Anko asked, eyeing a dango stand once more.

Temari stopped and followed Anko's line of sight before she marched over and purchased some dango, handing it over to Anko before she continued to walk once more. Anko grinned in response, Temari saying that she'd stop at the teahouse she always passed on the way back.

As they arrived at the gate, Anko looked over at her friend one more time, eyeing her warily. Temari looked back and held her gaze with confidence and understanding.

_I'll be okay_.

With a smile and a wave and a swipe at the head, Temari said goodbye to Anko and headed back home to Suna, Anko watching her back in more ways than one.

--

**A/N:** hehe Lol one of my best friends and I have this saying: 'Gotcha back' Lol I couldn't help it, was trying to find a way to show that she cared and was there for support without explicitly stating it haha and yeah that came to mind. And while I'd love to tell you the story of how that came up I'll save you. Lol.

Sorry if they seem a little OOC again. Heh. I need to go through the series again haha Not that I don't Lol

Next chapter:

Temari's back in Suna!

Jeez these 'next chapter' things are getting worse and worse ... and I mean, I tell you what you already know anyway haha and I don't want to tell you more about it because otherwise it'll ruin the surprise ... although it's not that great of a surprise really and I don't know if it'll work but we'll see. If you think I talk a lot you're partially right. I just write a lot Lol

jm


	9. The Girl Beneath the Soldier

**A/N: **Buonasera a tutti. Eh did I say that right? Anyway, howdy. The surprise? That I said isn't that interesting? Is the narrator. Sorry for the not-so-quick update too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--------

**The Girl Beneath the Soldier**

_Previously..._

_As they arrived at the gate, Anko looked over at her friend one more time, eyeing her warily. Temari looked back and held her gaze with confidence and understanding._

_I'll be okay._

_With a smile and a wave and a swipe at the head, Temari said goodbye to Anko and headed back home to Suna, Anko watching her back in more ways than one._

-------

Anko's dark eyes followed the shadowy figure until she melted into the horizon, an inquisitive gaze, without its usual cheery disposition, staring out from the gates of Konoha. With a patient breath, Anko once again donned her grin and marched back into the streets, wandering once more.

'Where to go now,' she muttered to herself.

She looked down at the dango sticks in her hand. There were two left. She'd disposed of the others already. Happily eating, she tossed the sticks aside, hitting a vendor as she passed. She missed the glare and threats directed at her and continued walking before she sighed to herself.

'If I go see the Hokage now she'll give me another mission,' she thought aloud. She did like her missions but lately they'd been rather … uninteresting. Where was the danger?! She always seemed to miss the 'good' missions because she was away on mediocre ones. She'd be damned if she had to go and find some trouble for herself just so she could fight something.

Shrugging, she left it and let her feet wander on its own. The Chuunin Exams were approaching too so she'd help organize that she supposed. It was Konoha's turn already, but she still hadn't recovered from the paperwork she'd had to tackle from the last one they held in their village. Shuddering at the thought, Anko found herself at the cliffs once more.

'There better not be any trouble here when the Chuunin Exams happen, I swear,' she grumbled once more as she climbed the familiar terrain. The Orochimaru thing that happened five or so years ago had left her with so much _paperwork_, not to mention the village was literally in pieces. They'd needed to make records of what had happened, repair the village, be on full alert in case of attack, repair relations and yet deal with their own grief. Anko liked battles and fights, and the way of the shinobi, yes but the formalities were sometimes … exhausting.

Finding her spot, she sat down and watched the sun fade into night once more. Breathing slowly, she calmed herself and enjoyed the serenity of her surroundings, before she unceremoniously fell back on the dirt to look up at the sky. And the stars. Temari had influenced her when it came to the stars.

And this spot was a great place to look at them. No elm or oak would block your view, of the sky or the village. It was Anko's place. And Temari's too sometimes.

Anko's sharp eyes stared at the twinkling lights that slowly started to appear as dusk ended. She'd been sitting in the same spot when Temari had run into her there a few years ago. The ambassador had probably been wandering the city, without her guide. Anko guessed that it was Shikamaru, seeing as if it were anyone else they probably would have stayed with the Suna shinobi like they were meant to.

And yet there she was, wandering around like she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. Not that Anko was either. Her well-honed senses had alerted her to the company but her thoughts hadn't changed. The same pale face appeared in her mind, with golden eyes and slits for pupils, long dark hair framing his face. The same knowing smirk and dangerous smile that Anko learned to share flashed in front of her, the cold gaze and merciless laugh echoing in her memory.

She hadn't seen him personally since her mission with Naruto, nor had the cursed seal bothered her lately and yet he was still on her mind. She'd ventured into a village of the Lightning Country on her previous mission, only to find the remains of Orochimaru's experimentation and the suffering it caused. It had been years since she'd seen the village, being so far out from everything else, and yet there it was.

The laughter she'd seen dancing in the vendors' eyes as she traveled with her sensei were replaced with brokenness and sorrow. The small village was in a state of poverty, fearing a monster that would sometimes pass, buildings half broken, stores closed. There used to be so many children; in the streets, in the fields, around every corner. And now there was nothing left.

She never quite understood then. As aware of Orochimaru's capability for atrocity, she was still horrified whenever she heard of or encountered it. She'd helped him then too, failing to realize the 'test dummies' she was practicing her jutsu on were the children she'd seen the day before, deformed and mutilated into objects.

It sickened her.

And it was then, as the disgust pitted in her stomach and anger and regret reached her eyes that Temari stumbled upon her. The soft sounds of distant but approaching footsteps caused the kunoichi to prepare herself for attack, refusing to show the enemy any form of realization. But the footsteps slowly came and broken twigs were not avoided, and Anko understood that this person, whoever they were, had no intention of concealing their movements, and from the pattern of their soft footing, they had their own thoughts to ponder.

Turning to see who it was, Anko watched the precise place in which the intruder would appear with careful eyes. The Suna kunoichi was the last person she expected to see walking towards her, unless she had a message from Tsunade. On top of that, she hardly expected the usually fiery and confident jounin to look so lost. Not in place, but in person.

She waited for the younger girl to say something first. When she said nothing, Anko turned around and watched the city once more, going back to her thoughts.

'Who's there?'

Anko sighed. _Now_ the Suna nin spoke, now that she'd decided to leave her be.

'Mitarashi Anko,' Anko answered without looking back.

'Ah. Gomen, Mitarashi-san. I didn't realize anyone was here.'

Hearing her turn to leave, Anko called back to her in a monotonous tone.

'It's alright. You seem bothered, Temari. Why don't you stay? It's a good place to think here. Let the confusion, anger and whatever other form of negativity there is leave you and fall right off the cliff.'

After a second of silence, Anko heard the girl make her way towards her and sit a metre or so away from her, the same confused expression reflecting in her pools of teal. Anko looked over at her and offered a grin, Temari returning a half-smile.

'How did you know I was here?' Temari asked in a somewhat tentative manner than Anko would have expected. They were both watching the village before them, sitting in silence.

'I turned around before,' Anko answered simply. Temari cracked a smile. 'The Ambassador of Suna is a face known around the village,' Anko added afterwards.

Temari nodded and once again turned her attention back to her second home.

'I'm sorry to have heard what happened to your brothers the other year, because of Akatsuki,' Anko said to her, feeling Temari's eyes turn to face her. 'I know time has passed since then but I never personally had a chance to say anything to either of you.'

She could feel the equally penetrating gaze pouring into her, analyzing her words, her expression, her posture.

'I feel responsible for the atrocities of the world,' Anko explained, gaze never wavering from her beloved village. Temari just watched her, waiting for her to continue if she so wished. She didn't expect the girl to really say anything, there wasn't much more you could say to that.

'But you're not responsible for it all,' Temari stated clearly. Her voice was neither accusatory or pitying but rather … business-like with a touch of sincerity.

'I'm responsible for a lot of it. Orochimaru was my sensei and I helped him with some things when I was younger, without fully realizing the destruction we caused and would cause. He became a member of Akatsuki, the group which harmed your family. Through affiliation, I want to apologize on their behalf.'

Temari turned her gaze away from her, the wind brushing by the lone figures as they became enveloped in thoughts, forgetting the environment once more.

'You have no right to apologize to me, Mitarashi-san. You had nothing to do with what happened with Akatsuki. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't even do.'

Silence would greet them between responses, sometimes longer than before, other times shortened to mere seconds. With this silence, however, when Anko offered no response, Temari had turned to face her once more, before she placed a hand on the older kunoichi's shoulder.

Anko looked over at her curiously, finding the ambassador avoiding her eyes, her own filled with a sorrowful expression. She watched as the blonde closed her eyes, her confident air returning slightly as her teal gaze watched Konoha once more.

'The past is the past. Be proud of who and what you've become, of what you've learned from the past, of the right decisions you made,' Temari said to her.

Anko watched as the girl pulled her arm away and placed it in her lap, still refusing to look at her. There was a sadness and nostalgia within the girl, and she found she could see the battle within herself that she hid so well from the public. Anko eyed her carefully, taking in her posture, expression and words, as was done to her before.

The usually perfect posture of the Suna shinobi was tarnished with a slight slouch in the shoulders. Her air of confidence and authority was only half there, and reluctantly nonetheless. Her expression was an attempt at passivity, but her eyes showed the battle she kept to herself. She fought herself and found confusion. She'd always thought the girl beside her would be one of the least to be confused. Although now that she thought about it, her expectations were probably incorrect. The daughter of the Kazekage would be expected to be loved and adored by everyone, but Suna and Konoha were different and the experiences would have been different.

She'd met Suna shinobi before. Brave and loyal, appearing to be fearless and well disciplined. Looking at the girl once more, that's what she'd learned to see in their shinobi but she wondered what lay beneath it. Suna shinobi had become icons of strength and power but everything had a weak point. Fact and experience swirled in her mind as she tried to piece together the girl beneath the soldier. And then it occurred to her.

'Suna shinobi are renowned for their strength, power, and individual skill,' Anko said as she looked away from Temari. Temari's gaze once again fell on her, reluctant surprise and interest evident in her sad eyes.

'The child of any Kage is expected to possess the same strength, power and skill level of their parent. They are expected to do well and succeed. For the Suna shinobi I've met, I found that they were shinobi to me admired, as are you and your brothers. It's ok to be weak when there's someone to support you and look out for you,' Anko told her.

Temari looked away, Anko glancing over to see the girl lost in thought once more. Maybe she'd insulted her? Sigh. It wouldn't be the first time Anko's words were misinterpreted. Deciding to let it go, Anko went back to staring into nothingness, her own thoughts bothering her.

'When we were younger, Kankurou and I adored our father.' Anko once again turned her attention to the girl beside her. 'Our mother died giving birth to Gaara. She was compassionate and strong in her own ways. Father was strong as a shinobi and as a man. For his title and the lives of our villagers he had to show no weakness. He taught us the importance of strength and never allowed failure or weakness. Emotions can cause weakness, and weakness can cause tragedy and failure.'

_So that's it._

'From a young age we were taught to be strong, taught to be shinobi but we were still children, no matter how much we all tried to fight that fact. We still yearned for our father's approval and love. He rarely told us but we knew in some ways. He'd place his hand on the tops of ours heads when we were little, and we'd know he was proud. I thought it might be stranger if I did that so I opted for the shoulder,' she added with a smile.

Anko smiled back. She looked down at her hands, turning them over, before she looked back at Temari and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'You're a kunoichi to be proud of, Temari. I've heard a lot of things about you and your brothers and as shinobi, you deserve nothing less than admiration.'

As she lowered her hand, Anko looked away once more.

'But you're also a good person. Shinobi are said to be tools of war but inside there's still something there. You said your mother was compassionate, and I'd say you have her compassion. I've heard Iruka and some of the other sensei talk about the Academy students. The young girls know your name and aspire to be like you, not just for your strength but also for your kindness and determination.'

Sparing a glance at the young jounin, Anko was shocked to find her in a crouching position, hands on the ground, tightly gripping the dirt, shaking and muttering to herself. Arching a brow, Anko glanced around quickly, before slowly leaning in to hear the whispered words, childish interest etched on her face.

'Don't. Cry. Don't cry, damn it, crying is weakness! Weakness is _not_ an option…'

Anko moved her head away immediately, sadness gracing her once more along with traces of guilt. Watching Temari's hands ball into fists and her arms begin to shake from her strength and willpower, Anko placed another comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Temari. It's ok to be weak.'

'No it's not,' Temari responded in a strained, shaky voice.

Anko sighed.

'Temari – '

'Father does not accept weakness!' Temari hissed, shaking her head.

'Temari,' Anko tried again, still calm, voice filled with concern. 'What does your mother say?'

This caused Temari's hands to loosen their grip, Anko noticing her muscles relax slightly.

'You must remember to be like the wind,' Anko heard Temari whisper, barely audible. Eh. She was confused.

'Uhhh…what?'

'Mother said to be like the wind,' Temari answered softly, head still bowed.

'The wind is strong in a different way,' Anko told her.

'I'm being neither graceful nor strong.'

'Temari,' Anko said, gripping her shoulder firmly. 'Even the wind is never always both. There are times when you barely feel a breeze but you know it's there. There are times when the leaves in Konoha just sit on the ground with no gentle breeze to make it move or a strong one to move the whole tree. But that doesn't change the fact that people _know_ the wind exists. It's okay to be weak when you need to be, Temari. You _have_ to look after yourself, and rest your mind and body if you want to survive. There's no balance without weakness.'

Temari refused to answer her but she could feel the girl's shoulder shake and she knew she was once again fighting the prospect of tears.

'What if something happens? What if you get hurt because of it? Or someone else does? I have to protect them,' Temari said weakly.

'Protect who, Temari?'

'Everyone.'

'There are other people who can help too, and the people you protect have their own strength. In your time of weakness there are people who understand and help you. An injured shinobi will be protected by his comrades. It's more difficult to have emotional and mental strength on your own.'

Temari turned her head away from Anko, but Anko kept her hand on her shoulder.

'It's ok to cry. It's ok to be hurt and feel. You owe it to yourself. You're human, not an object that feels nothing.'

'I have no one to help me now,' Temari confessed to her. Anko shook her head immediately.

'I doubt that, Temari.'

'Kankurou and I always had each other. We were the only ones that understood why we were the way we were. I never made a proper friend and my brothers are all the way in Suna.'

'Well, I'm here in Konoha. And there are plenty of others here like Naruto and Sakura and their friends. I hear you spend time with them.'

'They don't understand. They don't know me like this,' Temari argued.

Anko smirked.

'But I do. It's ok to be weak. It's ok because I'm here beside you.'

She felt the girl's shoulder tense again and Anko only placed more pressure in her grip. She felt her shoulders shake and Anko felt her heart reach out towards the shinobi that reminded her more of a child, one of the many she'd seen, who needed someone with them. Like she had, like they all had.

'It's ok, Temari. I don't think any less of you. I vaguely understand what you could have gone through but I can understand why you've trained yourself to fight off your emotions so well. But your mother sounds like she's not the kind of person with no emotions. She sounds like a kind and caring person who wouldn't be afraid to show those feelings because she felt they were important. There's a thin line between the opposites, including strength and weakness. It's ok to need to feel something, and it's ok to want to. Mothers are the people that show you the care and love you want and need. I know why you're hurt, Temari. I'm not your mother but I care. Not because you're the daughter of the Kazekage or a high-ranking kunoichi, but because you're like me. Strength and independence are echoed in reputation but weakness is there all the same.'

Anko looked away from her, keeping her hand on Temari's shoulder.

'We can't pretend it's not there, because it is and it won't disappear. People have always said I've always been cheery and cheeky but it's hard to find someone who'd really understand. We're similar. And we can find a strength in that together.'

Temari refused to look at her but she knew she'd finally let her tears fall. Anko wondered if the girl would ever share what bothered her with someone, hoping that in time, she would.

'Everyone needs someone. People aren't meant to be alone.'

Anko whispered her words mostly to herself than to Temari, retreating back into her thoughts as she watched Temari's back, never moving her hand from the girl's shoulder.

Their friendship had basically gone on from there.

'Anko-san?'

Anko turned to see Shizune standing a few feet away from her.

'Yeah?' she responded, making no sign of standing from her seat.

'Tsunade-sama is asking for you.'

'Ah.' Following her simple statement, or rather word, Anko stood and brushed herself off before she made her way towards Shizune.

'She personally sent you? If it were that important she could have sent a hawk out,' Anko said with a yawn. Shizune smiled sheepishly, and Anko smirked back.

'Or you're running away from her because Hokage-sama is in a terrible mood?'

Shizune hung her head immediately, nodding as they walked down the rocky path and Anko sighed in turn. She had to go see the Hokage _now_? Now that she was in a terrible mood. Anko's inclination towards danger was one thing, but facing Tsunade's anger was another.

'What happened?' Anko asked.

Shizune sighed as they continued to climb down. 'She found out that all her sake that she'd hidden in her desk drawers and around her office are missing.'

'Where did you put them?' Anko asked automatically.

Shizune gave her another sheepish grin as she waved her hands in front of her, rejecting the idea completely. That certainly confirmed it and Anko smiled, shaking her head slowly. As the Hokage's office came into view, Anko and Shizune froze, eyes wide in shock. On Shizune's part it was more fear but shock was still there.

There were parts of furniture flying out of the window of Tsunade's office. Or at least where the window _had_ been. At the bottom of the building was a pile of bricks and broken furniture and everyone seemed to be fleeing from it. Shizune and Anko shared an uncertain look, before they nodded, took in a deep breath, and marched up to Tsunade's office.

Turns out Tsunade wanted Anko to help her find her sake.

'Don't you have some sort of tracking method or something?!' Tsunade bellowed at the special jounin while tearing apart her bookshelf.

'Tsunade-sama, Kakashi's the good tracker,' Anko said simply, shrugging her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, she saw the fury in her Hokage's eyes as she glared at her, before stomping out and taking apart Shizune's desk.

Anko sighed. To an untrained eye it would look like there had been some sort of fight in the Hokage's office, but the Konoha nin knew better. She could hear Shizune's shrieks of 'Tsunade-sama, why are you looking for it _here_?! Surely you don't think I have it!'

And of course, Tsunade would bellow back. 'I KNOW YOU HAVE IT SHIZUNE!' And Anko would sigh once more before she made to exit the room.

'Mitarashi Anko!'

Anko stopped short of the open hole in the wall when the Sannin had called her name. Her freedom seemed so close yet so far.

'Hai, Hokage-sama?' she said, turning around and letting the wind caress her back.

'I hereby order you to get me some sake!'

'Nani?'

Anko was in disbelief. This didn't exactly classify as her job. She was supposed to do as the Hokage asked, yes, but this too?'

'You heard me! Your mission is to go to the River Country and GET ME SOME DAMNED SAKE!'

'But Tsunade-sama there are shops here!' Anko argued.

'They don't taste the same,' Tsunade responded, crossing her arms. 'This is a mission!'

'Tsunade-sama, surely someone else could get the sake? Couldn't you send another ninja? Possibly a genin? This is too small a task for Anko-san – ' Shizune began but Tsunade cut her off.

'Genin?! This is _important_, Shizune! And the genin aren't old enough to purchase sake. Unless you'd like to go, I expect Anko to leave _immediately_!'

Shizune shook her head fervently before shooting Anko an apologetic smile. Sighing, Anko nodded and bowed before she turned and left. She'd barely traveled a few rooftops before Shizune was once again following her.

Stopping, Anko waited for Shizune to ask why she was there.

'Gomen, Anko-san. While you're in the River Country there's a feudal lord that has requested some help with some rogue ninja terrorizing the villagers. Would you mind seeing to that as well?'

Anko nodded and smiled.

'Hai hai. I'll get Tsunade-sama's sake sent back to her as soon as I get it. But couldn't you at _least_ give her a little sake, Shizune? Before she destroys the village?'

Shizune nodded.

'I'll plant some when I can. Arigatou, Anko-san. Take care on your mission. Leave in the morning if you wish. I'll get the information you need ready as soon as I can. I have to find everything again,' Shizune said with an exasperated sigh. 'Even if I tell Tsunade-sama I've found some sake she wouldn't stop you from buying her more either. Sorry Anko-san.'

Anko grinned. 'It's ok. I finally have people to fight in a mission. I'll come by in the morning. Good luck,' she said to her comrade, before she left for home.

The following morning Anko had a sleepy breakfast at Ichiraku's, where she ran into Sakura and Tenten, both of whom greeted her with a smile.

'Ohayo Anko-san.'

'Ohayo,' Anko replied with a yawn. Her eyes lit up immediately when she saw ramen approaching, hissing when it was given to the man sitting beside her.

'How are you today?' Sakura asked happily.

'Good good, thank you, Sakura. And how are you and Tenten?'

'We're great,' Tenten responded with a smile. 'We just got back from a mission.'

'Ah is that so? I'm about to go off on one to the River Country,' Anko responded cheerily.

'Oh are you the other person? We're going as well!'

'Pardon?'

As well? Wasn't she the only one assigned to this mission? Although, it was unusual for _one_ shinobi to be sent to deal with rogue ninja or other groups. She wondered when the groups had been decided.

'When we got back this morning, Shizune-san told us we were to go on the mission but before she could tell us who else was on it Tsunade-sama was calling for her,' Tenten answered as she looked up from her menu.

'Yeah, it didn't sound like they were finishing any time soon,' Sakura muttered.

Anko could only grin in response. Her grin widened when she saw her ramen coming her way. It didn't beat dango, but it tasted good all the same. So she was to go on a mission with Sakura and Tenten for a few days. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

---------

**A/N: **Yeah so I wasn't sure whether I should include the mission or not but I guess I shall try. So I guess you can say this is the first half. Next chapter I assume will still be continuing on from Anko's perspective. There was only meant to be ONE chapter in hers, as of yet, but as you can see it's not happening haha

By the way, sorry again for not updating that quickly. I've been spending time away from the compy haha and watching _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

And sorry if they seem a little OOC or the titles are wrong and the Japanese and everything. And any typos, spelling and grammatical errors that I've missed.

jm

**EDIT:  
**I'd also like to ask that if i do write out the mission chapter, would you like to have the specific fight scenes or whatever in it? Thanks.


	10. Snakes, Scrolls & Samurai

**A/N:** Ohayo ... sorry it took so long. I got stuck Lol Thanks for the patience though. And sorry if they seem a bit OOC or I miss some fact or something. I also may have got some words wrong so a warning for that too lol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

_--------_

**Snakes, Scrolls & Samurai**

_Previously…_

_'__When we got back this morning, Shizune-san told us we were to go on the mission but before she could tell us who else was on it Tsunade-sama was calling for her,' Tenten answered as she looked up from her menu._

_'Yeah, it didn't sound like they were finishing any time soon,' Sakura muttered._

_Anko could only grin in response. Her grin widened when she saw her ramen coming her way. It didn't beat dango, but it tasted good all the same. So she was to go on a mission with Sakura and Tenten for a few days. There was nothing wrong with that, right?_

-------

A couple of hours later, Anko, Tenten and Sakura were well on their way to the River Country with the eldest kunoichi leading the way. Back straight, chin held high and marching on towards the sunrise enthusiastically, Tenten's eyes would open in shock and fear and Anko would hear the younger girls whispering to each other.

'Sakuraaaaa! Anko-san reminds me of Gai-sensei and Lee too much.'

Anko whipped around with a grin, impersonating their pose with flawless perfection.

'Gai-kun is one stylish shinobi!'

She reveled in the fear in both their expressions and the way Tenten seemed to fall to the ground in despair. Her pose changed into one of innocent wonder as she continued on.

'You know, if Gai's green suit would fit me I would have worn it years ago. But it just doesn't seem to get me right,' Anko went on artlessly. Looking back at them, Anko found herself raising a brow as the two squatted beside each other, backs facing her as they whispered to each other, before they began rocking back and forth.

'Strange people these days,' she muttered before she turned and continued down the road, her cheery grin and mischievous spark returning once more. The sigh and sound of moving feet would alert her of their movements that followed.

A sigh.

'Anko-san's like Naruto _and_ Gai-sensei?'

'But they do both have some very nice qualities.'

'True. Hopefully Anko-san doesn't start going on about the – '

'Ossu! We are in the springtime of our youth! Let's run into the horizon together until the sun sets! We'll get to the village well before then!'

Anko's interruption was soon enough followed by her running down the path, arms spread, as she ran towards the horizon, screaming out to the world about youth and passion, and when she was far enough, bursting into laughter.

Ahh she could see their faces now. Pupil-less eyes and disbelief clearly written everywhere. Frozen in step and mouths hanging open, before they burst into tears or faint. Yes, that's what it probably looked like. Anko wouldn't know, of course, because by now they were well out of sight.

Sighing, she looked back, wondering where they could possibly be. She did want to make it to the River Country as soon as possible, of course. She wanted to fight some baddies! She knew they wouldn't get there by the end of the day, though. Taking a seat on a nearby rock, Anko waited somewhat patiently for Sakura and Tenten to catch up. They would eventually.

Greeting their fearful, desperate faces with her own grin, she walked on without letting them take a break. Their day trip wasn't that interesting really. They walked for around hours, having left not too long before noon, Sakura and Tenten discussing their previous mission every now and then and the gossip that was going around as well.

Anko would listen in every now and then but tuned out for the most part. They traveled well into the night, at Anko's insistence with her 'I know this area anyway, keep walking' attitude. When Anko declared they were only an hour or so's walk from the village, they made camp, with Sakura and Tenten muttering in annoyance.

'If we're an hour away now why don't we just continue?' Tenten asked curiously.

'Because it's late. This way, we can leave in the morning and get there at a decent hour and have the rest of the day to fight off whoever the feudal lord wants us to,' Anko answered simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'We _are_ going to be eating inbetween, right?' Sakura had asked.

Anko was horrified. 'Of course we're going to eat! Another reason to make camp now and leave in the morning. We'll get to the feudal lord's by lunch time and they may prepare quiet a meal for us!' Anko answered with a grin, causing Sakura and Tenten to share a look that questioned their group leader's … ways. Needless to say, they had to listen and each parted to find some firewood anyway.

After a few splinters and curses from gathering what they could¸ fire was underway and the gossiping resumed.

Anko kept a sharp ear out for any talk about Temari but none came. They'd seem to stop mid-sentence at times, before moving on to another subject after a small delay in which there was time to share a glance or two. The special jounin wondered if they were talking about something they didn't want her to hear, voices of paranoia telling her it was about Temari.

She could have asked, of course, but that would mean her bringing it up and showing interest in the matter. She'd rather it be the other way. She could manipulate them? That was always a possibility. She could even eavesdrop when they thought she wasn't looking. When she looked at it like that there were plenty of possibilities for her to find out the gossip of that group. She was older and border, why not try it sometime?

In an hour or so, they would all be sitting around a fire beneath Artemis' sky, finishing their meals. Anko looked up at the dark sapphire above them and watched the stars once more. They really were beautiful.

She and Temari had run into each other atop the cliffs a few more times after their first meeting there before Temari had told her about the stars and her earliest memory with her mother. She'd listened, of course, as sand sibling told her about the different constellations and pointed them out as well, not that she could really see them at first.

But at times like the present when Anko found herself at camp and bored, she'd sometimes look just to see if she could see any. She felt like she was some place else when she'd look up at the endless amount of space; space and opportunity. And it gave her hope and reminded her of the opportunity to change things that would come her way.

Their friendship was hard to describe and explain. When Temari cried Anko hadn't embraced her like friends do when they're upset, nor did they confess every other pain within themselves after the tears had passed. Anko never swore to Temari that they'd be 'best friends forever' and Temari never asked for such a promise. No, there would be a time when Temari would turn to look out over Konoha once more, making no effort to hide her tear-streaked cheeks from the kunoichi beside her and they would sit in silence and understanding. When Temari turned Anko would firmly squeeze her shoulder once more before she'd let go and look out over her village as well. They'd sit together without another word until Anko would state that it was time to go.

'Temari, we should go back to the village. You'll regret it if you fall asleep on the cliffs; dirt and droppings everywhere,' Anko told her with a small smile. Temari looked back at her and smile all the same.

'Talking from experience Mitarashi-san?'

'Anko. And yeah. Damned things,' Anko responded, standing up and brushing herself off before she offered a hand down to Temari to help her up. The latter took one more look out from the cliff-side before she'd take Anko's hand with a smile.

'Thank you,' she said gently. And Anko knew it was more than the offer to help her stand from her place, it was also for helping her stand after she'd gracefully fallen.

'You're welcome.'

They walked back to the village together, with Anko asking about Temari's thoughts on her duties as the liaison and they'd share a friendly conversation until they parted ways. With a knowing smile and an understanding nod, they'd know they weren't alone, and that there was someone else they could trust and depend on.

Anko exhaled, seeing nothing but sparkling lights in the ebony sky, but loving it all the same.

'Anko-san?'

She looked over to see Sakura and Tenten looking at her curiously and somewhat timidly. Cocking a brow, she waited for them to continue. The girls shared a glance before taking a seat opposite their group leader.

'You and Temari-san are friends, ne?'

Anko nodded without a thought, but her eyes and ears were sharpened, waiting to make sense of whatever they would say. They looked at each other once more and Anko's impatience got the better of her.

'What is it already?'

Sharing another fleeting glance, much to Anko's annoyance, they took another second before Sakura answered.

'Have you spoken to her lately?'

'I saw her yesterday,' Anko answered casually. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other. Again.

'Is she ok?'

'She's fine,' Anko said, resisting the urge to snap at them, partially for Temari and partially for the looks they kept giving each other. She could see them after all; they weren't the least obvious things.

'What is it exactly you want to say, Sakura? Tenten?' Anko asked, words sharp and serious.

'Uh – '

'And don't look at each other before you answer,' Anko added. She waited somewhat patiently for them to decide whether or not they wanted to tell her the truth, tapping her fingers on her knees all the while; it was only somewhat patience after all.

'We just thought it was strange that none of us have seen her since she was at my place, and she left really quickly,' Tenten answered.

Anko scratched her head before she sighed.

'Temari's been busy with things. I only saw her yesterday and the last time I saw her before that was before she went to your little get together.'

'How was she then?'

Anko didn't answer straight away but she knew that if she took too long to answer they'd gather something was up. What was she meant to do? Share Temari's fears with the very people she tried to conceal it from? Pfft. As if.

'The same as always, we even got into a bar fight,' Anko said with a grin. Sakura and Tenten looked rather sad more than anything and Anko held herself back before she sighed or rolled her eyes once more.

'Is she mad at us, Anko-san?' Sakura asked.

'What does she have to be mad at you for?' Anko shot back quickly yet calmly.

'We don't know,' Sakura answered as Tenten nodded sadly.

'It feels like we've upset her or something,' the latter added.

Anko looked away. Temari would beat her if she said anything to them or even implied anything, but she did that regardless of whether or not Anko did anything anyway.

'Temari's a good friend of mine,' Anko said softly and sincerely, turning her attention to the sky, 'even if it doesn't look like it. She's different from a lot of the people I've met but we understand each other.'

Anko made herself comfortable on the dirt, staring at the sky with her back on the ground.

'And I'm asking you here, which I don't do often, but please don't gossip about Temari. She's not the kind of person to care much whether or not you do but she doesn't deserve it. She's an honourable shinobi and a compassionate person.'

'We're not gossiping,' Sakura argued immediately. Anko smirked, taking a moment before she turned her head to give Sakura a knowing look.

'Sakura, I'm not deaf. You and Tenten have been gossiping for half our trip,' she told them. An embarrassed smile crossed the younger kunoichis' faces and Anko shrugged and looked away in response. Anko watched the heavens once more; one of the clusters of stars seemed to look like … a bunch of shining dots. She sighed. She didn't seem to be able to see any pictures in the stars tonight.

'Ne, Anko-san? '

'Hmm?'

'Are you going to see Temari-san any time soon after we finish this mission?' Tenten asked curiously.

Anko shook her head, rubbing her hair further into the dirt.

'Nope. Unless she's back in Konoha or we end up going to Suna for some reason,' she answered.

Silence greeted her but before she could turn to see why, the pink-haired of the younger ones spoke.

'Temari-san's not in Konoha anymore?'

Oh. So she hadn't told them of her leave. Whoops. Oh well. No point trying to think of a lie now.

'She went home yesterday.'

'Oh. Why'd she go so soon? I thought she had a couple of weeks off,' Tenten commented.

The purple-haired special jounin thought for a moment before she shrugged, hazelnut-coloured coat darkening in the dirt.

'I don't know. She wanted to.'

'But you're her friend,' Sakura retorted.

'So are you,' Anko replied childishly.

'You know her better than we do,' Tenten paraphrased.

'You still know her.'

'But you know her better than we do!' Tenten repeated in aggravation.

'And?'

'Anko-san!'

Anko inwardly grinned to herself. She'd succeeded in annoying another person. Or rather, two. Ah how fun it was at times. It was times like these she cherished her life; when she could lie back, relax and annoy the hell out of the people who were too tense.

'She didn't give me a specific reason for going home, not that she has to. Sakura, Tsunade-sama's your mentor, no? Why not ask her,' Anko said before she got up and dusted herself off, brushing the dirt off her back and shoulders before she stretched and yawned.

'Tsunade-sama would tell me it's not really any of my business and that if I wanted to find out anything I'd have to use my own "initiative",' Sakura grumbled.

'Well there you go.'

'Of course I could always bribe her with sake,' Sakura said, turning her attention to Tenten, seriously considering the idea. Anko shook her head¸ but not disregarding the possibility of the truth in her words. It could work. And it wasn't like Temari's whereabouts was a highly important fact that was top secret … it wouldn't jeopardise anyone, really. So bribing was most definitely a possibility.

Taking out her sleeping bag and rolling it out in front of her, Anko sat on it as she turned her attention back to Sakura and Tenten.

'… yeah but Naruto said there was nothing to worry about so I should trust him. He's matured a lot over the years, even if he still goofs off,' Sakura was saying. What Naruto was talking about Anko didn't know but oh well.

'You and Naruto are still close then, Sakura-_chan_?' Tenten responded with a suggestive wink, causing the girl in question to roll her eyes at her.

'You know it's nothing more than that, Tenten, stop being stupid.'

Tenten waved a hand in front of her, shaking her head, refusing to agree. Although a smile a few seconds later showed an end to the joke.

'Hai, hai, I know,' Tenten responded, 'strange how Sasuke-kun leaving all those years ago brought you two closer,' she commented. Sakura shrugged but nodded.

'We both had a similar goal in wanting to bring him back. Not to mention, all that time I spent with Naruto on missions helped.'

Tenten nodded hurriedly, wanting Sakura to hurry up and finish the thought so they could move on.

'Members of a team usually become really good friends though,' Sakura continued with a smile. Tenten laughed lightly before nodding. 'I mean, look at Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji's parents.'

'Yeah, that's true. Lee may be a goofball sometimes too but despite his strange unrealistic goals, like making it to Suna in anything less than three days, he _is_ a close friend of mine. What else could you expect?'

Sakura winked at her. 'And Neji? What's he to you?'

In response, Tenten picked up the nearest stick and threw it at the laughing kunoichi before her, her reputation for 100 per cent accuracy never failing her. Sakura cursed her in response before she went about healing the small wound her friend inflicted.

The younger generation wasn't any different to any other generation, Anko mused to herself. Still, it was amusing to watch them. It's not like she and the older shinobi hadn't placed bets on Sakura's group; who liked who, who'd end up with who, who'd win in a fight, who was most likely to become the next Orochimaru. Of course, they'd decided to keep a close eye on their top candidates for the last award. This could be a time for Anko to learn about this particular group and get ahead on the betting. As long as she didn't tell them why she wanted to know, she wasn't breaking any rules. The major rule in their betting scheme was that none of the younger generations they were betting on were allowed to know they were betting on them. So far so good.

'Mind if I join your conversation? Or listen?' Anko asked with a grin.

They merely smiled and nodded in response and Anko found herself waiting intently for them to continue. Apparently not. They'd seemed to stop momentarily while Sakura healed herself.

'I didn't mean to eavesdrop,' Anko started, 'but there was nothing else to listen to so I did but you do spend an awful lot of time with that Hyuuga guy,' Anko said to Tenten. Sakura smirked whilst Tenten glowered and reddened.

'I help him train! I spend a lot of time with Lee too,' she retorted.

Anko pondered as she nodded. 'The miniature-Gai guy? I guess so. So there really is nothing going on? Coz word around the village says otherwise.'

Tenten shook her head confidently but Sakura leant over to mutter to Anko's ear.

'Not officially. When it is she'll openly admit it,' Sakura explained.

Oh. So that was it. The weapons mistress was waiting for an official … thing.

'Any idea how long that'll take?' Anko whispered back.

Sakura shook her head in response. 'It's been _years_. We've got a bet going around to see how long though. Don't tell her,' Sakura said with a smile, with Anko grinning in response.

'Oy, what are you whispering about?!' Tenten demanded when they still refused to speak in anything but low voices.

'Word around the village also says that you and Lee have been spending more time together,' Anko said to Sakura, Tenten immediately dropping her demands as she faced Sakura with an innocent smile.

'Anything you'd like to share, Sakura?' she asked sweetly.

Holding her head up high, Sakura shook her head before she shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

'I don't know, actually. Lee-san's really nice and I do enjoy myself when I'm with him,' she said gently, lost in her own thoughts.

'Wait, wait, wait,' Anko interrupted, raising her hands up between Sakura and Tenten.

'I thought you had a thing for that Uchiha kid,' she said, pointing a finger at the medical ninja, who in turn gave her an odd look.

'Does everyone know that?

'Yeah,' Anko answered without thinking.

'Sasuke-kun's … I don't know.'

'You get that with any Uchiha,' Anko said with a grin and a shrug.

_Interesting. I may have to change some of my bets._

After extracting every little piece of information she could from the younger kunoichi that would affect her betting, Anko decided to head off to bed, ordering them to do the same.

'Honestly! We could be fighting some tough people tomorrow and you two are up chatting.' She clicked her tongue at them before turning over in her sleeping bag and falling asleep. Sakura and Tenten sweatdropped before they shared comments about their strange but amusing group leader.

At the break of dawn, they were fast asleep. At around 9 o'clock, they were still asleep. About thirty minutes later there was a little animal crawling over Anko's sleeping form and she shot up, knocking the creature away in the process. Yawning, she opened her bleary eyes to take a look at the still blurry images before her. The fire was out, and from the position of the sun it wasn't noon just yet. Sakura and Tenten were still asleep as well. Ha. Not for long.

'If I have to be up, so should they,' Anko muttered as she stood up and stretched, walking over to shake Sakura and Tenten awake before she put away her sleeping bag. Deciding to miss breakfast, they took the hour-long walk to the village, talking about the kinds of food they hoped to encounter.

'Dango dango dango!' Anko had chanted for the latter part of the journey; the half she was more awake for. Arriving at the residence of the feudal lord, they were fed – 'YES! Dango! Oh and dumplings!' – before being escorted to the area in which the rogue ninja were thought to dwell.

'Is it wise for us to walk into enemy territory,' Sakura wondered aloud.

'We'd have surprise on our side,' Tenten commented.

'Wise or not, we'll be fine!' Anko said cheerfully as she finished yet another stick of dango; on the way out of the village she'd purchased some 'for the journey' as she'd told their disbelieving stares.

Anko's grin would be wiped away soon enough by a kunai that she would have easily dodged, had it not been for the dango in her hands that she wanted to protect. Sakura and Tenten instantly went into battle mode as Tenten made to run in the direction in which the kunai came from and Sakura punched the ground, causing a crack in the earth to appear and extend several hundred metres in the direction Tenten was running in. Tenten and Anko automatically leapt into the air and out of the way, Tenten opening her scroll to release some kunai in the nearby bushes as Anko threw some shuriken at the shadow that barely escaped, cutting his shoulder and right calf muscle.

Unfortunately for this scouting ninja, however, Sakura had caused yet another earthquake, large enough to envelop him yet small enough to hold him in place. The three Konoha kunoichi slowly made their way to the squirming man, the escorts following suit.

Anko kicked off his straw coolie hat to reveal his fearful yet arrogant and stubborn expression. Anko grinned at him, licking her lips like a snake hissing before its prey.

'Hey stranger. What ya doin' out here?' she asked, eyes sparkling dangerously. The man showed no manner of answering so Anko squatted before him, taking out a kunai in the process. Her eyes locked with his and she smirked before she licked the blade of the kunai and brought the point to the rogue ninja's cheek. Pressing it hard enough his cheek so that her made her point quite clearly, she questioned him again.

'What are you doing here? Where are you from?' she asked sternly, grin fading. Behind her, Sakura bawled her fists once more, the material of her gloves echoing in the wind, as Tenten gripped her scroll once more.

The ninja before them held her gaze, pupils darting between the three kunoichi as he supposedly gathered his thoughts. Anko pressed her kunai harder into his cheek, blood dripping down the side of his face.

'Answer me,' she demanded.

'Scouting,' he spat in a gruff voice.

'Aw is that all you want to share with me?' Anko asked him, digging the kunai further into cheek. After gaining no other responses, the Konoha shinobi shared a few glances before they gagged him and walked off.

'So the plan's a lure-the-enemy-out-with-bait-and-then-attack kind of thing?' one of the escorts asked, with the kunoichi nodding in turn. Waiting in strategic points around the area, bored for some parts, it was several hours before another two ninja appeared looking for their comrade. Seeing the gagged figure, Anko watched as their posture changed and they became aware and alert.

'Much too late though,' Anko muttered under her breath, as Tenten and Sakura attacked from opposite sides wounding the enemy ninja with a touch of mercy. Tenten's weapons struck the non-vital parts of their body whilst Sakura aimed to break a few bones; enough damage so that they couldn't move, fight back or escape, but not enough that they'd kill them straight away. Leaving the gagged rogues tied together by their earth-eaten comrade, the kunoichi and escorts headed in the direction the latest rogues had come from.

After about ten minutes of travelling, however, they became wary of an ambush. Shadows would pass and whilst many others may think nothing of it, Sakura and Tenten had spent enough time with Ino who spent time with Shikamaru and his shadows that they knew what was natural and what meant movement. They pressed on, however, taking note of the slightest sounds or possible sounds, never letting their guard down.

When they were finally attacked, which Tenten greeted with a rather loud 'about time', they easily dodged the attacks with little cuts, if any, before they pursued and rounded up their attackers.

Their sharp ears had picked up on the faint sound of voices and stance change, Anko immediately calling out 'Sen'eijashu' as the snakes appeared and knocked the kunai and shuriken away from the travelling group. Anko and Sakura, each noticing different shinobi made to attack them, both taking out kunai and shuriken and hurtling it at the enemy, before Tenten's Sōshōryū came crashing down on them, once again aiming to seriously injure.

Anko cursed under her breath for the lack of spilled blood she caused but tied up the shinobi all the same with Sakura. As the pink-haired kunoichi reeled them in, Anko had another look around to make sure they hadn't missed anyone, happily strangling one they'd missed with her snakes.

Returning with a grin, she led the way back to the feudal lord's residence, the rogue ninja in tow. Sakura had tended to their wounds so that they wouldn't die, despite Anko's arguments against it.

'But their the _enemy_!'

'Hai, Anko-san but we weren't told to _kill_ them or anything! The feudal lord just wants them away from the village. I don't feel like burying people right now,' Sakura retorted.

Tenten nodded.

'I'm with Sakura on this, Anko-san. It's easier just to tow them in if you think about it. More time for food,' she added with a grin.

Anko considered their argument before shrugging and continuing on back into the village. Deciding to finish the day off in the village, Anko walked off on her own while Tenten and Sakura ventured off in another direction, agreeing to meet back for the dinner the feudal lord had invited them to.

'We're going to wander aroudn town, Anko-san,' Tenten had told her. 'Do you want to come along?'

Anko shook her head in response. 'I'll catch up with you later. I'll just send a letter with a brief report.'

And with that said, Anko disappeared into the crowd.

-------

**A/N:**

Sen'eijashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hand  
Sōshōryū - Twin Rising Dragons

Hmm well sorry if it's not that great haha I'm just happy I got to writing something. Like the title? No? Lol Snakes is for Anko, Scrolls for Tenten, and Samurai for Sakura LOL i know it sounds off but: 'sakura blossoms have historically been associated with samurai' says Wikipedia.

I wanted to source the sites I got this information from but it doesn't seem to be working lol So yeah the title of their attacks aren't from the top of my head.

I'm going away from Dec 2nd to 9th too. But hopefully I'll be able to update again this week before then. Ack if there's anything else I've missed that I was meant to say here I'm sorry. Also, next chapter ... I'm not saying anything right now lol

jm


	11. Bears Back Home

**A/N:** Here I updated before my trip! I have ideas but I'm really lazy . And video games aren't helping; distractions, I tell you! O.o There was going to be more to this chapter but I thought I'd put the rest in the next one. Sorry for taking a little while as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fan fiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--------

**Bears Back Home**

_Previously..._

_Deciding to finish the day off in the village, Anko walked off on her own while Tenten and Sakura ventured off in another direction, agreeing to meet back for the dinner the feudal lord had invited them to._

_'We're going to wander around town, Anko-san,' Tenten had told her. 'Do you want to come along?'_

_Anko shook her head in response. 'I'll catch up with you later. I'll just send a letter with a brief report.'_

_And with that said, Anko disappeared into the crowd._

------

Temari watched the little sand tornadoes grace the horizon, closing her eyes as the wind caressed her sweating brow. Hands on the sandstone wall, she let her weight fall into it as she pushed her arms forward and rested her her head on her arms. The hot sun burned into the back of her neck and shoulders and the cool breeze sent shivers down her spine. Ah how she'd missed this, even if she was on border patrol. Gaara had wanted her to take it easy and Temari really only wanted to stay in Suna.

Not expecting a day off, Temari had marched into her brother's office bright and early - well, as soon as she got there - to ask him for a mission within Suna.

'What?' he'd said to her.

'You heard me, Gaara, I want a mission.'

The red-haired Kazekage stared at his sister blankly.

'No.'

'But –'

'Temari, you just got back. I still think you need a break. Welcome back, by the way,' he said to her somewhat sarcastically, before looking back down at his paperwork. Temari had nodded a greeting to the guards as she entered her beloved village, dropping her things off at home before going over to visit Gaara. Temari couldn't help but inwardly smirk to herself. Yeah Gaara had come a long way. The first time he showed his sarcastic wit to herself and Kankurou they walked into the door that he'd let shut onto their faces. They were talking about the alliances they were trying to form with the other villages when their conversation fell on the Rice Country.

'An alliance with the Sound, yeah right, Temari,' Kankurou said, rolling his eyes at his sister as he, along with his siblings, walked home at an early 11PM, metres away from their shared residence.

'It's a joke, Kankurou, honestly,' his sister grumbled, leaning over Gaara so she could shove him aside. The puppet master skillfully and expertly stepped away from her attack and into safe territory.

'It's not even a good joke, Temari,' Kankurou continued, with his sister glowering at him.

'It could happen,' Gaara suddenly said, sandwiched between his bickering siblings. Kankurou and Temari stopped to give him a strange and somewhat horrified look. Gaara wasn't serious, right? But Gaara wasn't really one to joke. Pale green eyes turned to meet his siblings' as he shrugged.

'We did work well with them at the attack on Konoha, even if they betrayed us,' the redhead continued as he opened the door to their home. His older siblings shared uncertain glances with each other as they made to follow him.

'And if they disagree I can always call on my good friend Shukaku. It's a shame he lives inside me, he could have been nice to have over for tea or something,' the Kazekage said as he let the door swing shut, slamming into the awestruck and horrified expressions of his older siblings.

Noticing neither Temari or Kankurou had stopped the door with something other than their faces, Gaara opened it once more to blink at his siblings who weren't even able to utter a word to him.

'I'm joking,' Gaara said to them with a rather amused expression. Blank faces stared back at him, Kankurou being the first to recover. Brushing himself off, he walked into their house, clapping Gaara on the shoulder before he turned to look at Temari.

'See, Tem? That's a good joke, scary as it was little brother,' he said, adding the last line with a grin to Gaara.

Rubbing her forehead at the memory, Temari's impatience got the better of her and she marched up to Gaara's desk, crossing her arms and standing as tall and as intimidating as possible.

'Come on, baby brother,' Temari said to him.

'I said no, Temari,' Gaara went on without even looking up at his sister, signing official documents that all looked the same to Temari. 'You need a break. And you're going to take one. And tonight when we have a family dinner you _will_ tell Kankurou and myself what is wrong.' He spoke strongly, sternly and with that air of authoritative confidence.

_Damn him._

'Fine. I'll see you at home then,' Temari huffed to him, making to leave his office. She'd have her way one way or another. There were plenty of people that would be willing to help her. And if not, there was always –

'The border patrol in the northeast is the weakest. I suggest you rebel against my request up there until dinner,' Gaara said with a knowing smirk. Temari turned to glare at her brother, who to her great annoyance still had his head down but proudly displayed that smirk of his.

'Hmph. Fine. And thank you.'

With those last words she left his office, grabbing a quick bite to eat before she headed up to the northeastern border for … patrol duty. And there she was, bored as ever and looking at the same grains of sand she'd seen her entire lifetime, just scattered and brought to a different place. It had been a while since she'd stared at the sand dunes too actually. The day she noticed there were as many grains of sand as there were stars in the skies had brought so much fascination to her young self. She remembered trying to count which there was more of as well.

It still awed her. If there was anything you would learn to appreciate in Suna it was the wonder of everything in the world and universe, whether it be the vast amount of grains of sand that make the mighty dunes of their deserts or the stars that grace the atramentous sky. Both were so clear in Suna. And life was so rare too; there were only specific creatures that would survive in the deserts and that made them unique and to Temari, better to appreciate. The same went for their flora. And people wonder why Suna people have such pride in being able to survive in the extremities of the desert.

She remembered sharing her thoughts on such things with Gaara one night. After all, she'd told Kankurou the stories about the constellations and the stars when they were younger but she never had shared it with Gaara. She was atop the cliffs at the gates of Suna one night, just enjoying the serenity of the night. It was somewhat secluded ; there were no guards around her and a clear view of the endless sky above and the shifting desert sands lay before her. So of course, she was surprised to have Gaara stumble upon her.

'Nee-chan? Are you alright?' the all too familiar voice had said rather softly. Temari turned to see Gaara standing a few metres away from her, donning his usual crimson outfit. It was late after all, she guessed. How long had she been there for?

'Hey Gaara, I'm ok. Are you? What are you doing all the way out here?' she asked, gesturing for him to come closer if he wanted to. Gaara obliged, tentatively walking over to his older sister before taking a seat beside her.

'I'm ok. I was just wondering where you were. You weren't home when I got there so I thought I'd look for you,' the red-haired shinobi explained. A gentle expression crossed Temari's face as she gaped at her younger brother, before she smiled, touched by his affection.

'Thanks Gaara,' she said to him, before turning to look out again.

'Kankurou said you were probably fine,' Gaara continued, causing Temari's attention to shift back to him. He looked rather embarrassed for going out to look for his sister and being wrong about her being in some kind of danger. Smiling once more, Temari put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

'Thanks for coming, Gaara. I'm sorry I worried you. I guess I lost track of time,' she said. The young man smiled softly and gently at her. She was still amazed at how innocent Gaara's smile was, how genuine. While his mind and body grew over the years, the parts of him he'd abandoned and rejected had remained the same as they were when he was a child. She could see his vulnerability in his smile and eyes, as she and Kankurou only could; she saw the little brother in him that she'd once rejected and hurt, and who'd once rejected and hurt her.

'Gaara, look over there, do you see that group of stars? What does it look like to you?' Temari asked him, taking her hand from her shoulder to point at the stars. Gaara looked up in the direction his sister was pointing in, disinterest evident in his … lack of expression.

'A lot of stars?' he answered sincerely. Temari laughed lightly, the redhead turning to look at the serene expression on his sister's face. She looked so peaceful and genuinely happy. How often had he seen this expression on her? Hardly ever was the answer. And how long had he cared whether or not he saw her happy? Not nearly enough times.

'Those six stars up there make an anchor. Do you see it?' She said to him, turning to make sure he really was paying attention. She watched his pale aqua eyes stare in the direction she'd indicated but he seemed a little confused.

'The anchor is a symbol of hope, like the daffodil. Whenever I feel down or confused I look for that group of stars in particular,' she told him, hugging her knees as the content smile once again graced her soft lips and she brought her own teal gaze to stare at her sky. She felt Gaara's own on her but made no move to meet it, at least at first.

'There are so many stars in the sky, and there's so many grains of sand in the desert. But some stars stand out more to me and make pictures, just like some grains stands together to make the sand dunes. I think we're like that; out of all the people in the world, there's special ones that make you feel different things,' she continued on in a soft voice.

'That's why I like to look at them sometimes.'

Gaara continued to watch her, and she continued to hold his silence, taking in the peace and serenity of the moment. Soon enough, she turned to meet Gaara's confused yet interested stare.

Seeing her eyes locking onto his, the youngest Sand Sibling turned his attention away from his sister, facing forward in an attempt to feel less open to her. He was still new at this kind of thing after all, even if it had been months since they'd returned.

'I remember seeing you looking at the sky when we were younger, sometimes with Kankurou and sometimes alone,' he confessed to his sister in his monotonous tone. Still, Temari felt there was some kind of emotion beneath his words. Could he feel a little hurt maybe? She knew she would have but this was Gaara after all; strong as she was, she felt he was a lot more.

'Is that what you were looking at?' Gaara asked, refusing to meet his sister's gaze once more. Temari could hear the reluctant force in which he'd asked his question, traces of insecurity and curiosity evident in his soft tone.

'Yeah,' Temari said with a small smile, averting her gaze from Gaara. 'One of the earliest things I remember is Mother sitting outside with me and telling me about the stars and wind,'she told him. 'I used to tell Kankurou about them too; not only what Mother told me but what Uncle Yashamaru did too.'

She stopped, wondering if she'd said too much. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned their mother to Gaara at all, let alone Yashamaru. Neither Temari or Kankurou spoke about their mother or uncle in Gaara's presence, and their baby brother hadn't asked them about them. The kunoichi couldn't help but wonder if she'd broken an unspoken agreement.

_Urgh. There's too many unspoken agreements._

'What did they tell you?'

The sandy-haired kunoichi's head snapped around to watch Gaara, whose face was as passive and emotionless as ever, eyes staring straight ahead of him. He was so good at masking his emotions, so used to being alone and here he was, knees bent up to his chest as he sat and talked with his older sister. And about things she once never dared to talk about in his presence, let alone _with_ him.

'I don't remember what Mother said specifically about the stars but I do remember what she told me about the wind. I just remember her pointing out different constellations, like the anchor and Uncle Yashamaru did the same,' she told him. 'Uncle Yashamaru told me the anchor constellation was Mother's favourite, and he always pointed it out to me until I remembered where it was.'

Hearing the sound of her brother's clothes move, Temari turned to see him looking up at the stars again, searching in the area she'd pointed out to him before. Her heart broke and mended itself as she watched him, and she looked up once again.

'It's over there, Gaara, can you see it?'

Silence followed as her brother's light jade eyes searched the constellations for that one in particular. She let him take his time to see it on his own, and as he looked she watched him. Gaara had changed so much since Konoha all those months ago. He still masked his emotions well and at times he was still cold and distant, but not to them. At least, not as much to them. Whilst Gaara would turn his back on council members that questioned him with things he didn't want to answer, he would come back with an answer for his siblings whenever they asked him the same question. In the markets and in public in general he would stand to the side, passive, silent, unquestioning and unapproachable. But when Temari would give him a look that told him to at least try be more social and look less intimidating and scary he would ask about one thing or the other. But just once. Later when they were alone again Gaara would ask his siblings about the things that had sparked interest and curiosity in his inquisitive self. Temari and Kankurou knew that they just needed to give Gaara time before he answered or before he asked; time to be comfortable with things that would bring them closer to him, and he to them.

Like now.

'Oh. I see it, Temari,' he'd tell her in a voice slightly more enthusiastic than normal, and Temari would know it was just the same as jumping around and pointing at it.

Smiling at her brother, Temari continued to point out other constellations, as well as some she'd personally 'created', giving Gaara the time he needed to find them. Some time later, Gaara had pointed up at the sky in a completely different direction. Confused, Temari asked her brother what he was pointing at. After all, they were just looking at the lotus constellation and Gaara had seen it clearly.

'Over there's a fan, Temari. And a snake,' Gaara told his sister without turning to look at her. Temari squinted up at the diamonds that twinkled before her, willing herself to see it. After about five minutes she saw it.

'Oh wow, Gaara. When did you see those? How come you never told me?!' she said to him in a mock-angry tone. Gaara smiled softly back at her before he turned to look at them once more.

'I saw them years ago. I don't remember how old I was but I'd just seen you and Kankurou looking at the sky again and I walked away and went to look from my own place. And I saw them. And if you look really hard there's a bear in the stars that make them up,' he told his sister. Temari looked over again and she couldn't help but smile.

Gaara was right.

'You have good eyes, Gaara,' she told him. She thought she heard him smile.

'And a good memory too to have remembered that for so long, unless it was recently …?'

The older kunoichi looked over at her sibling as she asked the question, the wind brushing past them once more, ruffling their hair and proudly showing his tattooed forehead. She couldn't help but smirk a little as well. Lately, Kankurou had taken to ruffling Gaara's head, much to the redhead's embarrassment. The eldest sibling had also started to pick up the habit, seeing that Gaara had no real objection to it, as long as they were just at home.

'It wasn't recently. We were younger. In my memory you and Kankurou were a lot smaller. It was around the time you started to bring your fan everywhere,' Gaara continued on. 'I remember knowing you were home if I saw your fan in the living room,' Gaara told her.

Temari couldn't help but laugh, Gaara sharing a small smile with her.

'The fan in the sky reminds me of you and the snake reminds me of Kankurou,' Gaara said softly and quietly, but enough for his sister to hear.

Temari's smile faded, replaced by understanding as she looked up at Gaara's constellations once more.

The fan was her, for obvious reasons. And when they were growing up Kankurou had a bamboo snake he always liked to play with and refused to let Gaara play with, even when he had outgrown it. And the bear …

'Your bear,' Temari said softly, eyes finding the side of her brother's face. He nodded somewhat slowly.

Understanding her brother's need and wish for her not to meet his gaze, she looked back up at the fan, bear and snake, together and joined by the image of the bear. And Temari learned a little more about her brother. At one stage of his life he'd wanted his siblings to love him and care for him, to appreciate him and see him as their family, as they do now. They were so many years late. Gaara's bear was a gift from his uncle, and, Temari guessed, his oldest and best friend when he was younger. The fan and the snake, side by side, with a smiling bear between them. In his constellations the bear stood not only between the fan and snake but within them, taking some of their stars to make himself, joining them altogether. Just like Temari, Gaara and Kankurou were joined with blood.

The stars represented the family he wanted with his siblings. In that image he wasn't alone, in that image they were right beside him, sharing a bond that could not be broken. A melancholy smile graced her lips as her eyes reflected pools of regret and hope, as she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder once more, before smirking and ruffling his hair.

Gaara tensed at the ruffling, mock-scowling, as usual, before he smiled back at his sister. She couldn't bring herself to say it right now and she knew that he'd forgiven them, and they'd forgiven him. Yawning, Temari slid over to hug her brother tightly in the way only an embarrassing sister could do in public, before she leaned back to watch their stars again.

'If I fall asleep, you better not leave me here by myself,' she told her brother in her strict and demanding tone. Gaara smirked.

'Goodnight, nee-chan. I'm going home. Kankurou might eat all the cake. Don't freeze, ok?' he told her with his new joking tone. And sure enough, he got up and made to leave.

'Oy! Gaara!' Temari called after him, standing and hurriedly picking up her fan as she ran up to catch him.

'What kind of cake is it?'

Temari yawned, but smiled at the memory nonetheless. As she felt the scorching sun burning down on her neck again, she found herself falling into sleep.

'Urgh. Why did I want to do this again?' she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes.

'Temari-sa – '

'Shh,' she cut off before whoever had tried to call her could continue.

'Ne, Temari-san, this arrived for you at Gaara-sama's office,' the voice continued.

The kunoichi in question opened a reluctant eyelid to glare at the girl before her, who knew better than to take it seriously. Closing her eyes again, she instead reached out a lazy hand for whatever it was.

'I thought you were on border patrol, Temari-san,' the voice continued lightly. 'Aren't you meant to be awake for that?'

'Shut up, Matsuri,' was the muffled response. A familiar laugh preceded the soft footsteps that followed, as Temari's outstretched hand finally made contact with the rough scroll which was apparently for her.

Lifting her head up and stretching, Temari smiled a thanks to Matsuri before waving her off. As she disappeared back into Suna, Temari turned her attention to the scroll in her hand.

She recognised the messy writing immediately. A cross between a smile and a smirk graced her curious expression as she opened Anko's letter.

_Temari –_

_How're you doing? Not scaring the future shinobi of Suna too much? I've just finished a mission in the River Country; a request to deal with some rogue ninja. Guess who was with me? Sakura and Tenten._

Temari winced slightly as she wondered what that had to do with Anko writing. It wasn't as if they'd never written to each other; it was just rare, that was all. Slumping down against the wall, Temari made herself comfortable before reading on.

_Let me tell you, that group has some gossip._

Temari couldn't help but smile at Anko's…amusing habits.

_Did you know that Ino and Sakura aren't as hung up on that Uchiha kid as much anymore? I mean, I still remember when Itachi was younger, the girls fawned over him for years. And also, did you know that Inuzuka Kiba likes to take hot bubble baths with scented candles and everything?! I did not expect that, but apparently it's true._

_Anyway I just wanted to make sure you're ok. And to remind you that the Chuunin Exams are coming up so you're gonna be back, just in case you've forgotten. So you don't have much time to hide from the girls, who, by the way, are sorry if they offended you. I didn't tell them anything you wouldn't approve of but they're not stupid; they'll know you're purposefully avoiding them if you don't see them at all next time you're here, which is in a couple of weeks, right?_

_Oh and apparently there was a birthday party you were meant to go to this week?_

_I partook in Sakura and Tenten's conversations during the mission, that's why I know these things. And so you know, they do think rather highly of you but they don't quite understand yet. When you come back, give them a chance. And before you tell me they could have been putting on a show because they know we're friends, don't; I was eavesdropping when I heard some of the stuff they think about you. They don't like to talk about you when I'm around actually._

_I'll see you when you get back if your escort will allow me to._

_Anko_

Temari gripped the open scroll tightly as she slammed her balled fist against the wall, ignoring Anko's remarks.

'Damn it!'

She'd forgotten she'd have to return for the Chuunin Exams soon. It was one of those things she knew was always coming but didn't expect to actually arrive. She sighed to herself before her eyes darted from brick to brick on the opposite wall, taking in Anko's words and trying to formulate a plan of action. She'd forgotten about Moegi's birthday party thing as well. Come to think of it, she hadn't thought enough before she left.

Vigorously rubbing her head in annoyance, Temari sighed once more before she got up and watched the sun set on the horizon. She'd figure it out before she got back she supposed. Reading through Anko's letter once more, Temari only looked up to watch the ebony cape cover the jewel of day. As the moon and stars danced above her, Temari turned her back on the wall and made her way home, ordering some of the guards to send another shinobi to her station as she left.

As she passed the numerous stores and vendors, an idea for a gift for the young Konoha kunoichi floated into her head, and Temari's tired and dispirited face held a small smile. There was hope, she supposed.

But for now, there was dinner.

------

**A/N: **And there we go. As I said in the previous chapter, I'll be away from Dec 2nd to 9th AEDST but I won't be able to update anymore before I go or anything haha So the next chapter, which is still unwritten, will be posted within two weeks hopefully.

Next chapter: Dinner with the family. Sand sibling interaction yay

At least that's the plan. So until then, take care.

jm


	12. The Shadow of the Man

**A/N: **I'm back. It took me a while to get back into it but here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto._ All characters within this fan fiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

---------

**The Shadow of the Man**

_Previously..._

_As she passed the numerous stores and vendors, an idea for a gift for the young Konoha kunoichi floated into her head, and Temari's tired and dispirited face held a small smile. There was hope, she supposed._

_But for now, there was dinner._

---------

Temari yawned as she opened the door to the home she shared with her brothers, leaving her worn shoes at the door as she by-passed the living room and headed straight for the kitchen where she expected her brothers to be. As she passed the mantle full of photographs, she noticed that only one brother was in the kitchen. The other was still missing, probably still at work she reasoned.

Hearing footsteps, Kankurou turned to see his older sister stroll into the kitchen, unlatching her weapon before leaning against the walls of the walkway. He smiled a small greeting to her, his eyes reflecting something less than joy which Temari refused to acknowledge. She was certain Kankurou and Gaara would fire questions at her when they all sat down together. It was also a possibility that they would refuse to let her travel on her own, despite her being their older sister, as well as of jounin rank. Shaking her head at the thought, she waved a greeting to her younger brother.

'What's for dinner, Kankurou?' she asked immediately, walking into the kitchen and making her way to the sink to wash her hands.

A smirk and a roll of the eyes answered her. 'Good to see you too.'

She looked around, making sure they hadn't broken anything while she was away and that they had kept everything clean and tidy. Although, they usually did. They each did a fair amount of work to keep their home nice and it was usually Kankurou that had to yell at herself and Gaara for leaving plates on the table and forgetting to put them in the sink.

Their home wasn't the smallest, but it wasn't the mansion they'd been offered either. After their father's death, they'd moved out of the Kazekage's mansion without a word said. They hadn't been forced, no, but they all felt that it had to be done. Temari stopped rubbing her hands under the cool water and turned off the tap, taking a seat at the table, resting her head on her arms.

She liked this home a lot better, actually. All her life she'd been raised in that mansion, like a princess no doubt, and yet she'd so willingly left. They had everything anyone could ever want in that mansion: servants 24/7, chefs, their own rooms with their own televisions and everything else that came with it and they never had to pay a thing for it. Well, that was only because their father was Kazekage, and as such he was entitled to live in the Kazekage mansion.

But they still wanted more, and Temari knew that a lot of other people would have made the same decision that she and her brothers made to leave that lifestyle. Sort of. As children they were treated and raised as royalty, Gaara too despite the fear and whatnot, and they had every material possession they could ever ask for. And as much as they yearned for the immaterial facets of a home. They never cared to change their situation because they didn't know how to, if anyone else wanted it, or if it was even worth it.

That all changed the day Gaara fought Uzumaki Naruto in Konoha. Temari always smiled at the memory of their trip back home but she still remembered the way her heart froze when her father's dead body was found on the outskirts of the Wind Country. She still remembered the uncomfortable sensation in the pit of her stomach when her father had not returned or sent word back to the village before they set fun in Suna and yet she'd brushed it off. Her father was the _Kazekage_, the strongest ninja in Sunagakure. And he had his guards, he was fine, right?

So why did she feel so uneasy? So cold?

'What do you mean you don't know where he is?!' Temari had yelled at her sensei, eyes blazing with fury and impatience as she banged her fist against the wall. Beside her, her puppet-wielding brother lay silent and pale, similar to their youngest sibling actually. His eyes were widened in shock and fear, the once proud prince of Suna silenced by the news of his missing father.

'Calm down, Temari! I'm sure he's fine,' Baki assured the kunoichi sternly.

'Bullshit!' Temari bellowed back. 'It took the three of us a _week_ to get here because of our injuries, double the time it should normally take. Kazekage-sama would not take that long to get back to his village, and alone nonetheless. So don't tell me everything's '_fine_', Baki because it obviously isn't. Especially when a handful of ninja have been dispatched as a search party. Tell me the truth,' she demanded with an air of authority. Oh yes, she was definitely the Kazekage's daughter, demanding the respect her title earned her.

Her sensei sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

'The Council saw it fit to send out a search party for any Suna shinobi that may need help returning home,' he answered.

'Baki,' Gaara's deep, gruff voice reprimanded, staring him down with his piercing aqua eyes.

The former brought his gaze to meet the redhead's before he continued.

'They think Kazekage-sama may have been severely injured … or worse.'

Silence answered him.

'Who has the power to severely injure Kazekage-sama?' Temari spat back at her teacher. 'No one can even _touch_ him!'

She turned her back on her teacher, fists balled tightly as she made to leave.

'Sandaime Hokage-sama is dead,' Baki said to her retreating form, causing the blonde-haired shinobi to stop in her tracks. 'At least that's what some Suna chuunin have said. It is possible that something similar may have happened to Yondaime Kazekage-sama – '

'Shut up!' Temari screamed, turning to point an accusatory finger at Baki. 'Father is _not_ dead! And don't you _dare_ insinuate otherwise!'

Her heart broke at the mere thought of losing her father and she shook in anger and fear. Balling the fist which had been pointing at Baki mere seconds ago, her breath hitched as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her shaking stopped as she turned to see sand seeping out of Gaara's gourd into the shape of a fist, gently placed on her shoulder. Exhaling sharply, she caught Gaara's sharp gaze and turned to leave once more, her brothers following suit.

Days later, Baki would knock on the door of their mansion and a frightened servant would answer the door, hurriedly beckoning the shinobi inside. Since her encounter with her sensei, Temari had been on edge, constantly checking for news of her father, her temper shorter than ever. Kankurou, on the other hand¸ was still in a state of shock, although remarkably less. He seemed to move less, however, needing to be reminded to eat when he sat at the table with a spoon full of soup. Blank eyes would stare out the window from the couch, waiting for the familiar robes of blue and white to sweep across their yard. Gaara seemed more normal than either of his siblings and he kept them in check over the next few days.

'Temari, leave the servants alone and eat,' he told his sister who had been yelling at the servants for entering their father's room to clean it. Fuming, Temari had turned to face her younger brother, calm down a little before storming off and slamming the door, with Gaara following her, stopping only to talk to his older brother.

'Kankurou. It's dinner time. Let's go,' he said somewhat softly, waiting for his older brother to realize what he said and make to follow him. He was a lot slower now, mind always elsewhere. It was not unexpected then that it was Gaara with whom Baki spoke to first.

'Gaara, where's Temari and Kankurou? Can you call them here, please?'

The redhead barely nodded before he turned to find his siblings, whose expressions hadn't changed since the last time they'd all met: Temari's face contorted in annoyance, eyes blazing and sharp, Kankurou's somewhat blank and smirk-less, and Gaara's usual impassive face but sharp gaze still intact.

'We found Yondaime Kazekage-sama,' Baki said softly as he motioned for the siblings to sit down. All three turned their heads in the direction of his hand but neither moved, their heads instead turning back to look at Baki, waiting for him to continue.

'Where is he?' Gaara asked for his siblings.

'He's at the hospital now, we found him on the outskirts of the Wind Country,' Baki continued softly.

'How is he?' Gaara continued on. He could feel the tension within his siblings; the way Temari's lip would shake and her attempt to stop it so she could ask a question, the way Kankurou's gaze would dart from Baki to the window, expectantly waiting for his father to appear.

Baki avoided their gazes altogether and Temari felt her heart break once more.

'Baki,' Gaara said in a tone that was both threatening and encouraging.

'Yondaime Kazekage-sama is dead.'

And the broken heart shattered into a million more pieces. Temari's quivering lip stopped and her jaw merely dropped open, her eyes widening in shock and fear, shaking her head in denial as an uneasy yet desperate expression crossed her young face.

'No,' she managed to choke out.

Kankurou, on the other hand, had paled more, wide eyes staring at his sensei, expecting him to burst into laughter and tell him it was some sick joke. Although, Baki rarely joked with them about serious matters, but if Gaara could change Baki could too, right? His malnourished figure had made to faint, had it not been for Gaara's cushion of sand that helped him stay standing.

Gaara closed his eyes briefly, senses as sharp as ever and paying special attention to any movements his siblings may make.

'I'm sorry.'

'You're _lying_!' Temari yelled at her teacher, shaking once more, Gaara opening his black-rimmed eyes to watch them.

'I wish I were, Temari-hime,' Baki continued.

'Don't call me that!' Temari retorted, cringing. She never really minded her title but it only hurt her more. Her father proudly expected his children to be treated like royalty, although he never told anyone to do such a thing.

'ARGHHHH!' she screamed before she made to run at Baki; to hit him, to punch and kick him, to hurt him in any way and beat the truth out of him, to make him tell her it wasn't true. But Gaara's sand hand held her back, his real hand resting on her shoulder.

'Temari,' he said to her. She closed her eyes, pretending to ignore her brother's voice. She still forced herself forward, knowing full well it was all in vain, but she refused to give up. She would not give up.

That is, until Kankurou hugged her tightly and helped restrain her from pushing forward.

'Tem,' he simply said to her.

Strength-wise it was unnecessary, but the action itself was what she needed. She found it hard enough to ignore one brother's plea, let alone both, especially now when she just wanted to be with her family. And if that was what they wanted then that's what she would do.

And with that, Temari stopped pushing herself towards Baki, and bowed her head, forcing back the emotion that dared to show itself on her face.

'Take us to him,' Gaara ordered in his monotonous voice.

Baki merely nodded. 'I knew you'd want me to,' he told them simply before he turned and left the household, giving the siblings some time to gather themselves.

Gaara merely called for the servants to bring Temari's fan and Kankurou's puppet, not because he expected an attack but because they were familiar items of value to his siblings. And he wouldn't put it past them to spend the night training, especially after the news they'd heard.

'Are you ready?' he asked his siblings as they were given their items. Confident nods followed but his sister's teal eyes reflected sorrow and vulnerability, his brother's dark orbs still widened in shock. Inside he knew it hurt them.

Donned with their masks, the Sand Siblings left their home and followed Baki to the hospital in silence, ignoring the fearful stares and pitying glances passers-by would give them along the way. They didn't even bother to glare back at them, they just walked on.

And there they'd stand, wide-eyed as they stared at their father's lifeless figure, new scars of battle lining his face and hands, never healing. Ignoring her pride, Temari made to reach down and touch her father's hair, Gaara ordering the other occupants of the room to leave.

None made to argue with him.

And then they broke down. Temari's shaky hand would touch her father's soft hair, so similar to her brothers', the warmth of her body leaving her skin as she touched his cold flesh. She knew his body would be cold, of course, but she somehow still expected warmth when she touched his hand. She refused to cry because she knew her father wouldn't like it … but she couldn't help it.

'Daddy,' she whispered, falling to her knees before her brothers could catch her, letting her cheek touch his calloused hand, and the hot tears that she'd held in for so long stream down her face. She didn't care. She would cry sooner or later. She preferred it to be in the presence of her father. Before she'd leave the room she would straighten herself out, physically and mentally, and show no signs of weakness.

Her father would understand. She knew in the way only one of his children would know, the same way only a child of his would know that genuine smile that was saved just for them. Gaara's hand fell to his sister's shoulder as she sobbed, hugging his arm tightly, Kankurou's shocked face staring at his father as a few tears left his saddened eyes.

When there were no traces left of Kankurou's few tears, and Temari's breathing had slowly steadied, the three would stay as they were and look at their father. Temari, kneeling beside him as she always had, gripping his hand close to her, rubbing it, trying to bring warmth back into it. The warmth she felt when he'd place his hand atop her head, the warmth she felt when late at night he would enter their rooms and sit by their bedside, squeezing their hands tightly. He never admitted it but she knew. She sat beside his bed, holding onto him like the little girl that had held onto anything that belonged to her mother when she died. Her father was her parent and her protector, her mentor and her guide. But he was the one who brought a feeling of security to her that no one else could, a feeling that told her nothing would ever happen because he would always be there – because the Kage would protect the village, and a father would protect his family; as a kunoichi and as a daughter, she was never alone.

With her head resting on her father's hand, Temari looked up at her brothers. Gaara stared at their father's face, a million questions and thoughts running through his head. Of course they would though, how else would Gaara feel? The man had rejected him for years and even tried to kill him and yet he was his father. And now Gaara returned wanting to be the family they all wanted deep inside.

He was crushed, dumbstruck and confused.

But not as much as Kankurou. Their father was his hero, his source of admiration, his ultimate role model. As a child he'd felt the blanket of his father's shadow, but as he grew he learned to stand by his father's side, his loyalty never wavering from the man he loved most. And there he stood now, to his father's right as he always wanted to, and as he always had. Since the news of his father's disappearance days before, he'd barely had the energy to do anything, let alone put on his regular mask of purple. Today be proudly displayed his father's face, and he would for the following forty days.

Baki would knock on the door some time later, and be allowed to enter at Gaara's words. By then Temari's tears had disappeared and her breathing reduced to half-hearted sighs now and then. Her eyes would stare off into the distance, grief and sorrow reflected in her unusually dull orbs. Kankurou would stand to the right of his father's head, playing with his father's hair lightly, and Gaara would stand on his father's left. By then the youngest sibling would have reached out for his father's hand, and brought it to his cheek, as his older sister had done. By then he had knelt beside his father and brought his father's hand to the top of his head, as his siblings had told him about before. The affection they displayed in that room would remain between them, as they shared their grief as the family they wanted to be.

But Baki wouldn't know. When he walked into the room Temari would stand tall and proud once more, as would both her brothers. They would walk out with their heads held high, passive expressions marking their faces; an expression their father easily displayed and one they'd all learned.

At his wake and funeral they would be the proper shinobi children he had raised them to be, respectful as well as respected, but most of all, void of any form of emotion. They would stand proudly at the front of the congregation when the Elders conducted his funeral, Kankurou proudly displaying the face of his father's son, between Temari and Gaara. They would bid a formal goodbye to their father and Kazekage, the first to arrive and the last to leave.

And each day they're return with a lily for their father. And each night they'd sit in the dunes together and mourn, and grieve, and cry if they had to. All done in the shadows, all done in secret, and no one would ever be told. Just like their father had done. He'd kept his emotions and feelings to himself after all, but when he felt the need to break, he held his head up high in public, carrying his secrets and burdens on his own shoulders and no one else's. And that's how they would carry their own.

'Oy, Temari!'

'What?!' she snapped, turning her head to look at her brother's face. Kankurou's voice had snapped her out of her reverie, again, and apparently she'd annoyed him too. Excellent.

'Jeez, what are you thinking about anyway? And Gaara and I have been fine since you left, thanks,' he told her with a smirk.

'Oh shut up. What are we eating?'

'Whatever you're cooking,' was the cocky reply.

'WHAT?!'

'Calm down, nee-chan,' came a voice from outside the kitchen, 'I bought some chicken on the way home,' Gaara continued as he entered the chicken and placed the bag of chicken and chips on the small kitchen table. They didn't feel the need to entertain much in their kitchen after all.

'Food!' Kankurou exclaimed immediately, tearing straight through the bags as Temari and Gaara shared a look, shaking their heads soon after.

'Hi Gaara,' Temari said with a smile, her brother smiling back at her.

'Hiiii.'

As Gaara washed his hands and unceremoniously dumped his robes on the couch, for now at least, Temari set the table whilst Kankurou got rid of the bags and moved their food to another plate.

'Gaara you shouldn't leave your robes hanging around like that,' his brother told him, as Temari snickered behind his back. 'If someone comes and sees how you've just left them there they might think you don't care about being Kazekage at all! Pick them up and put them away properly!'

'Yes mother,' Gaara muttered sarcastically as he made no move to pick up his robes anyway but instead sat at the table, causing Kankurou to glare at him. As Temari sat down with her brothers, each sat in silence, waiting for the silent battle to be won. Would Gaara break first or would Kankurou?

Naturally, it was Kankurou who broke and cursed Gaara before he picked up Gaara's robes and took it to its owner's room. Temari laughed and Gaara smirked.

'Gaara you did that on purpose,' Temari said with a grin.

'Yeah. I did,' Gaara agreed with a smile. As Temari poured herself a glass of water, Gaara to cut the chicken, and they both waited for Kankurou to return. A quick glance back and Gaara quickly turned back to his sister, who was drinking.

'Ne, Temari, did you bring me my cake?' he asked cautiously, head spinning around to make sure Kankurou hadn't come back yet. His sister grinned into her glass.

'Maybe,' she said as she set her glass down and refilled it with a smirk.

'What's in it for me?'

Gaara's face had shock and disbelief written all over it.

'I'm the _Kazekage_ and your little brother! Where's my cake, woman?!'

Temari rolled her eyes at the redhead as Kankurou could be heard coming down the stairs.

'Gosh, you're starting to sound like Nara. It's in the living room. Kankurou was in the kitchen when I got home.'

'What?! But it might melt!' Gaara continued on in disbelief, evidently unaware of his brother's presence.

'What would melt, little brother?'

'Nothing,' Gaara answered quickly, eyes returning back to a smaller size as he sat back down in his seat, no longer leaning across the table closer to his smirking sister.

The older of the brothers put his face freakishly close to the younger one's, eyes small and glaring, as he tried to find the truth in his brother's eyes. He poked him in the side and naturally, Gaara's ultimate defense kicked in, causing the young Kazekage to exclaim a mocking 'HA!' in his brother's face. Kankurou only smirked as he smelled his brother's breath, looking for any traces of dessert.

Temari couldn't help but smile at her brothers' antics as she watched them begin to argue.

'You're hiding something from me!'

'No I'm not!'

'Yes you are!'

'No I'm not!'

'You _are_!'

' … '

'Is it ice cream?'

'No!'

'Chocolate?'

'No!'

'Cake?'

'Kankurou you're being stupid!'

'AH so it is!'

'Neeeeee-chaaaaan! Kankurou's bullying me!'

'Kankurou, leave him alone.'

'But Temari!'

Sighing, Temari brought her hand to her face as she shook her head.

'Let's just eat, ok. Gaara, share your cake. Kankurou, I brought back some cake from Konoha, yes _the_ cake. It's in the living room so go get it and put it in the fridge. We'll eat it later.'

And her brothers would listen to her. With glares and trust-devout eyes, the boys would both take the cake to the fridge and Temari would move her seat so that she was closest to it and each were an equal distance from the cake-holding fridge.

'So,' Gaara started after a bite full of chicken and chips, looking expectantly at his older sister.

'So what,' Temari answered, attempting to avoid the conversation.

'So we're not going to bed until you tell us why you're back so soon,' Kankurou retorted.

Temari huffed a response. The boys shared a look.

'Temari!' Gaara said in his father-like tone, causing Temari to wince.

'Stop that, Gaara!'

'Young lady that's Gaara-_sama_ to you!' Gaara continued, causing Kankurou to crack another smile. Temari couldn't help but grin, but still refused to answer.

'Tem,' Kankurou said in a tone only he knew how to use.

Still, she refused to look up at them. A minute later, she sighed and played with the food on her plate with her fork.

'You remember that birthday party I went to when we were younger, Kankurou? The invitation I actually accepted? Remember how it turned out?'

Kankurou nodded but Gaara looked confused.

'I never really knew what happened that day, just that you came home earlier than expected,' he said to his siblings.

'Long story short they thought I was a freak, among other things,' Temari said with a shrug, but Gaara caught the slight hurt in her voice. 'Anyway I had a sleepover thing at Tenten's with Sakura and the girls and it was kind of a replay of that night…'

'They called you a freak?' Kankurou said in shock, joke-less comments in a moment of seriousness.

Temari shook her head and shrugged, still not meeting her brothers' eyes.

'Not exactly,' she answered. 'Now that I think about it they never said anything overly bad and I just overreacted. I mean, even their tones weren't mean … it's just …'

'Bad experience in the past affects experiences in the present?' Gaara offered. Temari looked up and nodded.

'Yeah.'

'Tem, if they meant it that's one thing that we can deal with later. Did they mean it to offend you?' Kankurou asked her, placing his fork down on his plate. His sister thought for a moment before she looked both her brothers in the eye momentarily.

'No. Anko agrees. She says they don't think that about me. I'm just unsure, okay?'

'Are you going to be okay to go back for the Chuunin Exams?' Gaara asked.

Temari nodded. 'I have to be. If I don't go back they'll think something's up – '

'Something is up,' Kankurou cut in.

Temari shrugged in response. 'I still have some time here to calm myself down. I just want some cake right now.'

Hearing the word 'cake', Gaara and Kankurou immediately brought their gaze to the fridge, dropping the subject as they felt if Temari could bring up cake then obviously she was okay, at least for now.

When she was ready, she'd talk about it again, but the way she smiled and joked with them about the cake just told them she was happy to be home with her family.

-------

**A/N: **Sorry for the OOCness.. ish. And if there were any spelling mistakes / grammatical errors; I basically just skimmed through it a second time, okay? And the forty days thing I mentioned about Kankurou after his father's death is just something my family does. I don't know haha Sorry if it seems rushed too, especially at the end. I had to keep going or it'd be stuck for a while. Again.

Let's see. Significance of title? Sounds fancy at 2:23am. Kage means shadow, right? So it's kind of a pun and yes, I'm talking about their father

Next Chapter: ShikaTema? haha Maybe. The Chuunin Exams are coming!

Thanks for your patience!

jm


	13. Desert Lilies

**A/N:** Hello! Yeah, I'm still here. Sort of. Apparently I'd had most of this chapter written for a long time. I'm sorry it takes so long. I'm realising uni + writing doesn't really work well for me so, because uni is almost done, I should be back writing over the break and stuff.

Sorry again for the major delay, and if this chapter seems a little.. untogether, it's because I tried to write it a lot of times and the flow in it is highly disturbed.

jm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Desert Lilies**

With the sun burning into her already tanned and wind-whipped flesh, Temari found herself inwardly cursing as she wandered the familiar path to Konoha. It just had to be this hot the entire way back, didn't it? She'd made peace with her return to the Fire country; a few days with her brothers and in her home were enough to push the fear back into the depths of consciousness, and her confidence and pride returned.

'Temari, are you sure you're okay to go back?' Gaara had asked her as he and Kankurou bid their elder sibling a safe trip at the gates of Suna.

'Hai, hai, I'll be fine, Gaara, don't worry,' she responded with a smile, waving a hand at her brother's words. The redhead smiled in response, while the dark-haired brother rolled his eyes at her attitude.

'Stubborn as always. Just don't come home crying earlier than the second exam, ok?' Kankurou said with a smirk.

Temari's face fell to a glare in response. Ah yes, they were close indeed.

'We'll see you in a few weeks,' Gaara continued, ignoring his older brother. 'I want a personal letter from you about how our genin are doing too.'

Nodding, she bowed to the Kazekage, who shook his head in response, a small smiled comfortable curled upon his lips. And with one last wave, she'd left her home once more. If anything, it was her pride that had pushed her back in that direction. She could care less about the envied looks she was given by some but when it came to her name and her title, her pride would always force her to turn and make things rather clear.

Some things were just harder, that was all.

Taking a deep breath, she walked the last ten metres to the gates of Konoha, heading straight to the guards' table where she knew her guide would be napping or complaining.

'Ohayo Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san,' she greeted with a smile. 'Is the cry-baby around here yet?'

'Ohayo Temari-san,' Kotetsu replied whilst Izumo simply grinned at her.

'Oy Shikamaru,' he called, turning to a corner of their little work area, 'you're on the job now.'

'I trust you had a safe trip here?' Kotetsu continued as Shikamaru opened his eyes from the corner he sat in and brushed his clothes clean of any dirt that may have clung to him.

Temari, who had been watching Shikamaru with a hint of annoyance and distaste, almost didn't hear Kotetsu's question.

'Hai, nothing unusual,' she replied, teal eyes landing on his friendly face once more, trying to conceal the fact that she almost hadn't paid attention. Kotetsu merely turned to where he knew her attention had been and smirked at her.

'Oy Shikamaru you shouldn't keep a woman waiting, let alone two,' he told the youngest shinobi. 'Hokage-sama expects you to notify her of Temari-san's arrival and you haven't even greeted her.'

Shikamaru sighed in response as he walked out to greet Temari with a lazy wave before turning and walking into town. The three remaining shinobi shared a look and a roll of eyes before chuckling together.

'I'd say he's quite a character but I'm not sure if that'd be right,' Kotetsu said aloud.

Temari smiled.

'That's true. Anyway, it was nice to see you both. Are you going to partake in the exams this time?'

'Of course,' Izumo told her with a grin. 'We have to separate those worthy of even taking the exam from those who aren't,' he said simply.

Temari laughed at this. 'Through that ridiculous genjutsu? Do you two have nothing else? I'm surprised word hasn't gone around to the younger ones that it should be expected as part of the exam.'

Kotetsu and Izumo both shared knowing smirks. 'Ahh Temari-san, that's because we take care of it.'

Cocking a brow, Temari wondered if she really wanted to know. She did like seeing Kotetsu and Izumo though; they made her laugh. That and whenever they saw her at the bar, with or without Anko, they'd buy her a drink or two and entertain her for the rest of the night as she watched them try to get themselves some dates. But above that, they were more acquaintances than friends. Whenever they met smiles were exchanged but their whole sad life stories were never expected to be shared. It was nice to have no other expectations than a friendly hello, and be given a good laugh in return.

'Troublesome woman, you'll get me fired,' came a grumble from not too far.

Looking over, Temari waved at Kotetsu and Izumo before following Shikamaru, rather slowly at that too. Just to annoy him of course.

'I'll see you two around I'm guessing.'

They nodded and smiled before turning their attention back to the shougi game they had been thinking of starting. Meanwhile, Temari had fallen into step behind Shikamaru, teal eyes watching his slouching form carefully.

'About time you got here,' he said to her.

She smirked. 'What, I'm not allowed to talk to people anymore?'

She watched his shoulders rise and fall in a shrug, and she stopped to let a child cross before she fell into step beside Shikamaru. The latter had his attention in the sky, as usual, and instead Temari took the lead in deciding which path to take to the Hokage's.

'Mendokuse. That's not what I meant.'

Temari didn't need to look up at his youthful face to know that he'd heard of her sudden disappearance. She'd expected it. After all, they _were_ his friends, and Ino more than likely would have told him, even if he already knew.

'Suna is my home. As Ambassador I spend a lot of time away from it,' she answered expertly.

He smiled with a 'tch'. And she rolled her eyes at him. 'How long did it take you to decide that would be your story?' he mocked.

She couldn't help but inwardly smile to herself but greeted him with a push and a shove. She did like having Shikamaru as her guide, even if a stranger would have also been welcome. That way, they'd just get their work done and she'd be left alone. But having Shikamaru as her guide was somewhat better: over their time together they'd become rather close, though neither would admit it.

And both knew when the other didn't feel like seeing someone or people in general, and would take their time finishing off their duties so they'd have a legitimate reason to avoid said person. They had a general idea about how far their verbal comments could go and had actually formed quite a trusting relationship.

'How _is_ Suna? And your brothers?' Shikamaru asked her, deciding to move to another subject and avoid another blow to the head… for now at least.

Temari shrugged in response, letting her eyes drift to the Yamanaka flower shop as they past, her companion's eyes watching as she did so with the smallest hint of a smirk on his face.

'Suna is well, as are Kankurou and Gaara,' was Temari's somewhat distant response. Averting her eyes from the bouquets in the window, she let them drift to the nearby bakery, breathing in the scent of freshly made bread.

'And how's your garden?' Shikamaru continued.

Temari's sharp eyes shot to him, smirking to herself. She had made her feminine interest much too obvious again. And of course Shikamaru would pick up on it. And as if he'd forget. When he'd first found out he'd found it highly amusing and unbelievable.

He'd noted her eye for wildflowers and plants when she was in Konoha but dismissed it as taking in the alien surroundings. It was when she'd started talking to his father about it that he'd thought any more of it. They'd stopped by the Nara estate to pick up paperwork Shikamaru had misplaced. The young Nara had walked down the hall that led to his bedroom into the living room and out to the porch to find Temari, as well as his father, missing. A lazy walk around their grounds led him to a Temari in deep conversation with Shikaku beside a pot plant that the blonde gestured and pointed to, before touching one of its leaves. Shikamaru then continued to watch as Temari wandered their estate, pointing to open lots of land or other plants. Kami knew what on Earth they were talking about.

Apparently Temari was quite the botanist and rather happy to share her knowledge with the Nara patriarch. Shikaku, on the other hand, for reasons unknown to his son, was happy to hear everything the Suna kunoichi had to share.

'My wife would love to hear these tips,' he'd said.

Shikamaru had no helpful words at all, earning him a glare from the ambassador. Temari still remembered the goofy look of disbelief etched on his face, but was proud of her hobby nonetheless.

Surprisingly enough to anyone who was lucky enough to find out, her love for botany had its roots with her father. As a child she'd been sitting in the greenhouse learning about herbs for healing and harming but her interest was directed more towards the fact that there were hundreds of plants around her. It was a rare sight in the desert, and the variety within the greenhouse, never mind outside Suna, always awed her.

Her father noticed her long days in the greenhouse and surprised her by having a place for her to grow her own plants. Not that he'd done it in a directly encouraging way. He'd merely ordered some of their servants to prepare a place for her to grow plants well, so that his daughter could learn how to 'grow the herbs used in battle, recognising them in their earliest and latest stages'. But only a select few knew that it was he who showed her how to plant the seeds and replant the grown ones.

'Like this Temari,' his more tender voice said to her as he made a large enough hole for the roots to fit into, parting the soil with his hands.

'It's better than using the spade; and when you press the soil down you don't cut the roots,' he continued to tell her as the young girl's eyes darted from her father's face to his hands that pressed firmly on the soil.

She understood what he meant later on when she was older. It seemed more personal, and fun, to use her hands instead of the spade. In a strange way she was familiarising herself with where her plants would grow. She remembered her father's calloused yet warm hands cupped over hers as he guided her clumsy actions. He only showed her once but she never forgot. How would she? It was so rare for them to spend time with their father one-on-one, a memory she and Kankurou always cherished. And although he never helped her with her garden after that, he'd occasionally ask her how it was doing. And that was enough.

She remembered one afternoon in particular where she, after a day's worth of training, was tending to her garden when she decided to walk into the desert once more and tend to the natural wildlife of Suna. And there she saw them. Desert lilies. She did find them beautiful when it came to desert flora, almost everyone did.

And it was later when she came home, lily in hand, that her father's glance would linger upon her for a little longer.

She blinked back in response and her father continued on his way. Later that night, he knocked on her door.

'Hai? Kazekage-sama?' she said in an almost surprised voice.

His eyes moved from his daughter's to the lily resting on her bedside-table. He silently made his way across her room, sitting on the edge of her bed and placing his hand on the space beside him. With the other hand he gently picked up the fragile flower, taking a moment to breathe it in.

'Where did you find this?' he asked simply.

'In the desert,' was his daughter's semi-fearful reply.

'Why did you choose to take it?'

'Because I liked it. Gomen ne sai, I didn't know, Father,' she said quickly, bowing to the robed Kage. He glanced at her before placing his hand atop her head.

'Karura loved desert lilies. They were her favourite. But she'd never pick them, unless they'd fallen on their own.

'I asked her once why she did so. Do you know what she said to me?'

It was strange for her father to ask her a rhetorical question but Temari shook her head nonetheless.

'"A desert flower belongs in the desert and should not be taken for its beauty alone. They are the pride of Suna; beautiful but with more integrity and strength than any other beauty."

'Do you know why this is so, Temari?' he continued to ask.

His daughter, afraid to shame and disappoint her father, tried to find the right answer even if she really didn't know. She hoped that he would tell her; she loved hearing about her mother, but she never asked any more.

'Ano…' she started.

'Because they withstand the harshness of the desert and still retain their beauty. This is their inner beauty: their ability to survive in the hardest times where others of equal beauty could not. That is why they awe outsiders… that is why we find them even more beautiful. Leave them be where they belong. They will always be there.'

And with that he'd left her room, and placed the lily upon his eldest child's pillow. Temari had since never picked a desert lily that was alive and well, holding them close to her heart.

'The garden is also well,' she answered Shikamaru, thoughts progressing from her memories.

'And how're the clouds?' she asked in turn with her usual smirk returning, his own being the reply.

'The least troublesome,' he answered, yawning and stretching before they entered the Hokage's building. This is the time where guests would make sure they were presentable enough for the head of the village; which is why Shikamaru would walk in with his bored and lazy expression, accompanying the Ambassador who had not been given a chance to relax or freshen up. They loved it.

'Oh! Temari-san! Welcome back,' greeted Shizune, who'd been leaving Tsunade's office when they were about to knock and enter. Temari smiled back in response, thanking her, before the older kunoichi knocked on the Hokage's door.

'Hai! Enter!' a loud, commanding voice bellowed through the door. Confidently turning the knob, both shinobi did as they were told, bowing before the Hokage as a greeting.

'Ah, Temari. Welcome back to Konoha. I assume you'll be with us until the Chuunin Exams?'

'Hai, Hokage-sama. I have the documents regarding the Suna genin entering,' she answered, turning to take out a folder from her bag. Walking over to the Sannin's desk, she offered them up to her, the latter reluctantly taking more paperwork. She flicked through it quickly, skimming the applicants with little interest.

'You've checked to make sure everything's filled in correctly, ne?' she asked with a yawn.

Temari smiled, answering with a confident 'yes'. The older blonde nodded in approval, dismissing them both, promising Temari the necessary information she would need regarding her genins' accommodation etc would arrive later in the evening, tomorrow morning the latest. The genin were expected to arrive over the following days, with the first exam starting in less than a week.

Leaving the Hokage's office, they made their way to Temari's regular home while she was in Konoha, Shikamaru not even offering to take her bag to carry. She didn't expect it anyway.

"Ne, Nara?" she asked, breaking the silence that lingered upon them.

A reluctant grunt was her reply.

"Do you know that Moegi girl? Is she competing in the Chuunin Exams?"

Her companion looked over at her with his equivalent form of curiosity and pondering before turning away and answering.

"Yes."

A disbelieving roll of the eyes answered him as she followed him around a corner, bright eyes reflecting the sun's own light. So it would be one of those conversations, she figured, where she'd have to poke and prod until he'd answer her properly. There were times like these and times where they'd share openly without being asked, welcome or not. It was strange and different, she figured, but that's how a lot of her relationships appeared to be, at least the ones that mattered.

"Do you even know who she is?" she asked, the answer she'd already formulated not hidden behind her tone. He barely rolled his eyes in response.

"Moegi? She's Konohamaru's friend, yes? Naruto made us go to her birthday party. She and Konohamaru ended up disputing who would become a chuunin out of the two of them so yes, I'd say she's partaking in the Exams. What's it to you? Have you suddenly grown a heart for children?"

Glaring at him, she decided against public displays of violent nature, for the time being, and shrugged.

Not bothering to continue the conversation, Shikamaru left it at that and walked on, shoulders hunched, hands in his pocket. She walked a step behind, fan securely fastened, small bag tightly grasped in her hand. Distant eyes momentarily lingered upon each vendor and dwelling, noticing the longer route her guide had decided to take her on. She didn't mind but she allowed herself to wonder why. The wayward orbs found their way to the back of his spiky head and she pondered a little more, looking away when the wind directed her gaze and attention.

"You shouldn't have left."

Looking away from the crates of luscious red apples, Temari turned to find concentrated, fixated eyes locking onto her own. Catching her off guard, she avoided the eyes that stared her down, the same dark eyes that she knew traced over her figure, carving away the layers and shells to find the reasons behind her actions, to find the very core of her being. She knew he did it, she did the same to him, just a little slower. She watched the path to her left instead, letting the blood that left her head in that brief second have time to return back to her senses.

"It was my own time, my own choice, my own life. I can leave when I want to," she responded as quickly and confidently as she could.

He shook his head.

"You still shouldn't have left. You should have stayed."

She shook hers in turn, impatience and short-temperedness clawing at her will. She gave no verbal response, façade in place as she bit back her tongue and her emotion. Now was not the time, especially when she'd snapped at Konoha nin on her last trip to the village.

They added nothing more to the conversation until they arrived at the apartment room, one which, if she remembered correctly, her brothers had been seriously considering to rent out infinitely. Dropping her bag to fumble with the keys, the lazy shadow ninja rested effortlessly against the wall, waiting for her to finish. And while she was neither mad nor happy with her guide, she felt it necessary, probably out of politeness, to thank him and say bye.

Removing and propping her fan up against the wall, she dropped the keys on the table by the door, then turned to pick up her bag. She was surprised, once again, to find those same dark eyes locking onto her own, less than a metre from her face. There he stood, bag tightly gripped in his hand, curious eyes watching her, defiance emulating in the depths. An almost pitied look appeared, his eyes shining with a knowing light, one that would have him smirk and tell her he told her so. There was an added depth though, almost as if he didn't want to say it.

Raising the bag to a comfortable level for exchange, she took it from him without another word, opening the door to the apartment even more, waiting for him to follow her in. It was only after she'd opened some curtains that she realised he was still standing at the door, waiting for her to look back.

"I'll let you unpack. Hokage-sama might have something for me to do while you take a break anyway."

She nodded in response but he still stayed and stared.

"You should have stayed," he repeated once more.

"Nobody can force me," she pointed out, walking towards the open door once more.

"No, they can't. But I think you should have stayed. It would have been less troublesome."

As the small smile pulled at the corners of her lips once more, she waved him back as he turned and left, shaking his head and exhaling rather lethargically as he went. She let the door close softly, and she wondered how much more trouble had reached him because of her leave. No doubt Ino would have questioned him about it, and he might have had to listen to them whinge, or talk, she thought less bitterly, about it.

Sighing herself, she wandered over to the window, watching the passers-by, and the life of Konoha itself. It was different to Suna some days she watched, but similar on some others. Today it was different. Running a tired hand through her hair, she left her watch and found her way to her bag, slowly unpacking the few things she'd brought.

It hadn't been long since she and Anko had been packing everything back into the bag and now here she was again, taking it all back out. As she hung up her things in her temporary closet, a Suna uniform included, she noted the way some things looked out of place. Back home where the nights were cold and the days were blistering, where winds and sand would greet you from every angle, colours were light, material thickened but light and loose all the same. The air in Konoha was fresh and void of wayward sand particles, and she suddenly felt the pang of homesickness come back to her.

It looked a little different today, the village which she was visiting. And in her eyes it was because of her. _She_ made it look different, when everybody else saw it as normal, or exciting and new. When she looked at herself in a window reflection with the crowd, she saw something that didn't belong, something out of home and out of place.

Sighing once more, she slid the door closed and shook her head. Shikamaru was wrong, she decided, it was right for her to have left.

--

**A/N:** Thank you for your tremendous amount of patience. It kinda got.. odd towards the end I think, almost like it's not even related to the rest of it. I don't know. What do you think? I'll redo that part if you reckon so.

Thanks for reading and the patience again!

Cheers,

jm


	14. Encounter

**A/N: **IMPORTANT. The content of this chapter has been edited on January 8 2009 and therefore contains changes to the initial uploaded version of this chapter.

Simply put, if you read it before January 8th the chapter now available contains a new section not previously included. Somewhere in the middle.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

---------

**Encounter**

_Previously_...

_It hadn't been long since she and Anko had been packing everything back into the bag and now here she was again, taking it all back out. _

_..._ _Shikamaru was wrong, she decided, it was right for her to have left._

---------

'Do it.'

No response.

'Do it _now_,' the voice continued on more persistently.

Temari ignored it, and instead continued to stare at the white door before her, which seemed to grow taller and wider with every second that passed her by. With each quickened beat of her heart the door steadily enlarged, until another fist made contact with the wooden surface, impatiently knocking before she brought her own hand up.

Turning to scold Shikamaru, she hissed and cursed at him for rushing her, the grip on the small but beautifully wrapped package in her left hand tightening as she waited for someone to answer the door. She didn't have to wait long before a young girl with bright orange hair and reddened cheeks answered the door.

'Ohayo Temari-san, Shikamaru-san,' she greeted politely, though the confusion as to their presence there was clearly displayed on her youthful features. She looked at the both of them; eyes shifting between the elder two ninja as she held the door open a little.

'Can I help you with something?' she prompted unsurely.

'I came by to apologise for missing your birthday party after already agreeing to attend,' Temari responded in a rather professional-sounding manner. Confusion swiftly left the young genin's smile, sincerity shining through as she waved a friendly hand at the Suna kunoichi.

'Don't be, Temari-san, it's okay.'

'All the same, I have a gift for you,' the blonde continued, lifting up her parcel-enclosed fist to hand over the simple silver-wrapped gift to the girl before her. 'A belated happy birthday and best wishes to you,' she said with a kind of smile. Noticing that the younger girl seemed a little reluctant and polite to accept the gift, she spoke before Moegi could once more.

'I know you didn't expect a gift especially because I couldn't come but you have one anyway so take it, please.'

Behind her, now forgotten and unnoticed by his female companions, Shikamaru raised a questioning brow at the polite Suna nin before him. Sure, he knew she was polite but the insistence and honesty in her tone as she pleaded for Moegi to take the gift was something else compared to the polite-mannered way she spoke to superiors and strangers. He kept his post, leaning against the gate of the house as Moegi and Temari conversed for a minute or so more, the package now in the genin's hand, before they waved and Moegi closed the door and Temari walked back towards him.

'What time is it now, Nara?' she asked as they entered the streets of Konoha.

'Around 10:30?' he guessed, not bothering to check for any form of certainty. 'It took you a while to knock on the door after all,' he continued.

Pools of frozen teal briskly swept towards him indignantly but no vocal response was made. Instead, she returned to her habitual eye-wandering, greeting familiar vendors and stopping a few times to look at new items. Shikamaru followed her every step silently and without complaint, taking care to notice the items that caught the Ambassador's eye. Many of them, he noticed, were simple and easy to miss, but upon closer inspection, were actually quite beautiful and unique. Her taste, and her shopping, always shed a little more light on her character, and he'd always made sure to notice. Silently.

He smiled inwardly to himself, pleased with the fact that she couldn't see it. Even if she could she'd think nothing of it and eventually get annoyed with his ridiculous and answer-less responses. He did like to push her buttons though, and find out what made her tick. There were some things he could learn by observation, but others that required… prodding. And assistance. The fact that he enjoyed seeing the scowl on her face was just a bonus for him.

But he liked to watch her. And analyse her. He liked the less guarded look in her eyes as she let them drift from item to item, liked to see the genuine smile that lit up her face as she spoke to the venders and shopkeepers. He liked to watch the way her delicate-appearing fingertips traced over the items that appealed to her. Items that were usually, as he would find out later upon asking, not even for her. He assumed they were for her brothers.

He particularly remembered the time she'd picked up a small, wooden flute. Her brows furrowed slightly as the object caught her eye, eyes focused and concentrated yet hazy with a kind of distance. He could only imagine what ran through her mind; what memory, if he guessed correctly, she was reliving.

He remembered the way her hand had reached out towards it, slender fingertips ignoring the sparkling and ornate hand-crafted objects decorating the various trays of the stall. The tips of her fingers lightly brushed the wooden surface, gaze becoming more evidently distant.

There was an honest grace in every movement she made, like a child holding up a loved one's prized possession. He watched the way her fingers wrapped around it, familiarly and knowingly; the way she'd lightly move her fingers above each hole, the song playing only in her mind. It was subtle but he saw it nonetheless.

The shopkeeper spoke to her after that. And her eyes and mind journeyed back to the present, from the past he assumed. The corners of her mouth turned up into a small but warm smile. Her eyes softened as she spoke and laughed with the grey-haired man who told her short stories. Her eyes. They were light then, with sincerity, as she listened. As another customer approached she bought the flute and smiled once more to him. A true and honest smile she shared with perfect strangers; civilians.

The light in her eyes would dull a little then, the reflective guard returning until she found another item of interest.

Today, however, she seemed to look at almost everything with the same piercing gaze that was usually reserved for an odd looking item that she expected held a deeper meaning of some sort with the intensity her eyes bore on the object. She moved much slower, and tasted almost every single kind of fruit at the fruit vendor, paying for everything she was offered with little care if she liked it. There was a difference in her actions. The light never fully reached her eyes.

After an hour or so, the shadow-wielder took a few steps more than usual so he stood beside her as she purchased some roasted chestnuts which she began to snack on. Temari appeared oblivious to his want to speak so he took the bag from her hand so that her attention, finally, fell on him.

'Hey!' she couldn't help but exclaim as the bag was wrenched from her grip.

'What do you say we have lunch now instead of you snacking on these and me starving for the next hour?' he asked, refusing to let her have the bag back despite her reaching attempts.

At his question, she stopped to look at him. The wind had sprayed stray strands of hair away from their position, his eyes were a little dulled with tiredness, and he hunched over just a little more than usual. He'd been following her all this time, with nothing else to do while she perused to her heart's content.

'Sure, Nara, let's go eat,' she decided.

He smiled a little, in his own way of course, before he led the way to lunch. Temari, however, refused to move.

'Can I have my chestnuts back first?' she asked sharply, her question coated with a threat. Refusal would end her agreeing to eat which would lead to him starving for at least another hour or him being chastised by the Hokage for being a poor guide.

He handed it over, having no reason to keep it, but not without taking a couple for himself.

Growling slightly, she took the bag aggressively before following him to a small restaurant not too far from where they had been. They sat across from each other, as they always did, and skimmed the menu. The time it took for their food to arrive was taken up by Temari's previous source of food depleting, and Shikamaru watching her as it did. Their moments of silence stretched across time the longer they knew each other. With the crumpled bag now sitting on the table, Shikamaru, with his head on his folded arms which lazily lay on the table, attempted to blow the paper bag across the table to the kunoichi's side.

'You must be really bored,' she commented.

His dark eyes met hers and he smirked, sitting up from the table as a conversation began.

'Only now when I have nothing else to look at but you,' he retorted, smirk still in place as he watched her eyes narrow in a glare, her posture stiffen and curve as she leaned in towards the table, arms folded, but fists not balled.

Oh how he loved to push her buttons. It was dangerous to his health, but he enjoyed doing it nonetheless. He pretty much knew his limits by now anyway.

'What did you get Moegi?' he asked casually.

Temari, whose attention had been drawn to analyse every little detail about the familiar place, turned to look at him again. Her eyes, with that particular shade of beautiful teal, were open and curious for the moment, he noted. Her guard was down, at least a little more than usual, eyes pure and honest. No reflective light hid behind them to cloud her thoughts, no walls to shield the viewer from seeing the true colour of her irises, compared to the lightened or darkened shades that changed with her moods and reasons for them.

He'd learned them and found that he favoured the deep but rich teal gaze that met him now.

They seemed to lighten a shade as her senses returned and she answered him, a little cautiously he decided. In entering a situation in which she may feel hurt by the response she had a hint of defense to her actions and responses, although it wasn't entirely evident until a response was given to her own, if it was necessary at all.

'Pen and parchment.'

Eyes narrowing, Shikamaru just stared at her.

She held his gaze as his eyes pierced through her, searching for the meaning, removing every layer of action and word until he found it. When the waitress arrived with their orders she was surprised to find herself wanting to be understood by the person sitting before her. But he'd stopped analyzing her to take their plates from the waitress, thanking her before he started to eat.

She watched him eat, gaze falling onto his plate before repulsion hit her. Turning to her own plate, she ignored his and began to eat.

'Everything okay, Temari?'

She nodded without looking back at him.

'Are you sure? Because I ordered squid just for you. I know how much you hate it.'

Looking up from her ramen, she shook her head in disbelief but smiled in amusement. She put her chopsticks down to take a drink and look around the room once more.

'Last time we were here I ordered exactly the same thing and you made exactly the same face,' he said to her, a hint of smugness in his tone.

She simply smiled as the memory returned to her.

'So you ordered the same thing just so you could see my reaction again? Is it that amusing?'

'No, I ordered it to prove I know you.'

She greeted him with silence, not really sure what to say. Instead, she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat again.

'And I know that you don't know how to react to what I just said, so you're going to ignore it. And that you're comfortable doing so because _you_ know that I understand.'

She allowed her eyes to glance back towards him before she ate again. By now he'd put down his chopsticks, food unfinished, and began gently tearing her personality apart again. After a few minutes, he'd looked away.

Thinking nothing of it, Temari finished her meal quietly. Naturally Shikamaru would pick up on her mannerisms and personality traits; she spent most of her time with him whenever she visited Konoha as liaison. And he was right of course; she just didn't see why he had to point it all out. Perhaps she seemed a little distant? She had a lot on her mind, particularly that day. She'd been in Konoha for almost a week now, and the Suna genin participating in the exam were due to arrive over the next couple of days, although a group or two were said to be arriving at some point that same day. And despite herself, Temari found that fact to be a sort of temporary cure for her homesickness. The presence of Suna shinobi offered a little part of home to come to her aid.

She wasn't sure if it was because of her previous experience in Konoha, or the fact that Anko hadn't dropped by to see her since she arrived, that drove her to loneliness and homesickness, but she knew a small part of her drowned in it.

Although, she reminded herself as she looked across the table at her… friend and guide, he had visited more frequently than in the past, offering to join her for dinner or inviting her to eat out, staying to play more shougi with her, and even offering himself as a sparring partner if she ever felt the need to physically train with someone whilst she was in Konoha. He'd made himself available outside of duty because he knew, like she did, that he was one of the few people she didn't mind spending time with in Konoha at the moment. Things weren't weird between them because of what happened with the Konoha kunoichi, and they had enough in common to converse about outside of work.

And she was thankful, even if she didn't know how to say it. After all, whilst Anko had seen her breakdown, he hadn't. Anko had seen her weak and vulnerable, the most vulnerable she'd ever felt around a person she didn't even know, and had stayed by her. She didn't use this power, as Temari viewed it, against her, but instead formed a strong friendship. She was always vulnerable around Shikamaru though; she felt it the more they saw each other. He learned a little more about her and eventually, though she hadn't calculated an actual number, he would find her weakness.

She trusted him most after Anko, out of the Konoha villagers and shinobi at least. But she still feared his reaction, even more so because she actually liked the Nara, because she wanted him to be a real friend to her, because she wanted his acceptance more than anyone else's in the village. But with high hopes came great disappointment, and she always reminded herself that.

'Let's go.'

She looked over to find Shikamaru standing and ready to leave, his plate unfinished, his eyes on her.

'But you haven't even finished eating yet,' she pointed out, still not standing.

'It's ok, I'm not that hungry,' he answered pathetically.

'Nara, I'm not _that_ rude. I'll wait for you to finish eating,' she responded sharply.

'Well if you wait any longer Ino, Sakura and Tenten will be joining us, and I don't know who else is with them but I doubt you're up for seeing any of my friends,' he stated simply and clearly, eyes wandering out the window.

Turning hurriedly, Temari saw the group stop and point at various locations, all of which were restaurants she realized, deciding where to eat. She looked back at Shikamaru, wanting to yell at him for not telling her the truth straight away, before standing and picking her fan up in one swift motion.

'I'll go pay, you get out and I'll find you,' he told her somewhat lazily. Without waiting for the elder shinobi's response, he walked passed her to the counter to pay for their meals. Temari followed him but exited the building without a second glance back. Looking back at where Ino and Sakura had been, she found the group had disappeared. She scanned the nearby restaurants, peering through the windows warily. Finally, she saw them. Or at least Ino and Sakura, their hair having stood out most. Relief eased through her as she realized they'd found a place to dine and would probably not see her.

She took a moment to look back into the restaurant, wondering if Shikamaru would be long, when something else caught her attention.

'Temari-san!'

Fighting the urge to cringe, for anyone she wanted to run into would _not_ be calling her 'Temari-san', she turned around to find Naruto looking at her with that friendly grin of his.

'Temari-san, you're back! Sakura-chan's been looking for you for ages! We're going to have lunch; do you want to eat with us too?'

'No thanks, Naruto, I just ate,' she told him, waving her hands in front of herself nervously.

'You should come with us anyway. Everyone's been wanting to see you. And if I bring you in Sakura-chan will be happy. Besides, this should make you feel better about eating alone.'

Resisting another impulse – hitting Naruto for insinuating … something about eating alone – she instead chose to answer politely.

'I'm fine, really, Naruto. You should go though, you might be late.'

'Oy Naruto, what are you doing here?' came a more familiar and welcome voice.

The blonde's attention flew to his dark-haired, ponytail-wearing friend.

'Shikamaru, what are _you_ doing here? Do you want to come eat with Sakura-chan and everyone?'

'No, I just ate. And Temari and I have work to do,' he responded lazily, standing beside her as a true escort would.

Naruto looked from one to the other curiously and carefully.

'Are you two…on a date?'

Both sighed as déjà vu echoed in his question. Neither noticed that another figure had joined the small party they'd formed. Green eyes, pink hair, wandering over to join them.

'Naruto, Ino's getting annoyed. She even sent me out to come fetch you in case you were standing outside and holding everyone up. Hinata insists it's rude to start until everyone's there.'

Sakura turned her attention away from Naruto to greet Shikamaru and Temari, before she realized who was standing across from her. Bright green eyes locked with unsure teal ones.

'Temari-san.'

---------


	15. Baby Mine

**A/N:** This chapter is significantly longer than the others. Double their length actually. But it's worth keeping in one piece I think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

---------

**Baby Mine**

_Previously…_

_Sakura turned her attention away from Naruto to greet Shikamaru and Temari, before she realized who was standing across from her. Bright green eyes locked with unsure teal ones._

'_Temari-san.'_

---------

'Temari-san?' Sakura repeated.

Silence passed over the group once more.

'Hi Sakura…'

'Ne Sakura-chan, we should go,' Naruto interrupted before anyone else could disturb the awkward silence.

'In a second, Naruto. Maybe Shikamaru and Temari-san want to join us? Everyone's there and we haven't started yet…' she trailed off, looking over at Shikamaru and Temari hopefully.

In a flash uncertainty had left the Suna kunoichi's fierce gaze, replaced with … nothingness; a blank, one-way mirror that allowed no other to peer through to the other side. She was polite and cordial, both of which hid the uncertainty and indecision from the now slightly hurt-looking girl before her.

'Arigatou, Sakura-san but I just ate. Maybe Shikamaru would though. I have to prepare some things before the genin arrive for the Chuunin Exams.'

She offered Sakura the polite smile reserved for official business and the latter's pale aqua-green eyes looked down momentarily. They looked like Gaara's, the elder kunoichi found herself thinking. A different shade, but similar nonetheless. Finding herself studying the chuunin's face too much, she turned away to look at Naruto. He seemed to be studying the three of them closely.

'Sakura… thank you for the invitation,' she said softly but sincerely, looking over at the pink-haired medic again.

An unsure and rather awkward smile was directed back to her in response, before she turned her attention to her fellow Konoha shinobi.

'Shikamaru, can you come?'

'I'm still her guide,' he explained simply, raising a lazy arm to point in the sandy-blonde's direction. He expected her to understand that much, and the ramifications of leaving one's post, particular with their Hokage's … kind nature. He also figured Sakura expected him not to go anyway.

'We'll see you later then. Naruto, Ino's going to kill you if you come in without me,' she warned with a smile. With a wave at Shikamaru and Temari, he followed Sakura back to the restaurant, but not without another thoughtful look back at them.

In turn, both waved back and walked in the opposite direction, falling back into their normal pace. Hands in his pockets, the shadow-wielder watched his charge out of the corner of his eyes, her own attention falling briefly on the various shops they passed. She looked but her eyes never lingered.

'We can stop and go in. You do know that,' he stated, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. She smirked in response.

'I know. But why should I give you a place to sit when I can peruse and walk at the same time?'

He rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, deciding not to comment any further. Noticing that he would no longer comment on their lack of direction for the next few hours until they heard news of arriving genin, she looked away from his annoyance-plastered face, looking down momentarily before she returned to looking into store windows again. Sometimes she'd look in just to see if anything had changed from the last time she'd visited the village, but today she looked just for the sake of doing so. It gave her something to do, and gave her time to think alone without people asking if everything was alright. She kept her pride and appearance. They walked on for a while longer, the escorted unaware of the dark eyes that watched her once again.

'Would you like to watch clouds?'

Hearing the question, Temari turned to face the pineapple head that kept her company. Forcing a smirk, she waved him off and called him lazy. Then she saw it. Their eyes locked and she once again felt as if he was slowly turning the pages that held her thoughts, patiently reading and understanding. The question was more accurately portrayed as, 'If you want to think quietly, we can stop walking and find somewhere you're comfortable.'

Taking his eyes away from her own, he shrugged and left her to ponder. A curious teal gaze looked down the street before them. Sooner or later they'd run out of places to wander and she'd have to find something else to do. Weighing up her options, she glanced back at her escort. His sight laid straight ahead, a look of concentration and boredom etched onto his now familiar features. His shoulders were back, holding his posture upright and straight, hands still stuffed into his pockets.

Looking away, she allowed herself to sigh.

'Fine, but I don't want to go to that stupid building you always watch clouds at. I want somewhere nice, like a field. Somewhere secluded and quiet enough for me to na–' she broke off, looked over at him quickly before pretending to have said nothing at all.

'Secluded and quiet enough for you to _nap_, troublesome woman?' he asked her with a smirk, keeping his gaze on their path. She said nothing, refusing to look over at him. There was something missing from what he'd said. It lacked… an insult, she realized. Or the hint of smart ass-ness.

'How lazy of you.'

There it was.

Proud and amused, she looked up at him with a little smirk, stopping in step. He followed suit.

'Do you know a place or not? Because if you'd rather look at more feminine stores they were next on my list…'

'Mendokuse,' he simply muttered, but led her off in another direction all the same.

With his back facing her, she followed with a smile. He wouldn't see. She was grateful for the… man before her. Grateful that he understood and saw things she wasn't courageous enough to share, but rarely asked questions regarding them. She wasn't sure if he was lazy or because he was that good a person – she found herself agreeing more with the first option – but she always sincerely thanked the Hokage for sending him to escort her.

Watching his back still, she let her eyes travel to the back of his pineapple-shaped head, imagining the actual fruit in place his head. Her lips curved up into a smirk once more, and she wondered about him. Wondered what he thought of when they walked together and she said nothing to him. She could guess some of it, the complaints mostly, but she wondered if there was ever anything more. More than complaints, more than clouds. What crossed his mind when he watched her with that dark, intense gaze of his? She wondered what made him stop and how far into her he saw. And why she gave him the chance to do so anyway.

Lost in her thoughts, all of which related to her companion, she almost forgot what they were doing in the first place, stopping only because he had done so first.

'When we go in, be quiet until I say it's okay,' he ordered.

Raising a brow, she looked at him expectantly, arms folding over her chest.

'Where are we?'

As if she'd follow an order with no explanation. At least one from _him._ Someone respectable, like her brother or the Hokage, yes, but him? She didn't think so.

'Mendokuse.' He'd apparently decided it was easier to tell her the truth rather than constantly defending his statement from her inquisitive attack. 'The Nara residence,' he responded simply. 'And unless you want to have tea with the matriarch of the clan, I suggest you listen to what I say.'

The proud daughter of Suna was silent.

'Your mother's there? It can't be that bad,' she said, rolling her eyes. She'd heard his complaints about the main 'troublesome woman' in his life, and thought it an exaggeration. The fact that it annoyed him when she argued with him was enough reason to defend her. Not that she wanted to meet his mother or anyone else's parent any time soon. She met adults but never met them as…parents. As people who raised and had power over people she knew, friends for example. Meeting parents was meeting their family: the people you lived with and could be yourself with. Adults were met as equals to her, for official business. For business reasons only, nothing personal. Parents, no matter who they were, had no interest in diplomatic relations between countries, but between the relationship of their child and the people they spent time with. They looked at a person's personality; everything they were as an individual and a human being. Not a title.

She definitely had no idea how to interact with a parent.

'Relax, Nara. Just tell me which way to go,' she instructed. She'd expertly made it sound as if she was granting _him_ a favor, rather than it being the other way around. Without even realizing it, she'd proved that she liked to be in charge. He noticed but shrugged.

'Just follow quietl– '

'Shikamaru.' The voice that cut him off was one she'd rarely heard. In fact she wasn't sure if she'd heard it at all.

He turned to face the woman that had called him, obviously recognizing the voice.

'Kurenai-sensei? I didn't know you were coming by today.'

The woman with long, raven curls and deep blood-colored eyes smiled at him. She was beautiful and Temari thought as such. Her smile was kind and warm, her eyes soft and gentle but not naïve. Years of experience were lurking behind their brilliant color, faint but distinguishable lines of wisdom and understanding hidden beneath the liquid pools of rich scarlet.

'Hai, hai, I know. But I got called to do a mission. It should only take a few days at most, part of the Exam preparations. I hope you don't mind having a "troublesome toddler", as you called him last time, around for a few days.'

The Nara smiled and shrugged innocently. The Suna nin just stood and watched them talk, feeling as if she shouldn't be listening at all. But what if they were to actually address her? It would be rude and embarrassing to not know what they were talking about either. It was a poor excuse to listen but she permitted it nonetheless.

'Temari-san,' the woman addressed her, 'I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Yuhi Kurenai. I've been at some meetings, the ones I couldn't avoid.' The woman smiled at her and the younger kunoichi couldn't help but smile back.

'You do look familiar,' she agreed.

'Actually it's Sarutobi Kurenai,' Shikamaru corrected, with a gentle smile of his own. They shared a somewhat reminiscent look before Kurenai said she had to be heading off.

'Welcome back to Konoha, Temari-san. Hopefully Shikamaru takes good care of you, like he does when he looks after my boy. You take care of yourself too, Shikamaru. And go up to the house and say hi to your mother; she waits for you and your father all day. It's the least you can do. It's not easy to be the wife of a shinobi, and to raise another.'

There was another distant look in her eyes before she smiled and waved goodbye.

_It's not easy to be the wife of a shinobi, and to raise another._

Temari repeated the phrase in her head. The thought of her own mother had hit her as soon as the words had left the sensei's lips. Then of course, the horrible truth that she hadn't seen her mother in something like 15 years and never would again steamrolled over her. Her heart sank a little. She hadn't expected to feel that way while she was in public, the memories brought on by an almost complete stranger.

Pineapple head seemed to be pondering as well.

'Go see your mother,' she told him, surprised at the innocence and vulnerability in her voice. 'I'll meet you somewhere later.'

When he'd looked over at her, his eyes had widened almost as innocently as the sound of her voice that moment. They focused on her again, that same concentrated stare she'd been captivated under for the past few days particularly.

'She'll keep me inside though. Won't believe you're actually with me. And then she'd probably get me to watch the baby while she made him some food or something. She's always got something to do, my mother. Troublesome wom– '

'Don't finish that sentence,' the now fiery kunoichi warned him, accusatory finger pointed directly at his chest. Her words were sweetly coated with a threat. As little as she understood about meeting parents in general, and as obscure and strange as her relationship with her own had been, she refused to listen to someone speak about their own mother in such a manner. At least for the moment. Later on she would simply scowl at him in disapproval. But now, when she missed her own and knew that no matter how much she would want to see her she wouldn't, she would bitterly bite back.

He glared back stubbornly, clearly weighing his options. If she had to, the blonde before him would drag him by the hair around his own property until she found his front door and shove him inside. She would get her way eventually. And she was clearly passionate about this. She'd heard him call his mother a 'troublesome woman' many a time, but now there was something different.

He turned away from her, shoving his hands back into his pockets as he walked towards a destination. Without looking back, he spoke.

'Are you coming or not?'

Taken aback, and still not forgetting her discomfort at the thought of meeting a parent, she stood rooted to the ground.

'I'll meet you later. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself.'

He stopped walking, the sound of the ground being crunched underneath his shoes halting. They were on a hill, and he'd made some fair distance between the two of them. For the moment he towered over her, some meters away from the Sand kunoichi. The wind brushed past them, his hair leaning with the directed path of the wind.

'Either you come, or I leave with you. I'm your escort and am meant to be so during the regular hours of 9 to 6, unless there's an earlier or later meeting.'

Rolling her eyes, she muttered about him having to state the specifics of his job description. Despite her discomfort, she still felt it strongly important that he go see his mother. Honestly, she was a little curious about her too. She wanted to see her, to observe her. His mother, like hers, was a civilian. At least from what she knew, they had that in common. His mother, like hers, had married a shinobi. She knew it would be different from her parents' relationship because of her father's status, and their traditions but she was still… curious. But his mother, unlike her own, raised her son. His mother, unlike her own, was there to see and protect the being she brought into the world. And she, unlike her own, still waited at home for the shinobi family she belonged to. If her own mother had lived…maybe they would live similar lives.

Her heart tightened at the thought, the wish, air casting a suffocating grip on the soul-entangled muscle, willing it to beat normally, to calm itself again.

'Go.' She said it quickly and in an almost hiss-like manner, following his forgotten footsteps as she hiked up the hill. For fear of choking on emotion, she'd only permitted herself to say that one word. Until they got to his house, she had all the time in the world to relax herself again; to have a mask that actually fitted over everything she was, to hide herself again.

They trudged on for a short while, the house itself coming into view not long after they'd started their journey. She looked over it carefully; made primarily of wood… of simple appearance too. It didn't tower over everything like the mansion she'd grown up in. It was one storey. But it stretched on far longer than expected. If she hadn't known it already, she would have guessed the Nara clan a wealthy family. They lived simply but comfortably, she decided, but if they wanted to, they had the wealth to live a luxurious life. She knew from pineapple head, which she'd affectionately referred to him as in her head for most of the day, that they personally took care of the deer they reared, and their land in general. People would come in to help of course, gardeners and such, so his mother wouldn't have to do everything while his father or him, or both, were away.

In the distance she heard the wails of a crying child, the sound becoming evidently louder as they neared the building. She assumed it was the child Kurenai was talking about. His screams pierced through her eardrums, echoing throughout the empty grounds, carried by the more than willing breath of earth. Above the wailing, the chuunin had to knock half a dozen times before a severe-looking woman with dark hair, dark eyes and familiar eyebrows opened the door, a raven-haired toddler cradled in her arms. The child looked up momentarily, familiar ruby eyes glancing over, tears freely streaming down his round cheeks as he sobbed a little quieter. Realizing it wasn't anyone he wanted to see, he turned away again.

'Shikamaru! I didn't think you'd be back 'til later. Oh. Who's this?'

The woman spoke briskly and to the point. She couldn't help but agree with the pineapple head: this woman was scary. Or at least she looked it. Later on she would be sure to hit him with her fan. After all, she recalled him stating that she was scarier than his mother.

'Hi mom. This is Temari, the Suna ambassador. You know, the person I'm meant to be escorting around the village.' His response was lazy and forcibly dragged out of his mind and mouth.

Both women sent him a reprimanding look for his tone, not unnoticed by the other.

'It's nice to meet you, Temari. I'm Yoshino.' She held the child, who still continued to sob into her shoulder, with one hand and extended another to shake Temari's. The guest awkwardly reached out her hand to grab the matriarch's, noticing the calloused touch she felt as their hands met.

'It's nice to meet you too, Nara-san.'

The woman looked somewhat pleased, approval shining in her eyes.

'You're very respectful,' she commented. 'Shikamaru could learn a thing or two from you.'

The lazy ninja, who had been trying to get the little boy's attention, merely glanced up at his mother, over to the smug smirk on the blonde jounin's face, before he held the door open for them to enter.

'Is that nice enough, mother?' he asked sarcastically.

Temari, who was taking a step into the home, kicked his shin as she passed. 'Don't be an ass,' she hissed at him, eyes raging with daggers.

Yoshino, some steps ahead, heard the exchange and smirked to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, the sand nin just saw it. It bore a striking resemblance to the pineapple head's own.

'If I leave Hizuren with you, can you watch him while I get some tea? Or would you rather get the tea yourself?' Yoshino asked Shikamaru, walking down the halls towards a more open area. Temari followed Shikamaru quietly, shy and unfamiliar with the situation.

'Mendokuse. Whichever's less troublesome,' he muttered, earning him a sore spot on the back of his head. Temari had raised her fist angrily, only to open it and slap the back of his head.

'You're so rude,' she hissed at him. 'Tell your mother you'll get the tea and that she should sit down and take a break!'

'Troublesome woman, stop hitting me!'

Despite his complaints, he did as Temari told him. By that time, they'd reached a room with two couches of wooden frames but comfortable-looking cushions. Everything in this house looked handmade to Temari. Yoshino had seated herself onto an armchair, the young child now sitting on the floor amongst a pile of toys, still sobbing. There was a big yellow truck, a blue car, a red car, a worn brown bear, a red ball, blocks, and a puzzle that made up a mat. At least.

At the shadow-wielder's words, however, his mother turned to the blonde in the room.

'Thank you, Temari. You're very kind to get him to say that.'

The smile Yoshino offered her was genuine and sincere. And kind, and gentle. And loving. It reminded her of what a mother's smile should look like, what her own had. She looked away after hurriedly returning the smile, her heart hammering against her ribs once more. Her breath struggled once more to grip and control it, Temari taking deeper breaths as the struggled continued.

'But now that Hizuren's sitting on his own, I might get the tea. Try cheer him up, won't you Shikamaru? Temari, what kind of tea do you like?'

Still fighting the memories, and the accompanying emotion, that flooded back to her, the jounin stumbled in response.

'I-I'm not overly picky, Nara-san. Whatever you have available will be more than enough.'

Her responses continued to impress the older woman and she nodded a response. Before she left, however, she'd cast a concentrated stare upon the young woman in her home. Temari was only vaguely aware of it, but she could almost imagine the exact piercing stare the bearer's son imitated with perfection fall upon her once more.

Her breathing and heart rate a little better, she turned her attention to Shikamaru, who had sat by the still crying child. He picked up various objects, waving it in front of his face. The wailing had stopped at least, but the child still sobbed, looking from Shikamaru to the toy he held up.

'I'm usually pretty good at making him laugh,' he said to her, gaze never leaving the young boy who touched the truck but retracted his hand, beginning to cry once more. He continued to hiccup, his sorrow fighting its way through to be tears down the boy's face. Her heart reached out to him.

'You know Kurenai-sensei? Who we saw outside? This is hers and Asuma's son.'

Sarutobi Asuma. She'd heard of him before. He was Shikamaru's sensei and friend.

'His name's Hizuren, after his grandfather, Sandaime Hokage-sama, Sarutobi Hizuren.'

_Sandaime Hokage-sama is dead._

Baki's voice returned to her from memory. She blocked it off before she remembered the rest of what he said.

Too late.

_It is possible that something similar may have happened to Yondaime Kazekage-sama._

A sound in the distance caused them both to turn their heads; Yoshino calling Shikamaru to help her in the kitchen.

'Are you okay if I leave you with him?' Shikamaru asked, standing already. Glancing between the crying boy and the crybaby, she nodded and told him to help his mother.

'Hizuren,' she repeated. 'Nice name.' She could think of nothing else to add as Yoshino called for Shikamaru again, and he left her with the boy alone. He took one last look at them both then left. She stood across the room from him, but she felt like she knew him. This was the grandson of the 3rd Hokage. His father had died in battle and left his mother to raise him on his own. She too was a shinobi. A jounin too from the looks of her.

The boy, with dark hair that stuck up rather than falling into curls like his mother's but eyes as deep and rich as hers, was already deprived of something she knew he would always want and wish for. A father. A parent.

His mother had left him just then. Something that, apparently, was common. She could make excuses, reason with herself as to why Kurenai left: she had to; she was the sole provider after all. But she knew it would always hurt the boy. Hizuren. He still continued to cry.

Before she realized what she was doing, the proud, emotionally-detached daughter of the fourth Kazekage had left her fan in the corner, propped up against the wall, and crossed the room. She'd taken a tissue from the box on the shelf and made her way to the boy. Her teal eyes caught sight of the bear once more, and it reminded her of Gaara. And how he'd always carry his with him everywhere. She faltered only once as she walked across the room: to pick up the forgotten bear.

She stood beside the young boy, his bright ruby-red eyes looking up at her face. She held the bear out to him, hoping he'd take it. Hoping, as she had only guessed, that this was the toy he'd take with him wherever he went. It looked worn and well loved after all. The boy, Hizuren, resumed hiccupping as he reached for the toy. The blonde in turn, knelt beside him, passing it over to him.

'Hi Hizuren. My name's Temari,' she said to him.

She slowly and unsurely reached a hand to touch his hair. It shook in midair. She wasn't sure if he wanted to be touched. She remembered the nights when she'd cried as he did after her mother's death how the servants would enter her room and reach out a hand to hold her. Proudly she'd scream at them to leave, and in fear they would do as she said. She never meant it though. She always wanted them to come back and hold her.

Hizuren pulled away from her a little, watching her with pain-filled eyes.

'I'm Shikamaru's friend,' she said to him, pulling her own hand back. His eyes were still wary, despite the tears. She couldn't help but smile to herself. He was intelligent. A hint of sadness then slipped across her lips. He was intelligent but untrusting. Just as she and Kankurou had been. At the mention of the pineapple head's name though, he seemed to trust her a little more. He was still vulnerable after all.

He hugged the bear tightly, her heart expanding fully as she choked back her emotion. She knew the boy before her was Hizuren, Kurenai's son. But why did he look so much like Gaara? The way his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he held his prized toy and tears streamed from them, the way his entire body would curl inwards around the object, and the sobs would be suffocated by the comfort toy.

For Kankurou it was the bamboo snake toy. It had been a gift to him from their father as a child. She saw him now, his face devoid of all purple. Regardless of the toy, it was still the same to her; the posture, the sobbing, the way they tried to hug themselves as well as the toy. It was all too much. She closed her own eyes, hands raised to her head as she tried desperately to suppress the memories with her fingertips.

But she still saw it all so clearly. Kankurou crying in his room. She remembered wandering down the hall past his room where she heard him sobbing. He'd gotten into a fight at school and Kankurou had been severely punished for starting it. His door slightly ajar, she'd peered through it curiously, spotting her brother sitting on the floor up against his bed, head in his hands as he cried and muttered to himself. The bamboo snake was clutched against his chest with a pillow.

'Kankurou? Are you okay?' she asked him, pushing his door open and walking inside without invitation.

Her brother looked up to see who it was, glaring at her in response.

'Go away, Temari!' he yelled at her.

Folding her arms across her chest, she refused to move. 'I'm _older_, Kankurou. You shouldn't tell me what to do.'

Despite the harshness in her voice, she walked over to him. It hurt her to see her baby brother cry. Kankurou said nothing else, not wanting to be punished again she guessed. When she came to sit by him, he made no objection. After a few minutes Temari put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back as he cried. She could hear him trying to stop, hear the words he muttered to himself, unaware that she could hear.

'Don't cry. Father says to be strong… Temari can _see_ you, stop! Be strong. Be strong.'

She didn't have to hear them to know what he was saying. She said the exact same words to herself when she cried. She continued to rub his back, not really sure what to do. After a while she left to bring him some water; when he'd started to hiccup a little. He'd settled down a little by then.

'What happened, Kankurou?'

He didn't look up at her, hair falling onto his face as he continued to stare at his feet. He'd picked up his bamboo snake by then and began to effortlessly play with it. His fingers moved almost mechanically, but delicately too. He held his fingers above the snake, strings of chakra pulling each segment up as it was willed to.

'What happened?' she repeated.

Grudgingly, he responded. 'I got into a fight.'

Her bright teal eyes rolled but she patiently asked again.

'I know _that_. But why?'

This response took longer to formulate.

'Coz I don't like him.'

Temari rolled her eyes once more. She figured her brother should know better than to give her stupid answers. She'd find out eventually. And she knew him better than what he assumed.

'Kankurou, you're not stupid enough to get into fights just because you don't like people. I know he said something to you first. You never start fights.'

'I hit him first,' the young puppeteer argued.

'What did he do that made you hit him?'

He didn't answer.

'Kankurou!'

She'd let annoyance get the better of her but she calmed herself, just as her father had taught, and waited until Kankurou was ready to share. And if he wasn't ready by the time she was sleepy, she would force it out of him.

By the time he said anything, Temari had taken a book from his shelf to look at. The book their father had given him about the different designs to wear on his face. She just liked looking at the pictures.

'He laughed at me.'

Her eyes were the first thing to turn to her brother, followed by the rest of her head and attention.

'He _laughed_ at you? _He_, who should be down on his knees _begging _you to laugh with him was laughing at _you_? For what reason?!' Temari demanded her brother, planning the boy's bloody and gruesome beating.

'Because I don't have a mother.'

Anger disappeared from the young girl immediately as she looked at Kankurou in shock and horror. Her eyes stung and her heart pounded quickly. Unsure of what to say, she instead slapped her brother across the face.

'Don't you _ever_ say that, Kankurou!' she yelled at him, eyes now filled with tears. '_Never_ say that again. Do you understand?'

She was almost sure heat was rising off the top of her head as hot, angry and hurt tears flowed down the sides of her face. She was in disbelief, but disgusted that her brother could ever think that. Her _brother_. She pitied him too, but she was more upset by what he'd said about her mother, _their_ mother.

'But it's _true_, Temari! I don't have a mother. _We_ don't have a mother! _You_ don't have a mother!'

She slapped him across the face again.

'NO. Don't you EVER say that about mother, NEVER say it. _NEVER_.'

She was hysterical now, tears streaming down her face. Her young frame shook with anger as her own defiant stare was reflected back from her brother's eyes. His cheek was red from her slapping and she knew eventually she'd feel guilty. But not then. She turned and left her brother's room immediately, slamming the door as she left.

She ran to her own room, straight to her closet where she hid to cry. In its depths she found what she was looking for; her mother's kimono. It smelled just like her still. But she rarely touched it, afraid she would grow accustomed to the smell again and forget it. Yashamaru had left her wither mother's perfume and incense though, and she left those in a box underneath the kimono. Just in case it smelled like something else, she'd decided.

Burying her face into the soft, cool silk, she inhaled her mother's sent and cried. But the hollowness in her chest was still there; a large, gaping cavity that her tears could never fill. Opening the box of her mother's possessions she could take, she touched everything softly. She'd even included the fan her mother had given her as part of her collection. Gently moving the contents aside – the perfume, incense, make up, pens, books, and a small wooden box included – she opened a piece of folded, yellowed parchment, ripped at one end. The odd squiggles, which she knew to be music notes but still looked like squiggles to her, comforted her. It was a song; that much she knew. She couldn't remember how it went and nobody she trusted could read music. Yashamaru told her about the song their mother would sing to them, the song she'd hum by their cribs at night, but he couldn't remember the exact words or melody.

The parchment in her hand, Temari was sure, was the song. But all it held was squiggles, no words. It was only part of the parchment, and Temari had spent weeks, then months, trying to find the other half.

There was a knock on her door sometime later. Closing the box, and wiping away her tears, Temari went to open it.

On the other side was Kankurou, face still sad, cheek still red, hands unsurely fidgeting in his sister's presence.

'Nee-chan…I'm sorry for saying that about mother.'

Not sure what else to do, she pulled him into her room and brought him to her closet.

'I'm sorry for yelling at you. And slapping you.'

'I deserved it.'

She partially agreed but still knew that she shouldn't have hit her younger brother.

'I still shouldn't have done it. Come look at this.'

Kankurou, thinking they were going out her window to look at stars again, made to leave the closet and go to the window. Temari, asking what he was doing, called him back and said what she wanted to show him was in the closet. Warily, the younger boy entered, hoping his sister wasn't still mad and about to lock him in her closet forever.

She showed him the kimono, and the box with their mother's things. He was careful to look at everything without breaking them, knowing it meant a lot to his sister, but knowing it meant a lot to him too.

'See, we do have a mother. Just because we can't see her, doesn't mean she's not there,' Temari's voice was soft and sad once more. She'd spent many nights sleeping in her closet but waking in her bed. She never knew who moved her. One night in particular, as whoever it was carried her from the closet over to her bed, she thought she glimpsed a white and blue formal hat on her table and caught the scent of her father. Whenever she awoke the box was always where it had been, lid closed and keeping the solid evidence of their mother's existence well contained for whenever they needed reminding.

'What's in this?' Kankurou asked, picking up a wooden box. Before Temari could stop him, and because he'd lately taken an interest in finding out just how everything wooden worked, including how to take it apart and put it back together – for his puppet's sakes – he'd turned it upside down and back again, around and around, until he found a keyhole. The box was a rich mahogany, simple with a small, distinct separation on one side: it obviously opened. Temari remembered trying to open it once but left it alone later on, choosing instead to look at things she actually remembered her mother using.

Her brother, however, kept staring at the keyhole.

'Is there a key?'

'No. None in this box at least.'

Kankurou wasn't convinced. His eyes were focused in thought, and they lit up soon after.

'Where's the key you said mother gave us? We had one each, do you remember?'

Temari rolled her eyes at him. 'Kankurou, that was for mother's locket.'

'But it's the same size!' Kankurou argued, pointing at the keyhole. 'At least it looks like it to me. Can we try it anyway? Where's your key? Are you wearing it?'

Temari shook her head but shrugged. They might as well try. They had nothing to lose. Although…

'You better not break my key, Kankurou, I swear. I'll make you pay,' she warned him as she left the closet to retrieve the key from her jewelry box where the golden key was kept on a fine chain. She never wore it though, not anymore. Too afraid to lose it as she trained, she didn't dare risk something from her mother.

She passed the smooth, cool golden key to Kankurou, who carefully put it in the keyhole, knowing his sister's threat was honest and true. To his sister's surprise, and his own smug glee, the box made a click sound, as if something had opened. Glancing up at Temari with an 'I told you so' look, which she swiftly replied with a 'we'll see if the lid even opens' look, he just wanted to make sure she wanted him to try open it. When she made no move to stop or take the box from him, he opened the lid.

From it came a ripped, folded and yellowed piece of parchment, something rising from within the box. Kankurou, whose attention had fallen to the parchment, made to catch it quickly. Temari meanwhile, had watched the box with awed surprise. It was only when the lone figure of the woman holding a sleeping baby began to spin, and a familiar tune began to play that she fully realized what it was.

Kankurou looked back at it.

'It's a music box?'

When his sister didn't reply, he turned to look at her. She'd sat down on the floor, eyes tearing up once more as she stared at the slowly spinning figure. He guessed it was the mother and baby that made her look so sad, but when the tears started to fall from the bright teal of his sister's eyes, he decided he should ask.

'Temari? Are you okay? What's wrong?'

Refusing to stop looking, she continued to watch the box until the song finished. And she knew it would, she knew when it would finish. She knew this song.

'You don't remember, Kankurou?' she began to ask him, but the song had started again, and her brother had started trying to match words with the music. And it actually made sense.

'"Baby mine, don't you cry…" Huh Temari, did you say something?'

He looked over at his sister, who was looking at him with a mixture of confusion, curiosity…and something else. The same look that she had when the box had first opened anyway.

'The song… this is the song mother would sing to us when we were little. You remember the words?'

Kankurou, understanding finally dawning on him, turned his attention back to the box, listening to the melody and willing himself to remember. He gave his sister the paper.

'I was reading this,' he told her.

Taking the parchment, she knew it was the other half to the squiggle page, as she'd come to call it. Sure enough, when she'd found it again, the ripped parts seemed to fit.

She wanted to learn how to read music, just so she could play the song. They spent hours listening to the music box that night, Kankurou falling asleep in her closet along with her. She'd memorized the lyrics over the next few days. That night she thought she even dreamt someone singing it to her. The familiar feeling of being carried distorted her dream, and she thought she heard a deep but familiar voice humming the melody as the music box played in the background. Whoever it was, dream or not, only said the last few words of the entire song.

She and Kankurou never forgot the song. Sometimes her brother would knock on her door and ask to listen to it. Some nights they'd sit on the roof together and listen while they stared at the stars.

Forgetting the young boy with ruby-red eyes beside her, Temari sighed deeply as the memory slowly faded. Fighting the onset of tears harder than ever, she was surprised to find a small hand on her thigh. She lowered her own hands and looked down to see bright, sad but pitying eyes watching her. His own tears were drying and his compassion for her replaced them. She smiled sadly at him, but placed her own calloused fingers on his hand.

'Don't cry,' he said to her, voice high and innocent. 'What's wrong?'

'I just remembering something,' she told him, unconsciously lifting a hand to wipe away his tears. She cleaned his face with the tissue, pocketing it without a thought. She watched as he sat quietly, still hiccupping and fiddling with his bear.

'You know my brother has a bear like that,' she said to him, unsure of whether or not he understood what she was saying. Or cared. He didn't look up at her. No matter what she said, and she didn't say much after that. He remained silent. Unable to restrain herself, she reached out to touch his soft, raven hair, humming the melody that now especially hurt to remember.

At the sound of her voice, the rich red eyes looked up at her again, curiously. She looked back, blinking blankly and unsure what to do. He watched, somewhat expectantly she thought. So she hummed more, gently running her hand through his soft hair. He continued to watch her, eyes drooping a little. She stared at the child before her. His posture was still hunched and curled inwards. The way hers had curled when she wanted to be hugged. But this boy, Hizuren, wasn't her.

'A child's a child,' she heard Gaara's voice in her head say. Of the three of them Gaara understood that a person was a person no matter what else the most. He insisted that a human being was a human being, and would insist that a child was still a child. He understood the similarities in everyone the best. He had been a monster but he had still been a child. That was what he knew and told them as such.

Not wanting to scare the boy, or have him reject her embrace, she instead opened her arms a little, invitingly. He crawled the one step over to her, dragging the bear along with him and she picked him up expertly, hugging him. She'd never carried a child before, but she'd paid enough attention when she was younger to the mothers that carried their children to know how to do it. She watched where their hands would hold their child's when they lifted them, watched the way they enveloped around the baby's entire body, protectively and possessively. Lovingly. She'd memorized it all and even tried to imitate it on the nights she really wished her mother could comfort her again.

She stood, sure to pick up the bear as well as the boy and held him close to her, like the figure in the music box. His head rested on her shoulder, body resting on her chest, one hand clutching the bear, the other finding strands of golden hair to play with. And she held him in a tight embrace, humming the song she knew by heart, singing the way her mother had done to her.

'Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine…'

She felt uncomfortable with the possessive terminology and wound up humming those particular parts. As she spun and swayed in the room, nothing else heard but the sound of her voice, she could see her mother holding her the same way, doing the exact same thing. She could imagine the way it felt to be held by her mother who wore the kimono she still kept in her closet. She could imagine breathing in her scent, hiccupping sobs softening as the soothing sound of her mother's voice calmed her. She could imagine trusting her completely, imagined being content just to be held lovingly again.

She closed her eyes, breathing gently as she sang, the boy's scent filling her senses. His hiccupping sobs softened and soothed her own aching heart. She closed her eyes, rubbing his back as he sobbed. She knew better than most that no one could ever replace a mother's love. But the boy in her arms still had his mother's love. For now she would be there until she returned, until anyone returned; like one of the servants who'd come to comfort her as a child, only she would hold him because she knew that's what he wanted, no matter what he said or did. And as far as she was now concerned, there was nobody else and nothing else. Not the furniture, or even the room. No pineapple head, no pineapple head's mother. Just the boy that needed to be held and cared for, and the person who would do so for as long as he needed it.

But he watched her. A gentle expression crossed the youngest Nara's features, mixed with awe and a little pity. And admiration. She'd managed to calm the kid down after all. His mother, wondering why he'd stopped and said nothing, quietly stood beside him, looking over at the blonde stranger in her house. Who exactly was this girl? This girl who…held the child so carefully and sang a mother's song for him. Her movement was honest and graceful as she spun around, her voice rather beautiful and a little…sorrowful.

'From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine.'

--------

**A/N:**

The song Temari sings is actually a song. It's called 'Baby Mine'. I have a version by Bette Midler so that's what I kind of imagine. It's from Walt Disney's _Dumbo_. I cried when I watched the scene. It had been a long time since I saw it, okay.

Thank you for reading,

jm


	16. The Unexpected Witness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--------

**The Unexpected Witness**

_Previously…_

_A gentle expression crossed the youngest Nara's features, mixed with awe and a little pity. And admiration. She'd managed to calm the kid down after all. His mother, wondering why he'd stopped and said nothing, quietly stood beside him, looking over at the blonde stranger in her house. Who exactly was this girl? This girl who…held the child so carefully and sang a mother's song for him. Her movement was honest and graceful as she spun around, her voice rather beautiful and a little…sorrowful._

'_From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine.'_

--------

The eldest daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage continued the lullaby until she felt, and heard, the boy's grip on the bear release as it fell to the floor, waiting for the sound of hiccupping sobs to stop. His heartbeat steadied, along with his breathing, the latter tickling the fierce kunoichi's neck. She hummed instead, continuing to sway, as if she'd done it for years. The mother and son continued to watch her from a short distance, not wanting to disturb the moment and the now sleeping child. As the bear dropped, however, the young man stepped forward, placing the tray of tea he'd been carrying on a nearby table as he bent to pick up the fallen object.

Teal eyes widened in shock as she realized an audience had been present. His own gaze was curious but gentle, with something she couldn't quite name. He smiled softly at her, saying nothing as he left the room. Confused, the jounin wondered if she'd done something wrong to scare him off, but continued to sway nonetheless. The elder woman chose that moment to enter the room, a tray of snacks being laid on the table with the tea.

'You're a natural mother,' she said to the young woman before her.

Speechless, and surprised that pineapple head's _mother_ had been watching as well, the Suna said nothing. She instead found her glance fall to the floor sheepishly as the matriarch's comment settled into her heart, looking up to smile a moment later.

'Thank you,' she said simply. It was a compliment after all, and proper manners should be used rather than dancing around the topic and pretending like it's nothing. She was direct and straightforward whenever she could be, which, if she could help it, was often. She needn't treat this situation any different from others.

Discomfort, pitted in her stomach, began to ease through her veins and reach each distant limb. She continued to hold the toddler, bouncing him gently as she swayed. She wondered if she should stop and pass him to Yoshino. But then feared the movement might wake the sleeping boy. Instinctively she wanted to hum again, just to make sure but she'd become far too aware of everything around her. So she stayed silent and swayed again.

Dark eyes with a familiar concentrated observation watched her. They were different though. This stare, while attempting to peel away her layers, did so more tenderly, more gently; and it searched for reason.

The boy began to fidget again so Temari bounced him a little more, humming in his ear with the hope that bright ruby-colored eyes wouldn't see her again. Yet. Raven hair brushed against her shoulder as the fidgeting continued, the young woman continuing to sway as she tried to calm him again. She knew why he was fidgeting, just simply _knew_ he was looking for the bear. Because she'd seen Kankurou do it too when he was younger. And, not that she'd admit it to anyone, she remembered waking up some mornings only to search for the golden key she used to wear around her neck, afraid she'd lost it in her sleep. She'd calm immediately, heart slowing and eyes drooping as she felt the cool metal underneath her delicate fingertips. And she'd sleep again.

But the fidgeting continued and she looked around carefully until she saw the tired-looking bear sitting on an arm of a chair. She bent over to pick it up, finding delicate fingers had reached it first. Yoshino handed her the bear, face void of her thoughts. Smiling awkwardly as thanks, she took the bear, soft and cuddly beneath her fingertips, and handed it to the boy who now curled up in her arms.

She half leaned, half sat, on the arm of the chair, watching the boy's back as he slept. It rose and fell with each breath and she could almost imagine the peaceful look upon his face. Shikamaru's mother said nothing, instead choosing to sit on the couch, quietly watching. And observing.

Like the pineapple head did.

Shikamaru returned a little while later, gaze harder but still remarkably gentle as he beckoned her to follow him. His hand, though never touching her, fell to where the small of her back did as his other indicated the direction they'd be moving. She was about to ask him what to do with the boy but he gently pushed her forward, hand on her back until she moved on her own.

He took her to a room down the hall. Two bags sat near the door: one opened with what looked like more toys inside, the other closed. There was a crib in the room, as well as what looked to be a double bed with simple green sheets as covering. He led her to the bed where pillows lined three edges. The centre held enough space for two of the boy's size. Or at least the boy and his bear, she figured later. She carefully and gently, and clumsily, placed the boy in the centre of the pillow walls, brushing his hair gently across his face once more before she stood back. Shikamaru, who had made his way to the crib, returned to her side with a thin sheet, which he folded so it was thicker, and placed it on most of the bed, covering the boy and his bear up to his chin. He then checked a walkie-talkie-looking device on the bedside table then led the sand jounin out of the room, leaving the door open.

'I didn't know you could sing,'

It was a statement, neither accusatory nor encouraging. The receiver was prepared to accept neither from him anyway. Memories still flooded her mind, the simple melodic notes of an old jewelry box echoing throughout her senses. She was vulnerable; mind scattered, resolution taken along with it. Walls and defenses half crumbled, half ready for an attack. Needless to say, she was confused: with herself. Everything she seemed to feel was contradicted by thought or emotion. She was in a situation where she'd been caught out as vulnerable and wanted to open herself up even more. A situation, she realized, that had become more frequent with time.

As a shinobi, there were many wounds she had taken, all of them healing with time. Emotionally, she assumed a similar thing had happened: she dealt with it, stitching each laceration up as quickly as she could. As a family, she'd never seen her relationship with them as wounded flesh, but rather broken fragments of glass. The damage was never hers to fix, and so she could never repair it with stitches. She was a piece of broken glass, separate to each brother and each parent. With death the glass would shatter into nothingness, three fragile pieces remaining. Each was separate, and none knew how to make them whole.

But they tried: they aligned each piece beside the other, as close as they possibly could. They glued and taped their broken fragments together, attempting to restore what was never whole to begin with.

They realized some time later that their pieces would never fit together properly; that in order to be whole, complete and together, they would have to shatter and be remolded. They would have to return to the beginning and work hard to prevent their new bonds from breaking.

Although, she knew that wounds could never really heal with the stitches still in place. For a full and successful recovery they had to be removed. And she never removed the ones she'd clumsily but expertly put in place. So with each memory that returned, her flood of tears brought salt to each inch of lacerated flesh that covered her heart. They stung her, opening slightly despite their aged stitches with each sob that she breathed in, until at least she would find herself disoriented, confused.

Eventually ignoring his statement altogether thanks to the train of thoughts that crossed her mind, she quietly followed him to the living room where his mother sat and waited for them, tea poured and ready. The toys had all been packed neatly and placed in a corner of the open room. One glance was all Temari spared before she withdrew all vulnerability back within the depths of her mind, the confident yet respectful shell once again becoming her forefront. It was a natural habit; but difficult nonetheless at times. Her actions and movements fluidly changed as the gates to her core closed, with the audience rarely noticing a change at all.

But she was in the Nara house after all. And for all she knew, and as seconds passed the more right she thought she was about it, the clan's heir could have inherited his analytical skills from his maternal side. Sure enough the matriarch noted the tiny changes in her guest's actions. Her chin had risen a little higher with more confidence, eyes focused and no longer clouded with thought and confusion. They were a clear pool of teal that welcomed any to search their depths for hidden treasure; but in the end all that would ever be seen was the empty bank, void of all life itself. In a way the girl before her now, with an almost perfect posture had it not been for the slight slouch, was more strange and dangerous than the volatile woman her son so often muttered about. Regardless, she recognized the reasons for the new face: the kunoichi would rather not linger on the past events in the room. So, as the kind hostess she was, she avoided the subject.

'I didn't have a chance to ask what brought you home so early, Shikamaru.'

Her son half grunted, half sighed a response.

'And how pleased you are to be here too,' she continued on, shooting him a warning glare. Regardless of what courtesy she'd tried to teach him, he still refused to enforce much of it. Although, she reminded herself, he'd showed Temari Hizuren's room in a somewhat gentleman's way. He knew it. She just didn't understand why he didn't show that he did. Her eyes drifted from her son to their guest. She was like him. She too knew things and refused to show the world that she did, content to show the world only one side of her. The side less vulnerable, less weak.

How strange people were, she noted. The younger generation, her son's generation, seemed confused with what they must be, with who they are. Her generation was more preoccupied with bringing peace to their world, to finding a life where war would not exist. For the future. And yet, a world closer to balance brings the realization of instability and vulnerability in the individual. Maybe it was just the shinobi way.

Ignoring her son, the matriarch focused her attention on their guest.

'Tell me about life in Suna, Temari. How is the Wind country? Have things changed much in the last 25 years?'

Curious eyes answered her briefly, before a more confident voice unexpectedly spoke.

'It depends on what you're asking about, Nara-san. The sun still rises in the East and sets in the West, the dunes change but are still there, the nights are cold and it's still arid.'

'What about the tea-house on the border of Fire and Wind? Is it still there?'

'You mean Kira-san's? Along the main road?'

The matriarch nodded. And the younger woman's eyes brightened sincerely, a small, gentle smile lighting up her face.

'Hai, it's still there. I go there whenever I pass by.'

'Would you do me a favour and greet Kira-san for me? I don't think she'd remember me, but I used to do the same thing. I loved that little tea-house. Do they still sell handmade wooden artifacts? I remember they made the cutest things there…'

Silence answered her, shallow pools of teal deepening as they melted into dark brown, searching for answers to questions she didn't dare ask aloud. She'd somehow always thought that pineapple head's mother had never come to the Wind country, and yet here she was asking about the little teahouse she'd visited since she became a ninja. How many years had it been since she'd first visited? She doubted she could remember the time when the little tea house on the border of Fire and Wind was first mentioned in their household; she'd just always known about it. Even now, many of the items in their home came from the little tea-shop, some chosen by their mother or father, some chosen by them now. Either way, they made sure to drop by whenever they could spare the time; after all, it helped shape their tastes and identity, particularly Kankurou's.

She still remembered her uncle Yashamaru pointing out all the objects in their house that had been bought from the little tea-house.

'And these figurines, Yashamaru, are they from the shop too?'

Small, somewhat chubby fingers pointed at a collection of small, finely carved animal figurines: bears, horses, tigers, wolves; they were all around the house. Her uncle turned from the cake he was making to look at what she pointed at.

'Hai, Temari, you know that. I've told you many times already, I'm surprised you don't know them all by heart yet,' he told her with a kind smile.

'I just want to make sure!' she insisted.

She gently reached out to touch the small objects. She didn't understand why her parents would buy small figurines of animals they didn't even have in the desert, animals they were unfamiliar with and therefore potentially dangerous. She personally preferred to have figurines of things that she knew from home. A scorpion, perhaps?

_A scorpion would have been better than Kankurou's stupid bamboo snake_, she decided. _At least you can tell which side is the head and which is the tail._

Maybe they didn't have scorpions at the tea-shop? Surely her parents would have thought it a better gift for Kankurou than a snake. Or maybe it was too sharp for him? It was a long time ago anyway. Kankurou wasn't a baby anymore, and her mother was dead now. Bitterness lined her taste buds, anger and sorrow mixed inside her; she couldn't help but feel the need to blame someone for her mother not being there anymore. And whilst Yashamaru would say her mother would have wanted her not to blame anyone, and to be calm and good, she couldn't help the bitterness and anger that enveloped her now and then. Fighting back her tears, she tried to continue her train of thought.

_Hide your emotion,_ she reminded herself. For, young as she was, her father had already taught her the habits and attitude to be adopted.

'When will I see the tea shop for myself, Yashamaru? Will you take me one day?'

'Hai, hai,' he continued, reaching his pinky out to her, 'I promise I will.'

She reached out with her own pinky, interlocking them and smiling to her uncle. At least her mother's brother was still here. And on the day they'd go to the tea-shop, she reminded herself, she would buy Kankurou a scorpion.

'Hai, Nara-san,' Temari finally answered, a small, sad smile pulling at the corners of her lips, 'they still sell them. I buy something every time I visit,' she added for no particular reason.

'And how often do you visit?' the matriarch asked.

The smile slipped from Temari's lips, brightening her eyes a little.

'Every time I come to Konoha.'

Yoshino smiled back. 'I don't blame you. Did you ever have anything made by request? They've made us a few beautiful things, particularly carvings made just for our family.'

Smiling politely, Temari shook her head, 'No, I don't think we've ever had anything made particularly for us, but I still consider it … special to my family. A lot of the things at home are from that little shop,' she told them. She lowered her eyes momentarily, knowing that wasn't the only reason it was special to her. Not to mention, the 'things' at home from the shop are cherished childhood memorabilia that her parents once bought. But that still wasn't the entire reason.

Two piercing pairs of dark eyes watched their guest, questioning the reason she'd given them. Shikamaru in particular doubted Temari would deem anything 'special' just because she happened to like the things they sold there. His own thoughts wandered back to their various walks through the markets, and he remembered the stores she would always visit and whilst she valued them, she never spoke of them with as much earnestness as she had about the little tea-house. As always, however, he kept his mouth shut and noted his observations.

His mother, however, didn't.

'Why else is it special to you, Temari? You seem to have another reason on your mind.'

Shooting his mother a somewhat horrified look, Shikamaru quickly rolled his eyes and muttered a 'mendokuse', but was sure to pay attention in case the other troublesome woman actually replied.

The Suna nin locked eyes with Yoshino, watching her curiously. Teal clashed with fierce brown and Temari found her guard being met with a blunt yet kind guest, gently knocking on the door of her heart. There was something about the way Yoshino had stared back that seemed familiar yet so alien to her, the way the matriarch held her gaze and guilted Temari into wanting to tell the whole truth. It was the way her parents would sometimes look at her. It was the look of a mother.

Looking down at her hands, she fought to break the contact, but she answered nonetheless.

'My brother is a puppeteer, Nara-san,' she finally said, looking back at Yoshino. 'The first puppet he ever used was a bamboo snake my parents had bought him from that tea-house. He was only a young child back then. My parents always brought something back from that tea-house and so we always knew of it, and always wanted to visit it. One of the first times we went there, my brother Kankurou happened to see Haruki-san carving one of the figurines. And he was fascinated. You see, Kankurou had begun to go through a phase where he sought to discover how everything worked by taking them apart, his bamboo snake included.'

A small smile graced her lips as she allowed herself to dive into her ocean of memories, with the two Naras watching her curiously. Shikamaru rarely heard her directly tell him a memory; usually he had to decipher it from her actions and words himself. And here she was, willingly and openly sharing a story, all because his mother asked. If he'd been the one to ask surely she would have violently shut him up. But of course, Temari would never hit his mother. And, of course, Temari had been in a strange mood all day.

'Kankurou asked Haruki-san if he would teach him how to carve and make things. And for the day he stayed in the shop with Haruki-san, watching him hour after hour. Kankurou went back and stayed with them for a week or so, every now and then. I remember because it was always particularly quiet for that week. But he learned to carve in that shop, and it's there that he learned how to take care of his puppets so well. I wouldn't be surprised if Kankurou had made his own puppets some time.'

'It's funny how visiting one place can affect your life and family,' Yoshino commented after a moment of silence. 'Shikamaru,' she said suddenly, 'can you re-heat the tea, please? And see how the muffins are coming along too.'

Temari's eyes widened slightly at the thought of being left alone with Pineapple head's mother. It's not that she didn't like her; she just didn't know what to do. She'd much rather be the one to re-heat the tea and check the muffins; she'd prefer making the tea and muffins from scratch if she had to. Shikamaru, however, looked at his mother lazily, before slowly getting up and heading towards the kitchen with no other word said. He returned only to pick up the forgotten tray of tea, both women watching him exit.

She was still looking in the direction Shikamaru had left when her name was called.

'Temari.'

She quickly looked back at Yoshino.

'Hai, Nara-san?'

'Are you feeling alright?'

Taken aback, the blonde almost missed her cue to respond.

'H-hai, Nara-san, of course I am.'

The older woman pursed her lips in response, eyes narrowing slightly, brows knitting as her pierce gaze once again fell on the jounin.

'I like you, Temari. In the brief amount of time I've spent with you I can tell you're a good person, however confused your young mind is. I'm an excellent judge of character. I'm also highly adept in reading a person.'

The corners of the blonde's lips tugged at her will, wanting to pull up into a smirk. Yoshino, however, perfectly mimicked a particular habit of her guide: dark eyes shining knowingly, her own lips curved up into her own smirk. Surprise, then awe, then understanding raced through Temari, before her previously pondering self returned.

_So this is where Pineapple head gets it from._

'My son, whilst his mind is also sharp and brilliant in analyses, lacks my bluntness. So I will tell you what someone analysing you is thinking, what I'm sure you know he's already wondered about.' At this, her dark eyes softened, Temari finding her own hoping for something amazing.

'Nobody can do it on their own, Temari.'

Confused at the matriarch's words, Temari's pride instantly took hold of her, teal eyes flashing rebelliously. Who was this woman to judge her? Who was she to tell her what to do?

'I'm in no place to tell you what to do, Temari,' Yoshino continued, eyes hardening as rebellion and pride flickered through her guest's eyes, 'I just want to try help you understand what you're feeling.

'I imagine it's difficult for you to deal with it all, to understand. I've known some Suna shinobi to be too proud for their own good, to not ask for help when they really need it. And I know for our differing attitudes in Konoha and Suna that Suna shinobi view the shinobi in Konoha to be weaker because we rely on teamwork and companionship rather than the individual strength of a single shinobi – '

'We value teamwork in Suna,' Temari interjected coldly.

'I know you do,' the matriarch continued calmly and indifferently. 'But I'm not talking about what you value in _battle_. I'm talking about outside the battle. Where does the kunoichi end for you, Temari? When I look at you, I see the epitome of feminism, strength and pride. And with that comes loyalty and honour. You and your brothers… are perfect Suna shinobi, aren't you?'

Cold, defiant eyes glared back at her. She raised her chin slightly and proudly, waiting to see what else Yoshino had to say.

But the matriarch said nothing, just stared.

'Why are you angry at me?' she asked after a minute.

Temari stopped herself from opening her mouth to answer before one was even formed. She thought about it for a moment. And came up blank. Yoshino had agreed with the few things Temari had said, she'd praised her, and her tone didn't sound condescending at all.

She had no answer.

'The things I want to say to you…will have no effect if you don't trust me. And you don't know me so you won't trust me,' Yoshino stated.

Calming herself, Temari forced her mind to think clearly.

'Why would you want to say anything to me at all?'

Yoshino's eyes softened, and smiled sadly at the young woman in front of her.

'Because you deserve it.'

Temari stared back at her, still utterly confused.

'You are always welcome in this home, Temari-san. You're welcome in this house and to wander the acres if ever you need a place to think.'

And then Temari understood. Because it was exactly what her friendship with Anko offered.

'Sanctuary.'

Yoshino smiled. 'Hai.'

'I don't understand why, Nara-san,' Temari continued, anger stepped on and forgotten. 'Why would you offer me something like this? Why, when you don't even know me?'

'Shikamaru knows you. And he trusts you. And you look a little tired, a little lost. You and Shikamaru spend a lot of time together, and I know you're more than just ambassador and guide; you're friends, you connect, and you trust. I know this just by the way I see how you act together. You're a complex character, Temari, and while I won't ask you to share every little layer of thought and secrecy with us, you're most welcome to ponder about it here if you ever need a place to go. Our grounds extend for miles. And you can get lost for hours.'

The kunoichi didn't respond, but instead let everything sink in.

'Nara-san?' she asked a while later. 'Am I that easy to read?'

'Only to those willing to take the time to do so. And those with the persistence and determination to continue trying when you make it more difficult for them.'

---------

**A/N:**

I swear this will be finished. I was meant to update this by the end of June, I'm sorry it was late. I could've had it up earlier but I've been sick. Thanks so much for your patience.

jm


	17. The Logicalities, Pros&Cons of Trusting

**A/N: **Regarding the last chapter, I realized in Chapter 13, Desert Lilies, that I said Yoshino and Temari had previously met and talked about plants. I've changed that so that the last chapter was in fact when Yoshino and Temari met. I just made it out so that Temari and Shikaku had spoken instead =] Oh yes I also changed… something I wrote in Chapter 15, Baby Mine. I'd previously said that Kankurou had picked the bamboo snake with the Kazekage but I've corrected it so it agrees with the story in the previous chapter. Nothing big though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

---------

**The Logicalities, Pros & Cons of Trusting**

_Previously…_

_The kunoichi didn't respond, but instead let everything sink in._

'_Nara-san?' she asked a while later. 'Am I that easy to read?'_

'_Only to those willing to take the time to do so. And those with the persistence and determination to continue trying when you make it more difficult for them.'_

---------

A while later they left the Nara residence. Shikamaru had returned to hear silence and see Temari and his mother in a game of shougi. Sighing to himself, but enjoying the silence, he poured them both some tea and left the muffins on a plate beside them before he went to check on Hizuren. All in all, it had been a surprisingly quiet day that he and Temari spent in his home. Sure, Hizuren had woken up before the two women finished their game of shougi, leaving Shikamaru to look after him and feed him. And then of course when Hizuren was fully awake he ended up running through the house with the young Nara once again being the one to chase after him. And then he would cry and scream his little lungs out when he decided he wanted his mother to come back, or when Shikamaru would not allow him to play with the pockets and pouches of his shinobi uniform. Kami knows what he would have stumbled upon after all. And, of course, the elder male would be the one to try and calm the raven-haired boy down.

But Temari had been the perfect guest: polite, courteous, and wary of boundaries: she wiped her feet at the door, sat properly, didn't touch a thing, smiled nicely and answered the matriarch's questions but respected her all the same. The troublesome woman that was his mother, for her part, was equally well-behaved as a host. The world did not, as he'd previously predicted, implode when the two women were in the same room. Nor did they team up against him. It was surprisingly not as troublesome as everyone thought it would have been.

'Oy Nara.'

Grunt.

'Nara.'

Grunt.

'Nara! Would it kill you to give a full response?'

Beady eyes glanced back at her in response.

'Possibly.'

She exhaled at him in response. He didn't know how to explain it, but he knew that her furious sigh was an act of violence against him. Perhaps her patience and politeness quotient for the day, or week, had been used up already. Expecting her to hiss or mutter about him, for random acts of violence were limited and frowned upon on duty, he noted how instead she simply shook her head and muttered what sounded like a 'troublesome'. Another red flag went up, Shikamaru counting four for the day: she'd been distracted and disinterested, or equally apathetic, about everything she looked at in the marketplace; the open conversation with his mother when he knew for a fact that she didn't share information about her personal life so easily, regardless of who was asking; the moment with Hizuren and how she seemed so … vulnerable and confused; and now. She didn't lecture him, or scowl, or insist he show he was listening when she knew he was, she just stopped trying. She rarely, if ever, stopped trying; she pushed on.

For her part, the Suna nin felt as if she understood her guide's lack of enthusiasm, which was a less common occurrence as the years went on. He'd grown from the lazy ninja she'd met to a less lazy shinobi but a possibly equally lazy man. But she understood the apathy he used to display: sometimes it was just easier to let things go, to not care, and to give up in general. _Sometimes_.

Choosing to say nothing else, the blonde kunoichi turned her attention back to the various shops she'd perused dozens of times already. She never let herself linger on a particular item or stall for long though. That would lead to conversation which would derail her thoughts once more. Her mind, naturally, lingered on the conversation she'd had with the Nara matriarch. She perplexed and fascinated her a little, scaring her more than anything. But she respected and admired the woman. She was strong, intelligent, observant and compassionate. And blunt. Following their conversation was silence, one less awkward than Temari expected. She wanted peace and silence to think, but at the same time she didn't want to think about it at all. Yoshino, on the other hand, understood this and forced no other conversation upon her. After sitting in silence for a while, both avoiding looking at the other for differing reasons, Yoshino asked Temari if she would like to play shougi with her.

'Shougi?' Temari repeated. It was like being in the room with a less lazy, feminist, and scarier version of the pineapple head.

'Hai. I assumed you played; Shikamaru mentions it sometimes.'

With a polite smile that never quite reached her eyes, Temari nodded and Yoshino left to get their shougi set.

Soon enough, the pieces were all in place and they began to play in a welcomed silence. It was during that silence that Shikamaru returned and left not too long after. The shougi game was fairly even. Yoshino was just as bright as Temari, awing the younger woman sitting across from her. Shikamaru returned and watched them for a while, the blanket of silence covering all three of them until Hizuren awoke. Surely the genius chuunin would have figured out how to beat the both of them in the time he spent watching. The two boys returned to see the much more competitive of the two defeat the matriarch. Yoshino simply smirked in defeat and the two of them silently packed the set away. They made polite conversation over, and about, tea and then watched Shikamaru play with and entertain the younger boy.

They left after a while when pineapple head informed his mother the Suna genin would be arriving soon and Temari was expected to greet them. Stepping out of the door she waved goodbye to the boy with magnificent red eyes and bowed respectfully to the woman whose own seemed to have the power to see right through her. And now here they were, slowly wandering the streets of Konoha. Again. Preferring to stay moving, they took detours to find the longest route to the embassy.

'Temari?'

The blonde jounin turned to look at her guide as his familiar voice called out to her, somewhat tentatively she noticed.

'Yes, Nara? It's not so hard to answer like that, is it?' she couldn't help but add with her usual edge.

'Mendokuse.'

With his favourite line, the Konoha chuunin rolled his eyes and turned away from her, evidently having nothing more to say.

Passing another restaurant, Temari voiced the question she'd initially wanted to ask him before they'd both decided it was too much of a hassle to try and talk to the other.

'Do you know if Anko's in the village?'

'No,' he answered simply, continuing to stare at the road ahead of them.

Having expected that answer anyway, Temari brushed it off and assumed the slightly deranged kunoichi would find her when she could.

'Aren't you two friends, shouldn't you know?'

She spared his glance toward her a momentary glare before she turned away and ignored his question completely. It was a ridiculous and stupid question and she didn't understand why he asked it. He knew and understood the answer, or at least she thought he did, therefore the question itself was deemed pointless.

'The Chuunin Exams are approaching after all; she's probably busy preparing for it if you haven't seen her yet.'

He spoke in a way that tried to comfort her, and so naturally she rejected it. He acknowledged her vulnerability and for that she wanted to beat him to a pulp. Her temper instantly shot to attention and she bit back any comments she may regret in the future.

'Is everything alright with you, Temari?'

She automatically responded.

'Yes.'

She knew, from experience, that he looked at her out of the corners of his eyes the way he always did when he knew she was lying; with that knowing look she despised at times. Well, no, but it was irritating now and then.

'I don't believe you,' he stated childishly.

'I don't understand why you ask me questions you already know the answer to. And why you state your thoughts when you know I already know,' she said to him, glancing at his face for a second.

His shoulders simply rose and fell in a shrug.

'Mendokuse. I'm making conversation. And you're completely off today.'

She said nothing to his statement.

'Why do you tell my mother the truth, and more, and lie directly to me?'

She ignored him again, not really having the answer for herself. Nara Yoshino's question had caught her off guard after all. It's not like she expected someone to scrutinize her every thought and movement, particularly someone she'd just met. And then there was the look Yoshino gave her, the way she stared her down. That look parents would give children, or the one her sensei had given her and her brothers, when they knew something was going on and wanted them to explain. It's a difficult look to say no to when you don't expect it to be there at all. With Shikamaru, however, she expected him to analyse her now, and she knew that if she were persistent enough she could have her way in the end. Bright eyes flashed in his direction for another moment, thoughts drifting back to her pineapple-headed guide.

Her eyes traced the features of his face, his familiar image already sketched into her mind. If she had any drawing ability at all she could probably draw it on a page. She knew his expressions, and they were a difficult thing to distinguish, and knew what every action of his meant. From the obvious thinking pose to way he tore apart her personality, she knew it. At least, she could recognize what he was doing. He looked back at her for a second, and their eyes locked, Temari inwardly flinching as his deep, concentrated gaze once again met her poorly guarded own. She always felt that way at first, as if he could always see right through her regardless of any form of barrier she built. But after the initial shock she would find the strength to push the mirror back into place and meet his stare with a piercing one of her own. As usual, she was a step, or two hundred, behind him, but she'd make up for it in time. And they stared at each other: eyes focused in a silent argument, lips forming a thin line that was neither a smile nor a frown, and the wind, her old companion, gently dancing in between them.

She could see him trying to analyse her, trying to understand what was going through her mind. And in turn she almost knew for certain that he could see the battle in her mind; the one where the two opposing sides danced on the walls and barriers she'd carefully and expertly built, bickering about how long the wall would hold. For a part of her wanted it up forever, but another part wanted to let him tear it down.

And if she had the words, or understood what was going on herself, she would have told him. But she had neither, and so she looked away, eyes reflecting the light of the day rather than lighting up on their own.

'I heard you and my mother talking,' he told her, and it was then she realized he'd still been watching her. He'd turned away by now, but she wouldn't put it passed him to analyse her as they walked.

'I head you two arguing,' he corrected himself, and she automatically turned back to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

'You didn't say anything when you came into the room. But I should have known,' she said eventually, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at herself as she turned to look at the stores and vendors again.

She didn't see him smirk at her, or bury his hands deeper into his pockets. A sign, she knew, which meant he was going to pursue the conversation. He was just getting himself a little more comfortable in preparation for something that he wasn't completely at ease with.

'I was eavesdropping. Why else do you think it took me so long to come back to the room? I wanted to make sure it was safe before I walked in,' he told her, smirk still firmly plastered onto his face.

She smiled a little in disbelief but said nothing, continuing to let her eyes fall on the objects that she passed.

'So you heard everything?'

He shook his head, but she didn't see it. She still hadn't looked back at him.

'No. I was about to walk back in when my mother started praising you and I didn't want to disturb the moment.'

'You were curious,' she corrected him, 'about what would happen next.' She finally looked back to see him smile, a triumphant spark in her eye. Given, it wasn't as bright as usual but it was good it was there at all.

'Possibly,' he answered. If he could avoid telling her she was right, he did. And they both knew it. It was another little game of theirs, and they both enjoyed participating.

'Of course,' he continued, smile fading into his look of apathy once more, 'I didn't expect the rest of the conversation. I should have, knowing my mother, but I ignored my instinct and figured she wouldn't say anything so forward to someone she barely knew.'

His companion remained silent, lost in thought again, he assumed. She'd done that a lot, this trip. Not as much as today, but she still seemed a little different. And, wanting to know more, he offered his time and presence to her if ever she needed it. He didn't mind at all, and he could have done so sooner but he knew she was never one to rely on another to do things. She was independent and she could take care of herself. What he should've thought was that she was the kind of person who didn't rely on another to do things _often_. And, in light of whatever was going on between her and his friends, he realized this may be a time when she would appreciate company. He knew the boundaries of their jokes and conversation, and while they were somewhat open he avoided asking her questions that would appear overly personal, questions that would cause her to react defensively. Questions and statements, that caused her to react the way she did with his mother.

'Do you agree with her, Shikamaru?'

Her voice was softer than usual, tentative and sincerely curious. His answer would fall under the category of 'overly personal' and could prompt a defensive maneuver, had she not been the one to bring it up. But her question was broad, and vague. And he hadn't known all of what his mother had said to Temari. And, of course, he didn't know everything about Temari. Yet. He couldn't take into account all the factors before making his answer, and while he knew her a great deal more than many others, there were aspects of her personality and history that he didn't; and it was those that were the most important in answering such personal questions.

'That you're the epitome of feminism, strength and pride, amongst others? Yes. I don't know what you were actually talking about though; I think I missed the important part that triggered your reaction.'

Her entire body tensed for the briefest of moments, but he caught it, and he knew he'd said something that struck her line of defense. Her shoulders rose by millimeters, the rhythm of her footsteps was delayed a millisecond, and her head turned away from him the slightest of angles. She relaxed a moment later but said nothing.

They walked in silence once more, and the shadow-wielder wondered if her mind had wandered back to her previous thoughts, if she was processing, or if she simply had nothing else to say to him. All the same, he respected her wishes. She'd speak if and when she wanted to. He lethargically pulled his hands out of his pockets, raising them in a stretch above his body before they folded, hands clasped, behind his head.

His change in posture didn't go by unnoticed by the Suna jounin, and she understood that he would pursue the subject no longer. At least for now. He needed a change, so he changed the way he walked and brushed away their previous conversation with his stretches. She doubted he put it out of his mind completely though. Or maybe she was simply hoping he hadn't.

Looking over at him again, her thoughts resumed their battle over the logicalities, pros and cons of trusting … and what it meant to trust in general. After all she trusted the young Nara. She trusted him as a shinobi, as an ally and as a guide, even if he appeared to be a poor one. She regarded him as a friend and yet she was wary to say she trusted him as one. Trust was not something that had been easy to find in her childhood. Her father trusted no one; why else would he be so distant? It wasn't that he had no faith in his shinobi, she knew, but because he believed a strong individual would lead to a strong team and a stronger Suna in general. He believed in an individual's ability to become great; and in pushing himself to be the absolute best he could, he pushed others away. Everything needed a balance, she'd mused once. Naturally, in the elder children's attempt to please and become like their father, they mimicked his flaws as well as his strengths. He was perfect to them anyway.

It didn't help that within their family it was hard to trust each other: Gaara had the power and mind to kill them at any time of day; their uncle had tried to assassinate Gaara; their father had been the one to send their uncle to kill Gaara in the first place, and was also technically responsible for their mother's death. There were times early in their childhood when they'd feared their father because of this. There were nights, Temari remembered, or at least one time in her memory that she feared her father and everyone around her. She trusted no one then, not even Kankurou whom she knew shared her fear and paranoia. She'd stay up for hours, she remembered. It was around the time Yashamaru had died, and Gaara became more antisocial and unpredictable; around the time she learned of whose blood stained her father's hands.

She should have known, of course, that her father would have killed people. He was a shinobi and a shinobi was a tool of war. And in war there was battle, and in battle there was spilled blood and death. But at the same time she didn't believe it; her father was her hero, her source of admiration, her only living parent now. He was her protector and she trusted him. That image shattered the day she found out the truth.

She'd come home early one day to a silent, deserted house. Not bothering to wonder where the servants were, she'd headed straight for the kitchen. She remembered hearing a sound behind her as she searched for food, and it was only when the person refused to show themselves that she began to feel the tingling in her stomach and the shivers running up and down her spine. Turning slowly, she found Gaara standing in the doorway as cold and emotionless as ever. He stared her down and Temari automatically froze in fear. It had only been weeks since their uncle had died, and even less time that she'd seen Gaara crush his tomb stone.

'H-hello, Gaara,' she greeted.

He continued to stare her down. He didn't even acknowledge anymore. There was a point, she vaguely remembered, where Gaara used to refer to her as nee-chan, but it seemed so far away that she'd all but convinced herself she'd imagined it.

Wanting to run and hide, she slowly made a step towards the exit, eyes never leaving her youngest brother in case he decided to attack her.

'Are you afraid of me, Temari?' he'd asked her, voice deeper and colder than any other seven year old's.

She shook her head immediately, swallowing her ability to speak involuntarily.

'You seem afraid of me, Temari. You shouldn't lie. You shouldn't lie like Yashamaru lied.'

At the mention of her uncle's name, the chills she'd been experiencing turned into downright fear that froze her in place. Gaara's face had still remained emotionless and his stare was unnerving. She was afraid, very afraid. Her youngest brother had brought up their uncle, the same uncle that had tried to kill him and who he'd ended up killing himself. He was the only one who cared for Gaara and Gaara killed him. Temari wanted no similarities between them. And she honestly feared for her life.

'P-please don't hurt me, Gaara. P-p-please. I'm your sister – '

Her brother inclined his head by a fraction, in a way that simply said he didn't care what she said.

'My father wants me dead. My uncle tried to kill me. Sharing the same blood means nothing to me,' he told her.

'Father wouldn't want that, Gaara,' she responded, with the thought of her father bringing comfort and calm. 'He _doesn't_ want that,' she amended, 'you're his son.'

The corners of his lips turned up into a smile that seemed to darken the young boy's face even more.

'Your precious father is the one who ordered Yashamaru to kill me,' he told her slowly, to which Temari shook her head in disbelief.

'Father wouldn't do that,' she insisted.

Seeing the way his sister's life seemed to be falling apart, Gaara continued. Whatever was going through his head, Temari didn't know, nor did she want to. Ever. Unless it helped her little brother in which case she would bear and endure whatever she had to.

'Father _did_ do that. And do you know what else father did?'

His eyes widened in a somewhat deranged manner, at least Temari thought so. He was enjoying her suffering, she realized, and it made her shake in fear.

'N-no,' she stammered. Despite herself, she wanted to know what else Gaara would tell her. She wouldn't want to believe him and surely it wouldn't be true anyway, but what reason did Gaara have to lie? Except to see her suffer. She held onto that reason and braced herself as she asked her next question.

'What do you say he did, Gaara?'

He smirked, eyes lighting up darkly.

'He killed your mother.'

To this, Temari lost it. She refused to believe it at all. She'd always known it was Gaara who had killed their mother. He hadn't meant to do it, she'd reasoned, and Yashamaru had told her that it wasn't uncommon for a mother to die giving birth to a child. Then again, Yashamaru had tried to kill the child her mother had given her life to. She shook her head in disbelief, eyes tightly shut as she raised her hands to her head, trying to forget the boy before her had ever mentioned it.

'It's not true! It's not true!' she chanted to herself.

'But it _is_ true, nee-chan,' her brother continued. At the way he spoke to her, Temari's hands dropped down and her eyes opened as she stared at him carefully, and a little horrified. He never called her that anymore. And there was a mocking tone in which he said it. She honestly feared for her life, afraid that Gaara would stop playing with her mind and finally kill her. She was young, but she expected it. She noticed when Gaara would get new carers, simply because the previous ones would disappear. She guessed what happened, although a part of her still didn't believe it. But facts led to that conclusion. Theories, although they may have been rumours, supported her conclusion. But it was a horrible thing to imagine a seven year old being responsible for the loss of life.

'It's not true,' she said to him softly.

'It's true. Mother never wanted me. She hated me and cursed me. Father made her have me; he wanted me to be a monster and he made mother give birth to me. And I killed her in my birth. And it's all Father's fault.'

He made sure to say the last line extra slowly so his sister heard every painful word.

She remembered running after that. Gaara didn't follow her. She ran for the front door, grabbing her fan as she left, and ran into the desert; afraid of Gaara, and afraid of what he'd said.

She returned home late, that night. Or at least at the time she knew for certain her father and brother would be home. She'd spent the rest of the day sitting in the dunes, thoughts racing about Gaara, her mother and her father. If what Gaara said were true, she wouldn't know what to do. Surely her father wouldn't have tried to kill his own son. Surely he didn't want that.

She barely slept that night, for fear of Gaara coming into her room and finishing her off. And for the next few days she sought to find out if there was any truth behind what Gaara had said. Confiding in Kankurou the following night, her favoured brother reacted the same way she did. That night, she slept believing her father was not the reason her mother was dead. She believed it for a while and ignored the doubt that loomed overhead. Both she and Kankurou believed the best in their father. That is, until the day their mother's friend confronted him. Realisation hit them later, one day when they'd been reliving the incident.

_Karura is dead because of your little experiment._ That was what the woman had said. That was what Gaara had said.

They didn't accept it at first. And they didn't dare ask their father about it. The only person they would have trusted with an answer was their uncle and he wasn't there anymore. They trusted no one else but each other, and even then they feared that if their father ordered them to kill the other, they might very well do it. Even if it hurt them, they would do it. In theory. Reflecting back she probably wouldn't have had the will to kill; she'd only been a child after all.

In time, they would accept it as truth; they would stop fearing to die in their sleep, their faith in their father would be restored, and they would understand him a little better.

And it all came in time. Temari sighed to herself. Their situation had been different, by far … but the events in her past shaped her to become the untrusting but otherwise amazing woman she was. At least that's what she would tell others. She glanced by at her guide once again, before allowing her gaze to fall on the buildings that passed by beside him.

Everything she knew about him and their relationship told her he could be trusted. It was just the damned fear that held her back.

She'd trust him, she decided. She'd open up to him and tell him about her past… if he wanted to know. He'd just have to have the patience and understanding to let her do so.

For a while longer they walked in silence, save for the chuunin's yawns that came every now and then. She used the time to gather her wits, her nerve, and everything else she could carry. And then she tried to form the words she wanted to say first in her head, and then her mouth.

'Shikamaru,' she said after some time, voice sounding softer and weaker than she'd hoped for.

He no doubt heard the different tone for he looked over at her in response.

'Hn?'

Not that he verbally offered one.

'I - … I - ,' she swallowed hard, willing herself to try and convey what she wanted to say. But words had left her mind as well as her mouth. She no longer knew what to say. Was she meant to ask if he wanted to know things about her? Was she meant to just delve into stories? Did he even _want_ to know?

'Nothing,' she finally said.

He continued to stare at her, eyes narrowed and sharp.

'Sabaku no Temari does not stammer,' he said to her simply, eyes lingering on her own. She glanced back briefly.

'I … it's difficult,' she confessed.

By now they had stopped walking in the middle of the street.

'You know that I don't know what you're talking about, don't you?' he asked her, the same expression painted onto his face. 'I'm a genius, not a mind reader.'

The corners of her lips turned up slightly.

'It's not like you couldn't figure out, lazy ass,' she responded.

As her jesting tone returned, she saw his face relax into a small smile again. He continued to stand in the middle of the street, waiting for her to say more. Patiently. He kindly was void of his expressions of disinterest and impatience. And she was silently grateful for it. He had the patience to wait for her to tell him whatever was on her mind, and he seemed to see that she did have something to say.

But as she looked at him again she found she still didn't know what to say. Who was she to disturb the piece and tranquility of the moment? She didn't like the idea of bringing up something so serious if she didn't have to. By chance she had met Anko at a time where seriousness couldn't be avoided… but now wasn't the time.

Finding her answer, Temari looked him in the eye a little more confidently.

'Your mother is interesting and straightforward. I can see why you find her troublesome. If,' and here she paused briefly, 'if you want to know what we spoke about… ask me… when you're ready.'

His brows furrowed a little in thought and understanding. And he nodded in response. They stood, staring at each other for a moment, until Temari turned away and took another step forward, continuing their walk around the village.

It was the tiniest of steps for her to take, and even then she hadn't done it flawlessly. She wondered then, when he would ask her. And if he'd ask her at all. But that was only a small part of her; Shikamaru would ask her when he was ready, as she'd said. For she'd not only extended the branch out for him to question her about the conversation in the Nara house, she'd welcomed him to ask questions about her that she would not normally share with others. That step in any form of bond seemed larger than any other. But she knew that if the largest steps were taken, they would act as the cornerstone for the foundations of the relationship. It had been hard for Gaara and herself and Kankurou to come together, and open up, but it had been one of the best things she'd ever done. She only hoped that for one, she'd judged the pineapple head correctly, and two, she'd be ready when he eventually asked her. She'd have time, she figured, until then.

But apparently not enough.

'Are you ready to tell me?' he asked her as they walked along, side by side.

She looked down as she answered. She really should have given him more credit.

'I wouldn't have mentioned it if I weren't,' she answered him, eyes meeting his once more. 'At least not ready to try.' She'd thought the words before she said them, but let them tumble from her lips not too long after. She was trying to be open and trust after all.

He eyed her before answering, no doubt making sure she was actually serious and deemed ready by his standards.

_Tch. Stupid thoughtful pineapple head._

Gaze once again fixated on her own, he spoke.

'Okay. What did my mother say to you?'

She looked away for a second, once again gathering her breath and her thoughts. As she did so, however, the sound of someone calling her name interrupted her.

'Temari-san! Ne, Temari-san!'

Loud and somewhat obnoxious, Temari turned around to find what looked like a younger, brunette version of Uzumaki Naruto.

'Konohamaru,' Shikamaru greeted. The boy merely grinned back at him.

'Temari-san, the Konohamaru Corps has been assigned a mission to locate you and deliver a message!' he told her. Before she could ask what on earth the Konhamaru Corps were, the boy continued talking.

'Two groups of Suna genin have arrived and are heading for the embassy. Kotetsu-san asked us to find you.'

'Us?' she couldn't help repeating.

'Hai. Myself, Udon and Moegi.'

'Oh, I see. Arigatou, Konohamaru.'

He flashed them another grin before walking off in the direction he came in.

Teal eyes moved from the back of the boy to the chuunin beside her. She didn't have to say anything else to him.

'Later,' he agreed, and they hurried off in the direction of the embassy. She would be busy over the next few days. With the arrival of the genin, it all felt a little more real to her. The Chuunin Exams were about to start.

---------

**A/N:** Did I ruin the ending? This is a lot longer and with not as much stuff in it as I'd originally planned buut oh well ^^ Forgive any obvious mistakes, it's almost 4am. I'll fix them in the morning.

Thank you for reading,

jm


	18. The Ambassador of Suna

**A/N**: Sorry for the late updates; they'll be pretty slow for a while but as I've said before, this story WILL be finished. I actually wrote this months ago but I was hoping to get the next part up with this one because it doesn't seem like much... but it's clearly not happening lol so here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. All characters within this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

---------

**The Ambassador** **of Suna**

_Previously…_

'_Two groups of Suna genin have arrived and are heading for the embassy. Kotetsu-san asked us to find you.'_

'_Us?' she couldn't help repeating._

'_Hai. Myself, Udon and Moegi.'_

'_Oh, I see. Arigatou, Konohamaru.'_

_He flashed them another grin before walking off in the direction he came in._

_Teal eyes moved from the back of the boy to the chuunin beside her. She didn't have to say anything else to him._

'_Later,' he agreed, and they hurried off in the direction of the embassy. She would be busy over the next few days. With the arrival of the genin, it all felt a little more real to her. The Chuunin Exams were about to start._

---------

Head full of thoughts, the ambassador leapt swiftly from rooftop to rooftop towards the makeshift embassy. Never having to rush before, it was only then she realised she didn't know the fastest route to the embassy. Not that it was important. Just something for her to do if she ever got bored or stranded in Konoha. Again. One step behind her was her guide and shadow for the rest of the day. She could tell by the way he stayed a step behind her, and waited for her to choose the directions rather than leading her himself, that he would act like the shadows he knew so well. It was her time to shine, she supposed; or at least reflect light. As soon as they reached the embassy it would be her territory; the genin would respect her, look up to her, and follow any order she gave them. He would only be there for formalities, and unless spoken to he would silently fulfil his role.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced back at him. His face was expressionless, brows furrowing above his beady eyes that seemed to stare at nothing and everything at the same time. He didn't look at her.

She hoped, at least, that she was right in thinking he was falling into his role and duty and not simply avoiding her because of what she'd said.

The wind whipped her face, gently caressing it for a moment as it passed her by, and she left those thoughts alone, concentrating instead on getting to the embassy and the genin as fast she could. Her heart warmed a little at the thought of having more Suna nin in Konoha, of having any little piece of Suna with her in Konoha. Suna was the desert, she thought, and its people the grains of sand. It was comforting to know she wasn't the lone grain amongst the leaves anymore.

She neared the familiar building; white concrete walls with a red brick roof, just like the other buildings in Konoha. There wasn't anything overly special about this building; it wasn't newer than any other building in the street, it didn't tower over the others like the Hokage's mansion did either. It was just a nice building, slightly bigger than average, which was used as an embassy for any foreign ninja there on diplomatic missions. The day a Suna shinobi or villager was willing to take up the role as permanent ambassador would be the day a proper embassy was built, solely for Suna. But that would take time, Temari had known, to keep the alliance and relationship between both villages stable and on a friendly basis.

Friendly was the thing Gaara wanted them to be at the very least. He wanted to establish good relations between the neighbouring villages, and both she and Kankurou knew it was because of the personal closeness and familiarity he felt with Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee. Gaara made it personal; at least that's what she thought. Despite being told by the advisors that basing decision on personal things was a bad idea, Gaara ignored them and did so anyway. She wasn't quite sure she understood why, even now. She and Kankurou, as much as they despised the advisors, agreed with them. At least at first. They'd even argued about it. Well, she and Kankurou argued… their younger brother merely answered them calmly and thoughtfully.

'Gaara, listen to us! This is not a good idea,' Temari had said, trying to reason with the new Kazekage.

'Do you not want peace with Konoha, Temari?'

His response was calm, eyes fixated on his older sister. They sat in the kitchen of their shared home, each sibling clasping a cup of warm tea. Gaara and Temari sat almost opposite each other, with Kankurou completing their triangle.

'That's not what she meant, Gaara, of course we want peace,' the puppeteer interjected, placing his cup on the table before them. His brother, who had barely been holding his cup in the first place, clasped his hands together, resting his chin upon them.

'We just don't think it's a good idea to trust the same people we attacked not that long ago,' Kankurou explained, running a hand through his light brown hair. 'The people whose village is still being rebuilt. Even when we went back to help them, they don't trust us. We're allies when needed, but other than that we're nothing else.'

His sister said nothing, eyes downcast on her own hands which clasped the tea mechanically. It was a sad truth but a truth nonetheless. Suna and Konoha had agreed on an alliance, at least their leaders had, but their people didn't. She could see it when they walked through the streets of Konoha. Some people avoided them, some walked away, and some pretended they weren't even there. She couldn't blame them, of course. What would you say to the people responsible for destroying your village? For killing your husbands, sons and daughters? Your friends, comrades, fellow villagers? To them, Suna was foreign, and what was worse was that they were the traitors who ruined the former alliance.

If she were in their position, she wouldn't trust them. And if she were a good leader, she'd keep a good eye on them. She was happy to be helped by Konoha, especially after the attempted kidnapping before Gaara was made Kazekage, and she was happy to help them in return. The shinobi she'd met and fought alongside with had forgiven them at least; they looked at them without doubt and as equals. She honestly felt as if a true military alliance had been made.

But she thought it foolish to think anything else was there.

And she knew her villagers. She knew her comrades too. They were proud people, and ashamed for what they'd done. But some had honestly believed it was the best thing to do to attack Konoha, even after they'd realised the exiled Sannin had impersonated their Kazekage. Some had agreed with the attack and were incensed that they hadn't succeeded; angry at each other, at themselves, and at Gaara. For that, Temari and Kankurou had jumped to his defence, the first time in a long time if she remembered correctly; Gaara didn't need people to protect him. Gaara would decide if they were worth listening to.

But Gaara had changed by then. And it angered his two elder siblings that some of their own expected Gaara to do everything for them. How could they expect Gaara to take on _all _of Konoha? Even if he was a jinchuuriki, they were shinobi too; their lack of success was not a fault their brother should have had to carry on his own. It infuriated his siblings that upon their return people had merely questioned them about the failed mission and blamed Gaara for not fulfilling his role. It didn't matter that he was hurt, it didn't matter that they'd lost shinobi and the ones that remained, her and her brothers included, were exhausted and injured; for some, all that mattered was the failure. Gaara was apathetic about it, or at least he seemed that way. But Temari and Kankurou were disgusted and angered. And it hurt them to remember just how hurt their brother had been too. Taking command of her thoughts, she steered them back to the topic at hand before images of a broken Gaara returned to her.

It would take years for Konoha to openly trust and accept Suna, she thought. And she wasn't even sure Suna wanted Konoha to trust them.

'That,' Gaara had said to them, referring to Kankurou's earlier argument, 'is what we must change.'

His siblings sat patiently, Temari finally looking up to see if her brother would continue talking.

'Suna and Konoha are politically friendly. Konoha trusts us enough to know we will send aid if they need it, and we in turn know that Konoha will send us assistance if ever we call.'

'It's a symbiotic relationship then, as an alliance should be,' Kankurou told him, still not convinced.

Here, Gaara sighed; a short, brief exhalation that his siblings hadn't quite understood yet. It was strange to see Gaara tired. They didn't think he became physically tired anymore, but they'd never seen him mentally stressed and exhausted.

'I don't want an alliance with Konoha,' Gaara said to them. 'I want a relationship, a friendship.'

The elder two watched him carefully, and the three of them sat in silence for a minute.

'With the _entire_ village?' Kankurou asked, somewhat humorously but seriously too.

'Between our village and theirs,' the redhead elaborated. 'I want our villagers and shinobi to feel comfortable in the Land of Fire, and for their own to feel safe in ours. I want them to trust Suna, to trust that any Suna nin will protect a village in their country, even if not asked to do so, as they would for any of their own countryman or woman.'

'Gaara,' Temari finally spoke up, shaking her head a little. 'That's a lot to ask of everyone.'

'I know it is.'

'You _can't_ ask that of everyone,' Temari corrected herself, expression trying to reason with her youngest sibling.

'It's too idealistic,' Kankurou agreed. 'You're the _Kazekage_, Gaara, you have to look after your people, not leave them to be taken care of my people who don't even _like_ us! I mean,' Kankurou calmed himself before he continued, 'we have enough issues taking care of ourselves, our _own_ way of life. As the Kazekage you have to put that and the people of Suna above everything else!'

He remained silent, jade eyes piercing into his sister's disbelieving expression and his brother's stubborn, defiant own.

'Yes, Kankurou, I'm the Kazekage,' Gaara finally said, turning to look at his older brother. 'And as such I'm doing the best thing _for_ the villagers and shinobi of Suna. As an ally of Konoha, we have a strong back up and support. But as a friend,' and here he turned to look at his sister as well, 'we share their strengths, as well as their weaknesses.'

Kankurou shook his head in disbelief, standing from his seat and walking over to lean on the kitchen counter. His arms folded above his chest and he stared at Gaara, shaking his head once more. Temari didn't even bother telling him to sit down. She knew Kankurou well. She knew that he would pace and stand as much as he pleased, but he'd be listening nonetheless.

'You can't throw the fate of this village into an idealistic dream,' Kankurou said to him.

'It's what Father did,' Gaara returned somewhat coldly. Kankurou's posture stiffened, his muscles tensing.

'Gaara,' Temari reprimanded instantly, eyes glancing between her brothers, 'Kankurou.'

Both brothers continued to glare at the other, Kankurou's fists balled tightly in his stance. Gaara on the other hand had finally lowered his hands and held them in front of him, knuckles white and still clasped tightly.

'Gaara, that was a low blow. And childish,' Temari said to him, slipping into peacemaker mode, 'And Kankurou,' teal eyes turned to stare him down, his own dark stare meeting hers, 'he's right.'

Kankurou shook his head.

'Not you too, Temari!' he said, throwing his arms up into the air and walking up and down the kitchen.

'He's right about Father, Kankurou.' Her younger brother stopped pacing and looked at her; he had no expression for her to read. He was processing.

Silence comfortably cradled itself between them.

'Yondaime Kazekage-sama,' Gaara said finally, a little softer than usual, his siblings' heads turning quickly to look at him, 'loved Suna. He loved this village and its people more than anything; more than his wife, more than his family, more than his life.'

The young redhead paused, looking at his siblings. They both stared directly back at him. They didn't even realise how alike their expressions were, he thought. Both faces, the faces of his parents, he'd always thought, were a mix of hope, anticipation, and sorrow. They still missed him, he knew that much. He was still their hero, and they still hurt and lived with the pain of knowing their beloved guardian and father was gone. Gaara had long since stopped trying to impress him or seek his approval, at least until their first Chuunin Exam in Konoha; more than his father, he loved his siblings. Kankurou had always looked like their father, and Temari did look like their mother. To him, his siblings were his parents. They were the ones who accepted him regardless of anything and everything he'd done; they were the ones who would protect him and take care of him. And he didn't want to hurt them.

'Yondaime Kazekage-sama,' he continued.

'Father,' Temari corrected him with the tiniest of smiles, eyes still shining with sorrow.

'…Father,' Gaara amended, 'did what he felt was best for the village. He did what he thought was right for us, what would protect us and our way of life. People hated him for it, and disagreed, and he died with people not fully understanding or seeing just how much he loved Suna.' Innocent jade eyes looked out towards the window, watching the gentle breeze carry grains of sand around the village.

'He destroyed his marriage, his family, his image, and himself just to protect this village.' He paused again, turning back to look at his siblings. 'I feel this is the best thing for Suna. We've tried Father's way and it didn't work. I think for us to do the best thing for the villagers, we need to trust and be trusted in return. Tsunade-sama is a good person, and she's willing to try and establish a good relationship between our villages.'

His siblings looked at him in shock. They clearly doubted the validity of his words.

'I spoke to her when we were in Konoha, when we came back. You were at the hospital Temari,' he said to his older sister. 'She told me then how she wanted peace.'

Kankurou continued to shake his head, once again leaning on the kitchen counter.

'How do you know she meant it, Gaara? She could just be trying to lead you into a false sense of security! She knows you can persuade the council, she knows you have power!'

His brother's eyes met his.

'I have been isolated and alone my whole life, Kankurou. I've watched people from near and afar for years. I've come to know when somebody has ulterior motives, when somebody would run rather than protect others, and when someone is being completely honest. I am an excellent judge of character, Kankurou. And Hokage-sama… has been through pain, I can see it. She honestly wants peace.'

His brother shook his head. And his sister spoke.

'What if you're wrong, Gaara?' her voice was strained and worried. 'I still don't think it's a good idea to put our village on the line like this.'

'If I'm wrong,' he answered her, 'the village will condemn me. I will protect the village, not because it's my duty as a shinobi and Kazekage, but because it is your beloved village. _My _village. I would die trying to bring peace and security for our village, because it is what I believe is the best thing for it.'

'Like Father,' Kankurou finally said, eyeing him carefully.

His sister echoed his words.

'Like Father,' she agreed. She too watched her youngest brother carefully, pausing only to play with the cup in front of her.

Within the depths of the puppeteer's eyes, the doubt still remained, but less and deeper than before. He was willing to consider it. Sighing, he walked back to the table, pulling his chair out and resuming his place amongst them. He sipped his tea in the silence.

'Are you sure you know what you're doing, Gaara?' he asked.

'No,' Gaara answered honestly. 'Trust is new to me. Change is new to me. But it is right.'

'You've changed a lot since that trip to Konoha,' his sister said to him with a warm smile.

'Uzumaki Naruto,' Gaara said to her, and she understood immediately. How she wanted to meet him again, and understand what exactly it was about him that influenced Gaara so much. He, like Gaara, was a jinchuuriki, but that alone couldn't have changed Gaara's mind. It was the possibility of being something other than a monster that may have changed him. He hadn't confided it to them yet.

'Uzumaki Naruto,' Kankurou echoed. 'Are you still talking to him, Gaara?'

'No, we haven't spoken in a while.'

'But he's got something to do with this, hasn't he?' Kankurou continued. 'He instilled this change in you, and to him I'm grateful, but are you sure _he's_ not the one with ulterior motives?'

'I trust him,' Gaara stated simply. 'Outside of this room, he's the only other I trust; to do what he does and be hopeful; to be able to change the world.'

His brother shook his head once more. 'You're putting the villagers' lives on some loudmouth blonde kid?'

'No. I'm taking what he taught me about friendship and trust and trying to practice it in my life. It was because of him that I tried to fix the bond the three of us had. And it's worked, hasn't it?'

Temari smiled back at him, and Kankurou nodded immediately.

'It can work then,' Gaara told them. 'There are much more complications but if both parties are willing, it can be attempted. As long as it's wanted by both, there's still a chance of it working.'

When neither his brother nor his sister argued with him, Gaara continued.

'This is why I accepted the role as Kazekage; to bring joy, peace and security to the people of Suna.'

It was then Temari realised she hadn't known the reason for her brother to accept the Kazekage title. She, along with many other shinobi in the village, thought Gaara was the most capable of protecting the village, with the best ability and power to do so. But she, unlike the others, _trusted_ her brother to protect and care for the village. And, she realised, she trusted him still. Even if she didn't agree, she would put her faith in her brother.

'I never wanted to become Kazekage,' Gaara told them, 'until I met Uzumaki Naruto. Even then, it wasn't something I _wanted_. It just prompted the thoughts that led to my acceptance of it. Before and during our attack on Konoha, I was content to do as I pleased and be the way I was; I had no aspirations to become the leader of the village that shunned and despised me. But he gave me hope for something better, he gave me hope to find the strength to try and change things. He gave me hope in trusting, and in people.

'And so, I trust him. And I want the village to have hope for a better future, to believe that it is possible, and it _is_. I want the villagers to trust others, to not feel alienated or alone, like I did. I want the villagers to have faith in their comrades and fellows, and in their friends, even if they belong to another village. I want the villagers to live in a Suna that I haven't destroyed.'

Both Kankurou and Temari remained silent. Shocked into it or otherwise, they felt for their younger brother but admired the strength he had to look beyond his own pain and try help the same people that had feared and destroyed him; as a child, and as a human being. They respected him as Kazekage now; they'd always respected him as a shinobi and acted according to the way his title of Kazekage demanded, but now he gained their full trust in his decisions. No matter what Gaara would decide, his elder siblings would always believe it to be the right decision, even if they didn't understand or agree at first. Gaara had a vision of peace, and realistically the elder siblings thought that peace couldn't exist. Shinobi and peace could not possibly exist in the same world; that was what they thought. But Gaara was determined. And he inspired hope in their despair-filled hearts; the world had screwed his siblings over many times after all, and here he was bringing warmth into the hearts that had felt so cold for so long.

'Okay, Gaara,' Temari finally said.

'I still think it's too idealistic… but I hope it works, little brother,' Kankurou said to him, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile for the first time in that conversation.

'I hope so too, Kankurou.'

The redhead smiled at his siblings; it was small but there all the same.

'I appreciate your support,' he said to them. 'Actually,' he amended, 'I _need_ your support.'

His sister returned the smile. 'Well, Gaara,' she said, reaching out to touch his arm, 'you have it now.'

'No, nee-chan,' he responded seriously, eyes locking with hers, 'I literally require your support.'

The elder sand siblings said nothing, waiting for him to elaborate. Their eyes narrowed a little and they prepared themselves for some sort of exploding tag they expected Gaara to set off. They still saw Gaara as something short of invincible. They knew he wasn't, of course, and that he needed help every now and then, but otherwise they regarded him as highly as they did their own father. And to them, their father could do anything and everything. Alone. But, as they learned from Gaara, people weren't meant to be alone, and they agreed. Still, they believed if Gaara needed to do anything, it wouldn't be impossible. So if he were to actually _need_ their help, it would be something difficult and something they wouldn't like.

When the young Kazekage said nothing else, Temari glanced at Kankurou, silently demanding her younger brother ask the question they'd both been thinking. She was older after all, and Kankurou in her mind he should listen to whatever she told him to do.

Kankurou, knowing full well what the look Temari shot him meant, spoke almost instantaneously. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his sister today. And while, going by the rule Temari made him follow growing up, technically Gaara should listen to any demand he made, he asked equally and respectfully.

'What do you need us to do, little brother?'

Again Gaara said nothing. He glanced between his siblings and Temari's hand on his arm, where her grip had seemed to tighten. He didn't think she realised either but he could feel her anticipation and tension.

'I need one of you to become the liaison between Suna and Konoha.'

Clearly not expecting that response, Temari's grip loosened and her eyes widened in confusion.

'What?' she said, 'I don't understand.'

Kankurou, meanwhile, looked at his brother curiously as well but remained silent. His mind raced back to what they'd spoken about previously, trying to connect the dots that mattered in an attempt to see what his brother had seen.

The redhead's eyes focused on Kankurou who was yet to verbally respond, while he answered his sister.

'I need one of you to go between Konoha and Suna,' he repeated as understanding flickered through his older brother's eyes. Gaara smirked. Kankurou seemed to have understood what was going on. Turning his attention to his sister, who then started to go over the conversation in her own mind, he knew which of his two siblings would be forced to take up the position.

He corrected himself soon after: he knew perfectly which roles would suit his siblings. And he knew they would listen to him if he asked.

'You want one of us to be a little messenger between Suna and Konoha?' Temari repeated, looking at him as if it weren't a simple request.

'Something like that.'

One of his sister's delicate brows raised questioningly and she leaned forward to repeat her question.

'You want one of your beloved siblings to constantly be away from you as you take up this new role of running and watching over the village?'

Gaara's posture remained the same as he answered her.

'No, I need one of you to do it.'

Impatience beginning to get the better of her, Temari clenched her free fist and leaned back to try and calm herself down. She didn't like tiptoeing around topics; she knew Gaara had a reason to send one of them away but she hoped he was joking.

'Okay, fine, you _need_ one of us to take up this position three days away?' she asked him.

'No,' Gaara said once more, 'I need _you_ to do this for me.'

The eldest of Yondaime-Kazekage's children's eyes narrowed on the youngest, her breathing slowed and she pulled her hand away from his arm and her tea, placing it at the edge of the table as she gently, but strongly, pushed herself to a standing position, chair sliding to the wall with force.

'What?!' she hissed, looking down at her brother, who only barely flinched in response.

'I need you to take up the position of liaison for Suna and Konoha,' Gaara repeated, looking his sister in the eye.

Cool, calm jade met his sister's fiery, sharp teal, and the jade fell back a little, keeping its distance from the raging deeper colour. Kankurou's brown eyes were filled with mirth, smirk lining his lips as he watched the exchange between his siblings.

Temari's glare fell upon the puppeteer and she silently promised he would suffer for finding amusement in this, and for not being the one Gaara wanted to send to a place three days away. Why _did_ Gaara want her to do it? Why couldn't Kankurou or some other shinobi do it? Why her? Deciding she did in fact want the answers to these questions, she asked him.

'Why do you need one of us to do this? Why can't someone else do it, Gaara?'

Her initial shock and temper had returned to safer levels and she walked over to the wall to bring the chair back to the table. Sitting herself down in her original place, she folded her arms over her chest, waiting to hear Gaara's explanation. Surely her brother would have thought of sending someone else. Maybe she could convince him to do just that.

'Because I know I can trust you,' he told them.

Or not. She knew Gaara didn't trust easily, and neither did she or Kankurou. But for what Gaara wanted, she could understand why he wanted one of his siblings to be the liaison. He wanted to build a relationship between the two villages, and a strong one at that. This mission meant a lot to him and to the village and so he would only assign it to someone he could personally trust, someone he knew would do it properly and someone who understood just how important it was. And the three of them had made a fair few acquaintances in Konoha, so they weren't complete strangers. And, of course, for the Kazekage to send one of his own siblings to Konoha it showed that it was a very personal thing; it showed that the Kazekage trusted the village to not betray them, and just how important it was for him. Sending his sibling would be the next best thing to the Kazekage taking up the role himself. Of course, that wasn't exactly possible so the role fell to either Temari or Kankurou.

'But why do you want me to do it? Why can't Kankurou do it?' Temari asked childishly, nodding her head in the direction of the brunette who still continued to smirk at her.

'Because I want _you_ to do it,' Gaara answered patiently. Temari turned to look at him, waiting for him to elaborate. After all, he'd only answered part of her question.

'You're more suited to do it, that's all,' Gaara said, lifting his forgotten cup to his lips.

'Gaara,' she said, voice stern, 'I need to hear actual reasons. Please.'

'Hmm.'

Lowering the cup, Gaara once again clasped his hands on the table in front of him before he spoke.

'Out of the three of us, unless you have a maniacal look on your face, you are the least intimidating and terrifying, at least appearance-wise. A villager would be more inclined to speak to you than they would to Kankurou or myself. You also have more patience than Kankurou when it comes to talking to and dealing with people. You have good etiquette, although all of us should, but you practice it much more naturally and frequently than myself and Kankurou do. You are respectful and kind to all, whether it be an elderly person or a child, and aren't stereotypically selective of who deserves it – at least in regards to civilians. Sure, you can be terrifying, vulgar and powerful when you need to, but I think it would be easier for people to see the softer side of you than it would for them to see the softer side of Kankurou.

'Not to mention, you've been groomed and raised as a princess of Suna; you know how to act, what to do, what to say, what is appropriate and what is inappropriate, and you have very few issues in following this, unlike Kankurou.'

The smirk on the puppeteer's face had slowly begun to disappear as Gaara spoke, pretty much degrading him in comparison with Temari with every word he said. Temari, on the other hand, smiled and smirked when necessary.

'You're respectable and respected. You're intelligent and thoughtful, and you're proud but not ignorantly boastful. You have an air of authority but know what to do and say so you don't appear arrogant. Personality-wise, I think you'd be a great diplomat, nee-chan. Far better than Kankurou.'

His brother now glared daggers at the young redhead, scowling at what he'd said. Temari laughed in response as Gaara looked over innocently at Kankurou.

'Kankurou, on the other hand,' he said, turning to look at the sibling _not_ glaring at him, 'has been groomed and raised to be the one to succeed Yondaime Kazekage-sama.'

The glaring and laughter immediately stopped as the serious conversation fell upon them once more. Teal eyes still shone with joy though and Kankurou's own deep brown ones were laced with understanding. He'd known it all, after all, and Gaara was right with all he said. Temari would suit the role as liaison. She could control her temper more, at least in a formal meeting, and she automatically became peacemaker whenever they three of them would argue over petty things. It was natural for her. And she loved Suna; she would do anything for her village. But Kankurou also remembered that Temari had doubted whether or not the attack on Konoha was right. She knew it was wrong and she had the courage to say it out loud. Even then, she had wanted peace. But she was a kunoichi of Suna and her beloved father had asked her to attack. Here, Gaara wanted the same peace she'd wanted all those years ago. Here, Gaara offered her the chance to help him bring it to Suna and Konoha. Kankurou wanted peace too … but he didn't know how to make it happen. Temari would.

'When we were younger Kazekage-sama wanted Kankurou to follow in his footsteps. He trained him to be a strong shinobi. He would always tell Kankurou what a Kazekage should and shouldn't do. He never blatantly stated that Kankurou would be the next Kazekage but even I could see that's what he wanted.

'And he knows how everything works in the Kazekage's office, having spent so much time there himself, even when he wasn't meant to.' He smirked at his older brother as he said this, having seen him sneak out of the house to go find out what his father had to fix that day when they were younger.

'Where you are patient and willing to understand things, Temari, Kankurou works at a faster pace and a shorter temper; this conversation, for example, Kankurou immediately argued with me, firing back reasons for me to not go through with this idea. The both of you know how the real world, and how the world of the Kages, works, but Kankurou instinctively knows if an idea is good or bad, if it's worth trying or if it's too much of a risk. You know it too, Temari, but you take your time to consider every other option and would rather follow the one that would hurt the village the least. Kankurou, on the other hand, would act quickly; if there were any threat to the village at all the idea was immediately not good enough. You have strong feelings and opinions about almost everything, Kankurou, and won't easily back down, especially if it concerns the safety of Suna. That's why I want you here in Suna, with me. I need someone who would yell at me and tell me if I was making the wrong decision; I need someone to argue with but someone I can trust at the same time. I need that discipline and that different perspective. Temari and I often agree on things, but your perspective differs from ours a little and even when we both argue against you, you never back down. I want you to help me run Suna.'

His eyes gently moved from one sibling to the other, hands still clasped tightly as he both praised his siblings and explained how much he needed them.

'Temari, you and Kankurou can both let your tempers explode and take revenge quickly if provoked, but you're more willing to listen to an opinion and argument that isn't yours, and you try and understand it. You try and understand both sides. This is why you're better suited to the position of liaison than Kankurou. And Kankurou, I need your strong will, knowledge and support here in Suna, in the office.

'I'm asking a lot of both of you, for if you accept it would be very unlikely that you'd be sent out on long missions that would hinder your ability to fulfil these roles. These roles will become your primary duty.'

The redhead paused and his hands relaxed, unclasping themselves as he sighed. He didn't look back at them.

'I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I need your support. If I am to bring a change for this village, I must first start with myself, and then those closest to me,' Gaara told them, sparking a memory to be replayed in his siblings' memories. Temari's eyes widened at those words, wondering if Gaara had heard them somewhere before. She glanced quickly at Kankurou who seemed to share the same pained look of reminisce she wore.

'If I am to change the way of my people,' Gaara continued, looking up at his siblings' faces, 'I must first start with myself. And then my family. But only if you're willing… and I need you to be willing.'

He knew what the looks on their faces meant. He'd somehow said or done something that caused them to remember something, probably father-related at that too. For all the wonderful things he'd said about them, and all the things he thought of them, he knew that whilst they were all true, they were still very broken. He asked the world of them, he expected them to do as he asked, and he somehow just thought they would. He didn't quite understand why but they would. But seeing the faint light of pain reflected in their eyes, he wondered if they really could do as he asked. By bringing this up, he'd added another level of complexity to their relationship. They could, of course, say no and that would make it awkward and uncomfortable for all of them. And it would ruin Gaara's plan. It _could_ ruin the plan, particularly if whoever Gaara trusted instead turned out to betray them. There were only so many people in the world the young Kazekage could trust. His siblings, as well as Uzumaki Naruto, were at the very top. On the other hand, if they agreed, they would all be very busy with work and it could alienate them from each other, particularly Temari.

As much as he disliked the idea of sending his only sister to a foreign village, he knew she could take care of herself; she was the strong and independent daughter of the Fourth Kazekage after all. She'd lived with and grown up with the incarnation of fear itself, and survived. She was Kankurou's protector and rival as a child, and his best friend. Now she was just their protector and loving sister. But she was also their beloved sister.

'Temari,' Gaara finally said to her, 'can you be the liaison? Will you accept the role? I can give you time if you'd like to think about it…'

But his sister nodded immediately, before he'd even finished the sentence.

'You're going to owe me so much for this, Gaara,' she said to him with a smirk, 'but of course I'll do it. I'd be honoured to be the liaison.'

Gaara smiled at her, relief flooding through him.

'And Kankurou? Will you serve as my right hand and advisor?'

One corner of Kankurou's lip turned up in a smile, his eyes giving away his answer before he'd even said it.

'Of course I will, little brother.' And he reached out a hand to ruffle his brother's hair.

'Oy Temari,' Shikamaru's voice broke through her thoughts. She turned back to look at him, only to find he wasn't there anymore. Turning her head in all directions, she found him a few metres ahead of her.

'Finally,' he said to her as she caught up to him, 'I've been trying to break through your thoughts for blocks.'

'What for?' she asked immediately, increasing her speed.

'Just to tell you to hurry up,' was the drawled out response. Temari rolled her eyes and the young Nara smirked back in response, falling half a stride behind her once more as she led the way to the embassy.

'Just as it should be,' Shikamaru muttered to himself, barely loud enough for the Suna kunoichi to hear. She did, in fact, hear it though and she smiled to herself, silently thanking him for reminding her that she now had to be the perfect role model and example for the genin. It was small but he knew she'd want to be the one to lead the way back to the embassy. Just because it was her temporary home; and to the genin she was the hostess, not the guide beside her.

Now within metres from the building, she made her way down to the front door of the temporary embassy. Pausing to catch her breath, she looked over at her guide and friend before resting her hand on the doorknob. His apathetic expression held a small, supportive smile and she returned it with a formal one of her own.

Turning away from him and back to the building's entrance, she pushed the door open with a small smile on her face; Suna had finally come to Konoha.


End file.
